What Happens In Vegas, Stays In Vegas?
by dixiekittyva
Summary: A surprise last minute concert in Las Vegas sparks a long chain of events. Tommy and Jude are just friends when they come to Vegas, but what will they be by the time they finally leave?
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone! Please bear with my as this is my first fan-fiction. Leave me some feedback, or else I won't know what to work on to improve. But please, be gentle, as I said, it's my first time. First of all, no I do not own anything… Not Instant Star… and most definitely not the Bellagio. Oh, just a little back story, Tommy and Jude are not together (not yet?... maybe?... LOL), 'Long & Winding Road never happened, so that means no Hunter, no Angie, and not criminal Darius. THANKS!!! - Ms. Kitka

Prologue

While watching an action flick on pay-per-view the current guest in Suite 2902 was distracted by the loud raucous emanating from across the hall. Annoyed, he glared at the clock on the wall, quarter after eleven. "Why must everyone live out the 'Vegas' cliche and get drunk and loud in the hotel?!" He thought to himself. This was supposed to be a respectable hotel, as much as he was paying for his stay he shouldn't have to put up with this. He desperately tried to tune out the loud giggling and attempted whispers. While he tried to ignore it, he couldn't help but over hear the couple in the hall. Hearing the numerous failed attempts at unlocking the door to the suite across from his, he knew that whoever was causing the commotion was obviously drunk. After fumbling with the card key for what seemed like hours, the couple eventually succeeded and clumsily entered the suite kissing and groping each other. As they finally entered the suite, "I love you Mrs..." was all that could be heard before the door was quickly kicked shut with a loud thud.

"Finally!" The man in Suite 2902 exclaimed as the hall became quite once again. Unfortunately, by the time the hallway was silenced, he had missed about a third of the movie. He grumbled as he turned off the tv and decided to call it a night. He entered the bedroom and proceeded to get ready for bed. After lying down and turning off the bedside lamp, he pulled the blankets over himself and started to drift off to sleep. Moments later the previous commotion was once again in full swing. To the poor gentleman's dismay, the master bedroom of his suite was directly next to the master bedroom of Suite 2901, the suite across the hall with the noisy occupants. He tried to ignore the loud moans and occasional screams and go back to sleep, but it was no use. He covered his ears with pillows, while it did somewhat drown out the active couple next door, they were just too loud. When the bed from the other room started pounding on the wall, well, that was the last straw. He grabbed his pillow and stormed off to the additional bedroom for the night. Once he was situated in that bed, he started to drift back off to sleep.

A few hours later he awoke to a rough cough in his throat. He reached for the bedside table, but then remembered the events that occurred earlier that evening and headed back to the Master Suite. While gulping down the water that had previously set on the nightstand, he couldn't help but notice that the commotion next door hadn't faded at all; it was even louder than before (if that was even possible). As he walked back to the guest bedroom, water in hand, he griped "Silly teenagers..." The concierge was most definitely going to hear from him in the morning. As he settled back into the bed, he started to think about his similar encounter many years before. His late wife and he had run off to Las Vegas to elope almost forty-three years ago. While reminiscing and getting lost in thoughts of his own wedding night, he decided that as his wedding present to the newlyweds, he wouldn't call downstairs in the morning. "But tomorrow night they better keep it down..." he lightly chuckled as he rolled over to went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

- CHAPTER ONE -

A Few Weeks Earlier…

"As she slowly entered the lavishly decorated ballroom that the G-Major lobby had been turned into, Jude was greeted by a room full of smiling, familiar faces. As they offered their congratulations and other well wishes, her eyes scanned the room for the once face she really wanted to see. Finally, she spotted him walking towards her from the bar. As she slowly moved through the crowd towards him, she gave cheek air kisses and thanked everyone for being there. Once they were finally reunited, ear to ear smiles grazed their faces as they gazed at each other. He was the first to speak, "Hey...", "Hey..." she shyly replied. After another long pause spent gazing into each others eyes, he awkwardly cleared his throat and leaned into to kiss her cheek. He lingered next to her ear and softly whispered "Happy 18th, Girl." "Thanks..." was her simple reply. As Tommy slowly leaned back, he couldn't help but notice the large smile on her face. Yes, she was smiling when she entered the ballroom, but her eyes didn't glisten and shine until she was in front of him. He shyly looked down and then back up into her eyes. "Jude, I have something for..." As he started to speak, her father walked up from behind them. "Jude! Happy Birthday, darling. You look so grown up!" he exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug. "Hi, Tom..." Stuart said to Tommy. "Hi, Mr. Harrison" Tom replied to Stuart while trying not to look nervous and slightly annoyed. While slowly releasing his hold on Jude, Stuart stated "Tom, like I've told you before, please, call me Stuart." "Okay... Stuart." Tommy replied while smiling. "Hey, Tom, mind if I steal her for a dance or two?" Stuart asked. Tommy looked down slightly so no one saw the disappointed expression on his face, but as he looked back up he simply responded "Sure, go right ahead. I'll be around." Jude leaned in and hugged him, then smiled and walked off to dance with her father.

Tommy stood there for a moment, smiling as he watched her and Stuart glide very gracefully across the dance floor. He couldn't help but think to himself how lovely she looked in that sapphire gown and he silently hoped that he would also get his chance with her on the dance floor tonight. As he continued to watch them dance, Kwest and Sadie tapped on Jude's shoulder with their wishes. Seeing this, other guests quickly approached to take the opportunity to speak with the birthday girl. Tommy knew that she was going to be thoroughly detained for a while, so he sheepishly backed up to the bar, grabbed himself a drink and slipped out of the room unnoticed. He walked down the familiar hallway and turned into a very familiar studio, Studio A, their studio. He sat in his chair and leaned back in front of the soundboard. As he looked over the board and into the booth, he quickly got lost in thought, lost in memories. They really did have a lot of good memories in that studio… He smiled as he remembered all of the long looks, immature playfulness, pranks played on each other (although most were them ganging up against SME), lots of innuendo and sexual tension, heated disagreements over songs and numerous takes being required, screaming fits (both joyful and hate-filled), late night confessions, hateful looks when he, yet again, had screwed up, and lot and lots of coffee. Not every memory was a happy one, but they always forgave each other in the end and still remained best friends. He chuckled lightly as he remembered the day he had Jude sing while standing on her head as he tickled her feet. He could still feel her legs wrapped around him when he thought how Jude had jumped up on his back during their stress-relieving screaming fit.

While he was lost in thought, Jude wandered down the same hallway Tommy had just occupied as she looked for him. As she poked her head into Studio A, she saw Tommy slightly reclined in his chair, a seductive smirk plastered across his face. She thought about how handsome he looked tonight and that he must really be enjoying his little daydream. She just stood there and watched him for a few minutes before gently clearing her throat. Surprised, he quickly looked over at her, she was now leaning on the doorframe as she asked "Mind if I join you?" "Not at all, come on in… I was just…" he trailed off as he desperately scrambled for a response that wouldn't completely give him away. "Its okay…" she cut him off. "I didn't mean to interrupt." He quickly retorted "No, no… You weren't interrupting anything I was just… thinking..." "About what?" she asked, as if she didn't already know the answer. "Us?.." He replied sheepishly. She simply responded "Oh". They were silent for the next few minutes which seemed more like an eternity. Once again, he was the once to break the silence. "So… Nice party, huh? D really went all out." "Yeah" she softly replied and then continued "I knew he was going to do something big since my album went double platinum, but I never expected this." They both smiled and were silent once again.

This time, she was the first to speak. "Ummm… was there something you were trying to say before?… before my Dad walked up, I mean." Realizing what she meant, he stood and reached into his coat pocket pulling out a large flat velvet box. "I almost forgot, I have something for you. Happy Birthday, Jude" He said handing her the box. "Aww… Tommy, you didn't have to get me anything... Just having you here is more than enough to make me happy." She said while leaning in to hug him. "Go on… open it!" He exclaimed, barely containing his excitement. "Alright, alright…" She trailed off as she opened the box slowly. She gasped when she saw it's beautiful contents. Inside the box was a necklace with a diamond pendant in the shape of a star (http://images-p. a bracelet covered with stars and moons (very similar to the tattoo on his right ring finger) (http://images-p. and a diamond ring with stars shooting out across it (http://images-p. all of the jewelry was set in platinum. "Oh my God, Tommy… They're… Amazing! Thank you! But you REALLY shouldn't have…" He blushed and smiled weakly, while glancing quickly at the floor and then back into her eyes. "So, you really like it?!" "No" She softly replied as he looked at her genuinely confused. She reached over and hugged him again, much tighter this time. As her face reached his she sweetly whispered into his ear, "I love them!" They stood there holding onto each other for mere minutes which felt more like an hour. When she eventually pulled back from the hug she kissed him on the cheek, naturally, he leaned into it. "I really do love them, Tommy. But you shouldn't have… You must have spent a small fortune on them." She semi-whined. As he began to reassure her, he took the jewelry out of the box and helped her put on the necklace and bracelet as she put on her ring, it was a perfect fit. "Relax, Girl, you're worth it… Just seeing your smiling face makes it all worth every penny. You know I would do anything for you, anything just to see you smile. But I'm glad you like them. I was afraid that I was going overboard with the 'star theme', but I just couldn't resist. When I saw them, I instantly thought of you. And now you'll kind of have a piece of me with you…" She looked at him puzzled as he continued "The bracelet… Well… Look, it matches my tattoo. Looking back now, I'm not quite sure why I got it all those years ago, but knowing you has given it new meaning to me." They both smiled. "You know you'll always be my star…" As they gazed into each others eyes, they both slowly moved towards each other, both mentally preparing for another one of their life changing kisses. As their faces were mere inches apart, Sadie's impeccable bad timing showed itself once again when she called out Jude's name as she briskly moved down the hall towards the studios. They pulled apart as they heard her heels coming closer. By the time she reached the doorway, they were just looking at each other, neither making a sound, both slightly confused and slightly disappointed. She looked back and forth between then both with a puzzled expression on her face before she finally spoke. "Jude, Tommy, Darius wants you both out front. He says he has a big announcement to make." As Jude and Tommy break their stare, they turn to face Sadie and both follow her back to the party, both sneaking sly glances out of the corners of their eyes at the other. Sadie couldn't help but notice the recent jeweled additions to Jude's ensemble. She couldn't deny she was somewhat jealous, as Tommy never did anything like that when they were together, but she had Kwest now, so she was happy and very happy for her sister, although she wasn't quite sure what it meant…. To be honest, neither did Jude.

None of them had much time to ponder their thoughts because as soon as they entered the newly decorated lobby of G-Major Darius caught sight of them and began his big announcement. "There're my stars…" He exclaimed as they walked towards the stage. As Darius began his speech, both Jude and Tommy felt a little uneasy as they had absolutely no clue as to what was to come. "Thank you everyone for coming here tonight to honor one of G-Major's biggest artists and my personal favorite superstar on her birthday, Jude Harrison. Come on, Jude, get up here." As Tommy helped her onto the stage Darius continued "As most of you, this has been a rocky year for our girl here, but she has pulled through it gracefully and handled it with more maturity than anyone could've hoped for. Jude, it has not gone unnoticed. I would like to announce that I found out just this morning that your album 'Learning Curve' just reached Triple Platinum AND 'White Lines' has topped the charts all over North America!" Shocked, she just grinned and looked at Tommy. She mouths to him "I couldn't have done it without you" as Tommy smiles and then mouths back at her "It was all you". Darius continues "So, in traditional G-Major fashion, we're going to jump on this opportunity to capitalize on Jude's success with her American audience." "Sounds like Darius" both Jude and Tommy thought. "In three week's we're planning a huge concert for her at the Bellagio in Las Vegas. Tickets go on sale this Saturday, and we're confident it will sell out in no time." Everyone, especially Jude and Tommy stood there speechless. "Yes, I know three weeks is a stretch, but I know that we can all pull it together. It will be wonderful. But, back to the real reason we're all here tonight" Looking over at Jude "Jude Harrison is finally turning 18. Happy Birthday, Jude. Hopefully, this will be just the great start to an even better year." After Darius finished, he gave her a big hug while a huge cake was wheeled onto the stage. Everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday', but she was so happy that she didn't mind at all. She had everything she ever could've wanted… well, almost.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the feedback! Keep it up! I'm glad ya'll love it! - Ms. Kitka**

Chapter 2

_While starting to unpack, Jude heard a knock on the door. "Coming..." She yells out as she runs to the door of her lavish hotel suite. Opening the door, a smile quickly spread across her face. "Hey, Tommy" "Hey, Girl. Mind if I come in?" he replied. "Sure, come on in. You know you're always welcome. So, finished unpacking already? I thought it would take at least an hour to unpack your hair supplies alone!" She jokingly asked. Smiling, he retorted "Ha, ha... real funny, Harrison. Actually, I was wondering what your plans for the evening were. Your concert isn't for another two days and we don't have to start setting up until tomorrow. Kwest and Sadie have some big date tonight and Spied and the boys are going looking for showgirls, so I guess that just leaves you and me. And there's no way I'm leaving you to roam the strip of Las Vegas alone..." "Aww... Tommy, worried about me? Well there's no need to be. I'm a big girl now and can take of myself. Besides, I'm too young to gamble and don't care too much about the shows, so I figured I might just hang out here in my humongous suite, watch a movie or something and then turn in." "Come on, you're in Vegas... You can't just stay cooped up in your suite the whole time, no matter how nice it is." "It really is nice isn't it?... Remind me to thank Darius when we get back home." She retorted. "That's not the point and you know it! It's not like you come here every day. So, tonight, you're stuck with me. Go get ready. Wear something nice... I'm taking you out to dinner." "But..." She started, but he cut her off. "No buts... You're not going to waste you're one free week away from the studio cooped up in a hotel suite. Now get ready, I'll be back in a hour to get you." He smiled and turned to head back to his suite down the hall. "Tommy..." She called out. He turned to her. "...Thanks." "No problem, Girl. It's my pleasure" He finished as he walked out of her suite. She turned back to her luggage and scrambled to get ready._

_Later that evening at a club..._

_While dancing as the song ends, Jude yells almost breathlessly to Tommy "Thanks again, I really needed this!" "Whoa... It's a little loud in here, wanna head back to the VIP section?" He yelled back. "Sure... Man, I LOVE being famous." Laughing, he took her hand and led her to rear of the club. As they weaved through dancing couples and waitress carrying drinks, they approached the back wall of the club. The bouncer opened a door leading to the secluded back room that was filled with booths of couches. "Ms. Harrison, Mr. Quincy" the bouncer greeted them as he led them through. They sat down on couch as a waiter approached them. "Hello Mr. Quincy, Ms. Harrison. My name is Andrew and I'll be your waiter this evening. What can I get you two from the bar?" he questioned. Tommy told Andrew that he would have a 'Budweiser Select' and then he looked over at Jude. She sadly replied "Well, I'm still underage... so I guess I'll just have a bottle of water." Andrew leaned over to her and whispered to the two of them "I won't tell if you won't..." Pulling back, he winked at her. Smiling, she looked over to Tommy. "Hmm... I dunno, what do you recommend?" He thought for a moment before answering "Since you haven't had much before, let's start you off slow... Maybe something like a 'Strawberry Daiquiri' or 'Pina Colada'? Don't want to get you drunk to soon." She shrugged a little as she was about to agree, then suddenly her face lit up "No, I know... How about a 'Sex on the Beach'? I've ALWAYS wanted to try that!" With a seductive smirk Tommy quickly retorted "The drink or the real thing?" "Both" she smugly responded while smiling back at him. Clearing his throat, Andrew interrupted "Okay, one 'Bud Select' for you and a 'Sex on the Beach' for the lady, coming right up!" As he headed back to the bar, Jude looked over the large room they were in. There were various B-list celebrities and few off of the A-list, but none that she wanted to meet. She looked back over to Tommy just in time to see him shyly look away from her. Smiling and slightly laughing she asked him "What?... What was that about?" He simply replied "Nothing... just admiring the view." She blushed and turned away just as Andrew was heading back to the table with their drinks._

_The next two hours we spent drinking, occasionally dancing and at one point, it involved a rather revealing game of 'I Never'. They headed back to the dance floor when they heard a very interesting re-mix of 'White Lines' start blasting through the speakers. All either of them could think about was each other and all of the new "dirt" they had on the other. Needless to say, neither of them was ever going to see the other the same way again. As they grinded and held each other close, he leaned over and whispered "You really do look amazing tonight. It's a good thing I'm here to protect you, because every eye in the room is on you." She chuckled. "Right... but somehow I get the feeling that the only one I'm going to need protecting from is you!" He leaned back feigning a hurt expression, "What me? Why would you need to be protected from me?" Still laughing, she simply responded "Because of that look in your eyes." He rolled his eyes and leaned into her. "Don't worry, I'll be good..." was all he said before he kissed her cheek and then leaned his forehead onto hers. Smirking she replied "That's what I'm afraid of..." She turned around to where her back was against his chest. She pulled his arms so tightly around her waist that he was pulled down towards her shoulder, he couldn't help but notice the great view he now had of her cleavage. After getting lost in thought, he realized his sudden interest in her was becoming increasingly obvious as the moments passed. He quickly spun her around to where she was facing him again. They simply stared into each others blue eyes as the song ended. As the next one began, Tommy pulled her back to the VIP section to pay their tab. They both had one more drink and then headed back out into the night._

Grumbling, Jude slowly woke up. "Hmmm... What a dream!" she thought to herself. The light in the room was too bright for her slightly hung-over eyes so she kept them tightly closed. She felt so comfortable and content at that very moment that she wanted to stay in bed all day. It wasn't until she heard a slight groan that she finally realized that she wasn't alone. As she opened her eyes she realized that what she had thought was a firm pillow was actually the chest of someone, someone who that at that moment she wasn't quite sure the identity of. Her mind screamed "OH SHIT!!!" repeatedly. Ironically enough, her next thought was "Tommy is gonna kill me!" She didn't realize how much so until she looked up to see the identity of the man she was laying on. "Oh my god" quickly escaped her lips before she could stop herself. As she slowly raised herself off of him, it quickly dawned on her that she wasn't wearing anything. The "oh shit's" quickly ran through her head once more. She slipped out of bed grabbing the comforter she brought, wrapping it around her to cover up. As she sat on the side of the bed she tried to recall the events of the night before. She remembered unpacking, dinner with Tommy, and dancing at the club, everything up to the point of her third or fourth drink. "Oh god, how could I be so stupid! He's gonna hate me now!" She almost inaudibly whispered to herself. She almost fell off the bed in shock when she heard him ask "Why would I hate you?" She turned to see Tommy sitting up scratching his head. "Hi" he whispered, and she replied with the same low whisper "Ugghhh... Hi" As he slowly made the same realizations she did, he was at a loss for words. They looked around the room and saw their clothes thrown all over the place and a half drunk bottle of champagne on the night-stand. After wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he turned to get out of bed. She couldn't keep silent anymore "Did we?.." Was all she could muster. He looked down and replied "Ugh... Yeah, I guess so..." She slowly nodded in acceptance. "Okay... did you, ummm?..." His eyes widened as he looked around the room once more. "Ummm... well... I don't think so. I don't see any wrappers and it looks like we're in your room, so unless you had some in here... I didn't bring any." She looked at him with a look of disbelief. "What?! You know I don't sleep around anymore, so I don't carry them on me like I used to." He looked down again and sheepishly asked "Are you on the pill?" "Ughh, no!" She loudly replied, obviously annoyed. "No! I'm not on the pill because I sure never thought anything like this was gonna happen! I didn't think I'd need it since I wasn't having any sex... I haven't had sex before, why would I need to be on it..." She continued to ramble, starting to cry, as she paced back and forth across the room. He quickly interrupted once he finally realized what she was saying "You... you were a virgin?" She stopped pacing and simply nodded while looking to the other side of the room, anywhere but at him. "Oh god, Jude, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." She cut him off. "Oh great, now here we go again. It never happened right?!" He jumped out of bed and rushed over to her, wrapping her in a big hug. "No, Girl. That's not what I meant. It happened, and I'll never regret that, never. I just meant that I was sorry about how it happened. I would never want your first time to be some drunken escapade. I'd want it to be something special, something you'd remember forever." Finally stopping crying, she chuckled "Well, I doubt I'll ever forget this, so you're halfway there!" They both smiled and pulled apart. She reached up to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand when she scratched her cheek. "What the hell?!" She gasped. "Umm... Tommy?!" She called as she looked at her left hand. He saw what she was talking about but was preoccupied with a piece of paper next to the champagne on the night-stand . "Hey Jude?!" She glared at him. "Sorry" he sheepishly replied. "But, umm... it looks like we did more than just get drunk and have fun last night." He slightly smirked as he referred to the events of the previous evening. She walked to him and looked over his shoulder to see the paper that he held in his hands. "A marriage license?!" She gasped. "You mean, we're..." She trailed off. "Married? Ummm... Yeah, looks like it." he finished. They both sat down on the bed and stayed in complete silence as they tried to comprehend what had happened. As they sat there, the memories slowly flooded their minds. "Wow" was all she could muster.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, Okay... Just because I love you guys! DOUBLE POST!!!**

Chapter 3

_"You mean, we're..." She trailed off. "Married? Ummm... Yeah, looks like it." he finished. They both sat down on the bed and stayed in complete silence as they tried to comprehend what had happened. As they sat there, the memories slowly flooded their minds. "Wow" was all she could muster._

"Yeah, wow..." was all he could think to say. They stayed silent for another few minutes. She was the first to speak "So... what do we do now?" Looking up at the clock, it was almost noon, he responded "Well, for right now at least, we need to get dressed and downstairs to set up for tomorrow night's show. As for the rest... I guess we'll figure all of that out later." "What's to figure out? We're married and who knows, might have a kid on the way soon!" She was almost yelling and was back to pacing again. He stood up, hugging her again. "Calm down... Look, we can't change what happened. All we can do now is focus on the future. Besides, being married to me isn't really THAT bad, now is it?!" She chuckled and smiled. "No, I guess not. But, why would you or anyone for that matter ever want to be married to me? I can't cook, I'm messy, I'm moody, I'm short-tempered and I'm definitely NOT a morning person!" He looked deep into her eyes and quietly replied "You know exactly why..." His reference to that night they spent in the 'Chrome Cat' on her 17th birthday was not lost on her. She practically jumped off the floor and into his arms. When she finally reached the floor she shifted nervously before looking back up at him. "I guess I can always go get that 72 hour pill everyone's always talking about. It'll just be weird trying to find a doctor here who can keep his mouth shut." He pulled her back him and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it... We'll risk it. No matter what happens, no regrets. Right?" "Right..." she replied but then asked. "But are you sure about this? Really?" "Really... I love you. I always have and I always will." She gasped and asked "You love me?" but he continued as if he didn't notice. "I just wish I hadn't been so stupid and such a chicken and told you the truth before. I wish it wouldn't have taken a lot of alcohol to finally tell you how I really feel. And if the woman I love, the woman who's now my wife, is having my baby, why wouldn't I want that? But you're the one I'm worried about, I mean you're only 18. Are you ready for all of this?" He was rambling but she didn't care, he had finally said those three words she had been waiting all these years to hear. She finally interrupted him and answered him with a kiss. His shocked expression quickly faded and he quickly responded by pulling her even closer to him. When they finally pulled apart she looked him in eyes and finally said the words he'd been dreaming of since the day he met her. "I love you" He pulled her into the kiss this time. When he pulled back he whispered breathlessly "I love you too, Mrs. Quincy". "Mrs. Quincy, huh. I think I could get used to that." She smiled and kissed him again. "Me too" he replied. They continued kissing for what seemed like an eternity until reality finally hit them. "Oh man, what do we tell everyone? You know Sadie is gonna kill me for not only getting married before her, but for getting married without her there! And what about Darius and, oh no, what about my dad?! Well, I hope you had fun last night because we're both gonna be dead soon!" He smiled as he stopped her once again pacing with a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. "They'll just have to accept it. There's no way I'm letting you go again. There's been so many stupid things I've done in my life, but this will never be one of them. I love you and no one is going to tear us apart." She smiled at his sincerity, the look in his eyes told her every word was straight from his heart. Looking back down momentarily she asked "What about the media? You know the press will have a field day with this." "I don't care. But we should probably tell everyone before they do. That's not really the best way to find out that your youngest daughter just got married to her producer. But for the rest of the world... I don't know. You could always announce it at your concert tomorrow night?" He responded. "Okay, sounds good to me... But we should probably get started telling everyone, there's no telling how much the press knows already or who could've been lurking outside of the chapel last night." "You've got a point" he retorted. "But first..." He trailed off as he grabbed his new bride by the waist, puling her into another deep, passionate kiss. He pulled her down onto the bed as he continued his assault on her lips. When they finally came up for air she pulled him close to her in a hug, she couldn't deny it felt right. She looked at her left hand and stated "You know, you really have good taste in jewelry. But where did we find a jewelry store that late at night?!" He chuckled as he replied "It's funny, that's the only part you can't remember. With most girls, that's the only thing they care about." She rolled her eyes as he continued. "And you know that's one of the many reasons why I love you." He pecked her on the lips as he finally answered her "But to answer your question, the engagement ring here, I already had. But the wedding bands, we got downstairs. You forget that this hotel has lots of stores in it, including a 'Tiffany's'." He finished as he kissed each of the rings and then her lips. Puzzled, she looked back to him and asked "You already had it? You mean you proposed with a ring you bought for someone else?" She pushed him off of her as she was starting to get mad. "How could you? Which one of your floozies did you get this for, and please don't say Sadie?!" She was trying to continue, but he cut her off with a kiss that left her speechless. "Sorry, but that was the only way to get you to shut up long enough for me to explain. No, I didn't buy that ring for some floozy. I bought that ring for you! I've had it for years now, actually. When I went to Europe with Sadie, I missed you so much that you were all I could think about. I came up with every excuse I could think of to get away from her. One day I went for a walk and saw this in the window of an old antique shop. Instantly, I knew it was something that you would love, so I bought it. I've held onto it ever since, knowing that one day I would have the chance to give it to you." She was in tears by the time he finished. "You've really had this since I was 16?" He simply nodded his head in response. "Oh, Tommy, I'm so sorry. I love you so much! I love it, I really do." They both smiled and she almost tackled him back onto the bed. As they started to kiss, he whispered into her ear "I love you too, Quincy." "God, I love the sound of that!" She almost screamed. He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as she started to kiss him again. As the kiss intensified they quickly forgot about the rest of the world. "Now I know you're now a pro at this, but let's re-try that special first time we were talking about?" He seductively whispered into her ear. "Sounds good to me... just don't expect to get out of here anytime soon! I have MANY years of pent of frustration caused by you to get out!" She breathlessly retorted. He simply smirked as he pulled the comforter off of his new bride. As he gazed up and down her body he happily exclaimed "I am a REALLY lucky man!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, now you guys know I REALLY love you! TRIPLE POST!!!**

- Chapter 4 -

After about an hour and a half of "re-enacting their wedding night", the newlyweds finally emerged from Jude's lavish hotel suite. Before heading downstairs to the theater to finalize a few minor details, they stopped by Tommy's suite so he could change his clothes. By the time they reached the stage, most of the work was done. "Thank god most of the tech guys already know what I like." Jude exclaimed as she glanced around the enormous theater in amazement . "Oh really? I thought I was the only one who knew what you liked?..." He smirked. She merely rolled her eyes at him and continued towards the stage. Climbing up the stairs to the stage Jude noticed that Sadie, Kwest and SME were already on the stage. When the couple reached the top steps, they were both almost attacked by Sadie and Kwest, Sadie pulling Jude off to one side of the stage and Kwest pulling Tommy to the other. As they were being drug in separate directions, they looked back at each other with confused faces, they both shook their heads as to say "I don't have a clue!" Sadie was the first to stop. "Jude, you'll never believe what happened last night!" Avoiding eye contact with her sister, Jude simply replied "Oh, I'm sure I will." "He..." was all Sadie could muster while giggling and crying. Jude grabbed Sadie by the shoulders, trying to calm her down. Meanwhile, on the other side of the stage Kwest was grinning from ear to ear as he blurted out to his best friend "I did it!" Still confused, Tommy tried to clarify "You did what exactly?" "Sadie, man" Kwest quickly replied, almost babbling . Still not sure where this was leading Tommy trailed off "Okay..." "No, T, I mean, I proposed... I finally proposed." He exclaimed. "And I said yes" Sadie practically screamed. "Congratulations!" both Jude and Tommy almost shouted back pulling Sadie and Kwest into gigantic hugs. Pulling back, they replied almost simultaneously, "Look, we need to talk..." But before they could continue Darius called them both from the back of the theater "Jude, Tommy... it's about time you two showed up! I've been looking for you everywhere!" They looked over at each other nervously and prepared for the worst. "Jude, Portia needs you in wardrobe backstage for the finishing touches on your dress. T, I need you at the soundboard, we're getting major feedback that these morons can't seem to fix." Before heading off to their tasks, Jude and Tommy looked at each and then back to Darius and saluted, "Sir, yes sir!!!" Darius chuckled and retorted "Now that's more like it!"

After about an hour or so, the two were finally reunited in a secluded corner of the backstage area. "God, I missed you so much!" Jude stated against Tommy's lips. "I know, I missed you too! How about we get out of here and head back upstairs?..." He almost begged, his lips still against hers. Pulling away, she groaned "You know I want to, but I can't. Portia's not done yet and Darius is on the warpath right now." "Great!" He huffed. "Relax, baby. We'll back in bed together in no time." He rolled his eyes at her. "Hey, you waited all this time for me. I think you can wait a few more hours for seconds, or thirds... or would that be fourths? Fifths? Or whatever! You know what I mean." He chuckled. "Yeah, Girl, you were DEFINITELY worth waiting for. And I think I told you so MANY times last night and this afternoon..." He trailed off as he leaned in kissing her neck. Starting to get lost in his touch, she caught herself and pulled away quickly. "If we get started again, I know there's no way we'd stop." She squeaked breathlessly. He muttered "That was the whole idea..." She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you later, Mr. Quincy..." She started to walk back towards wardrobe. "You bet your sweet married ass you will, Mrs. Quincy." She turned and giggled while blowing him a kiss. He sighed and walked back to main stage.

After Portia was finally done with Jude, she finally found her way back to the stage with Tommy nowhere in sight. Shrugging, she walked over to Sadie who was still giddy from Kwest's proposal the night before. Jude sat next to her on the edge of the stage and foolishly asked her for all of the details on the actual proposal itself. Sadie was deep into her story she Wally shouted out "Hey, Quincy?! We need you over here!" Both Tommy and Jude turned and shouted back, "What?!" Jude gasped as she caught herself, but Tommy just smirked cheerfully. Spied looked at Jude as if she had lost her mind "No, not Harrison or Lady Judith... We need Lord Squinty Frown. But we'll call you if we need you." Embarrassed, she blushed and replied "Sorry guys, I guess I didn't really hear you. I just heard someone shouting..." She couldn't help but think to herself "God, I'm sure Tommy's just loving this!!!..." (and he was) Spied noticed the odd expression on her face and exclaimed "Gheeze, you sure are acting weird today. You didn't even yell at Kyle and me for the hickeys on our necks!" "Your what?!" She yelled. "Nothing... I didn't say a thing!" He quickly replied before running off stage. She rolled her eyes at him and sat back down next to Sadie, who oddly enough, was still so involved in her story that she hadn't even noticed what had just conspired between Jude and Spied. Jude shrugged and listened to the rest of her story, still in progress.

Just as Sadie was finally wrapping up the long, yet romantic, story of her short engagement, the girls were interrupted by a man yelling from the back of the theater. "There's my girls!" They both looked up and yelled "Dad!" simultaneously. Jude obviously looking more shocked than Sadie. Tommy heard shouting coming from the front of the stage and peered out to see what the all commotion was about. He face instantly paled as he saw his new bride, sister-in-law and father-in-law encircled in a big group hug. His mind was racing, unsure of what to do next. "I'm dead... I know it. He already hates me... There's no way he's not gonna kill me for this!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I know it's short. But I thought it was better to have it separated from the next chapter, which will posted real soon. Please don't hate me! Enjoy!!!**

- Chapter 5 -

_His face instantly paled as he saw his new bride, sister-in-law and father-in-law encircled in a big group hug. His mind was racing, unsure of what to do next. "I'm dead... I know it. He already hates me... There's no way he's not gonna kill me for this!"_

As Tommy was still stunned and speechless up on stage, the Harrison's (and now, one Quincy) were on the floor in front of stage still held in their group embrace. Slowly, they all pulled apart. Jude was the first to ask the question that was on the mind of at least one other person in the room, "Dad, not that I'm not glad to see you. But, what are you doing here?!" "Well, you have your big show tomorrow night, and you know I didn't want to miss that. Plus, Darius called me and..." Stuart was cut off by a voice being cleared on stage. They looked up to see a smiling Darius in the middle of the stage. "Stuart, you're finally here." Darius hugged Stuart as he climbed onto the stage. "Yep, you know I wouldn't have missed this for the world" Stuart replied back. Darius looked around the theater and yelled out "Everyone, may I have your attention?! I would like for everyone to gather up here on stage for a few minutes, please? Thank you..." He trailed off as he gave everyone time to gather before him. As Tommy nervously walked over to Jude, he leaned over to whisper into her ear "Well, it looks like everyone's here so we'll only have to say it once. Besides, I don't think we'll have a chance to tell anyone else once your dad gets his hands on me." She chuckled and whispered back "Relax, Quincy. He may be mad at first, but I'm over 18 and he only wants to see me happy. He knows that you make me happy, he's known that for a long time now. I just wish Jamie was here too, so we could tell him in person. It just doesn't seem right for him to find out from the media. If only he would answer my calls..." She just sighed while he leaned over to hug her, reassuring her. But inside, she knew he needed the reassurance more then she did. Although, she knew that her dad would be furious, not matter what. But how much so, she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

Once everyone was finally on stage Darius began "Okay, now, as all of you know, the concert we're putting together for tomorrow night is riding the wave of Jude's recent success with her American market. How much so, surprised even myself. I knew the tickets would sell out fast, but this baffled even me. This show completely sold out within two hours of tickets going on sale!" The room gasped. "Yes, I know what you all are thinking. But to once again make a great situation even better, we've been in negotiations with a few television networks and have finally made a deal that I think everyone will be happy with." "Television networks?" Jude mouthed to Tommy as he shrugged in confusion. Darius continued "So, now in association with DirecTv, what we now have planned is to simulcast the concert live on Pay-Per-View so all of those fans who couldn't get tickets, can still get to see the show. Thus, the added urgency these past few days. I know this is a big shock, but I have faith in you all and I know we can pull it off seamlessly. I just wanted thank you all in advance for all of your hard work and to remind you all that I have faith in you." Jude leaned over to Tommy and whispered "Maybe it won't be so hard to tell the whole world after all!" Still slightly fearing for his life he whispered again, much louder this time "Forget the world, we need to tell your family and D first!" She shrugged, "I know, it would just be so much easier telling the world."


	7. Chapter 6

**DOUBLE POST!!!**

- Chapter 6 -

"Maybe it won't be so hard to tell the world after all!" Still slightly fearing for his life he whispered again, much louder this time "Forget the world, we need to tell your family and D first!" She shrugged, "I know, it'll just be so much easier telling the world."

While the group was still gathered, Jude loudly cleared her throat. "Hey, everyone... stick around the stage for a little while longer, please. I, well, we have an announcement also." Tommy's face paled again as he made his peace with God, preparing to die in the next few minutes. Seeing his almost scared expression, Jude just took Tommy's hand and lightly rubbed his fingers while squeezing it. This simple act calmed him down instantly. He knew that she loved him and no matter what, he loved her and would never regret what happened the night before.

Smiling at each other and then back at the anxious crowd that was circled around them, they began. Jude started "Well, first of all, let me just say that we're glad to first announce this now that we have all of our closest friends and family here with us." She locked eyes with her very confused Dad and then froze. Tommy sensed this and continued, taking her hand in his. "What she was trying to say was, well, as most of you know, Jude and I have skirted around the issue of a relationship and have just basically been too stupid to admit what was right in front of our faces." "You can say that again!" Kwest shouted out. Ignoring him, Tommy continued "We bounced in and out of meaningless relationships... umm...Sorry" he said as his words truly hit him as he looked at the faces of some of their ex's before them. Regaining her composure, she cut him off "Actually, I think what the gentleman with the foot in his mouth was trying to say was that no matter what, it always came back to the two of us. We've always had this great connection, and not just musically..." "Quit rambling and get to the point already!" Spied yelled from behind them. Blushing she started again "Okay, okay... I'm sorry. What we're trying to say is... Well, we just wanted you all to be the first to know that last night..." She took a deep breath before they finished together "We got married!"

They both closed their eyes tightly and then slowly opened them to gaze over the room full of stunned faces. "Okay, I know what you're thinking, but let us explain..." She started again. "Yes, it is a little sudden. And, I guess it was it the old cliche about having too much to drink in Las Vegas and getting married, but we don't regret it one bit. We knew how we felt, but, like Tommy said, we were too chicken to admit it. And well, like they say, 'Drunk lips speak sober men's thoughts'. We do love each other very much. We finally followed our hearts and are really happy. We just hope that you will be too." They clung tightly to each other as they awaited a response from the silent crowd before them, any kind of response at this point would've been welcomed. Kwest, as if on cue, was the first speak. Walking up to the couple he shook Tommy's hand and hugged Jude. "Well, its about damn time!" Both Jude and Tommy finally let out a breath they hadn't even realized they were holding. "Congratulations, Man. Welcome to the family! Now we're gonna be related, I guess. And Super-Star, you know you've always been like a sister to me. He couldn't have found a better match, and believe me, he spent a LONG time looking before he met you!" "Thanks, I think" she responded looking quite puzzled. Before she could say anything else, Spied and the boys grabbed her and pulled her into a big group hug. "We always knew there was something about you two...Now it's Lord and Lady Squinty Frown!" they remarked. Tommy noticed Jude grasping for air due to how tight the boys hold was on her. "I know you guys love her, but that's my wife you're suffocating there!" He joked as her pulled her from their grasp. 'Thanks..." she replied while trying to catch her breath.

Darius was the next to approach, seeing this they both froze. "Oh shit..." they both mentally shouted. To their surprise, he was smiling and reached his arms out to hug the two of them. "I can't say I'm exactly thrilled about this, but looking back, I guess I always saw it coming. Congratulations, you two." Looking at Tommy he said in a serious tone "You'd better not hurt our girl here, or you WILL regret it." Tommy smiled and replied "You don't have to worry about that D, I'm through running. I love Jude and I'm not going to do anything to screw this up." Then, looking over at Jude, Darius continued as she leaned in to hug him again "And you... like I said before, you always have to be unique. Most people date, get engaged and THEN get married, but not you... You just jump straight to the end." He chuckled while pulling away from the hug. "But no goofing around in the studio. And this better not interfere with your work!" He jokingly huffed before turning to walk away. "Now there's the Darius we all know and fear..." Jude joked.

Over the next few minutes the rest of the crew and staff (at least the staff that Darius had brought with them to Las Vegas) came to congratulate the newlyweds and offer their well wishes for the future. As the crowd slowly cleared, the two thought that, just maybe, the worst was over with. That was, of course, only until they saw the not to amused faces of Stuart and Sadie. Reluctantly they walked over to the two, awaiting the hell that they both knew was about to break loose. Holding hands, they whispered to each other "One down, two to go..."


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, since ya'll are so nice... Here's chapter 7, hot off the presses (well, you know what I mean!)TRIPLE POST!!!**

- Chapter 7 -

_As the crowd slowly cleared, the two thought that, just maybe, the worst was over with. That was, of course, only until they saw the not to amused faces of Stuart and Sadie. Reluctantly they walked over to the two, awaiting the hell that they both knew was about to break loose. Holding hands, they whispered to each other "One down, two to go..."_

Jude just looked at the floor as she and Tommy stood before her father and sister. Tommy broke the silence with a simple but awkward greeting. "Umm.. Hi, Sadie, Stuart" "That's Mr. Harrison to you." Stuart quickly retorted, pointing a finger at Tommy. Hearing this Jude sheepishly began "Dad, look, I know you're mad..." But he cut her off "No, don't. Don't even try to explain. How could you do this? How could you ruin..." This time, she cut him off "No, Dad... don't even try to say that I ruined my life. You know how much Tommy means to me. The past few years may have a been a little rocky, but he loves me. We love each other and we always have. Now I am not going to stand here defending our relationship to you. Either you accept us or you don't!" Sighing Stuart replied "Jude, honey, that wasn't what I was gonna say. I've always know that there was something between you two... even if you two didn't. I could always see the love in your eyes. What I WAS going to say was how could you ruin what's supposed to be your big day like that. I know you aren't a 'girly-girl', but I thought you would still want a big wedding with all of your friends and family there. I'm not mad that you married Tommy, I'm just mad and, honestly, a little disappointed that I wasn't there to see my youngest daughter get married." "Oh, Dad!" She practically jumped into his arms hugging him as tightly as she could. As she pulled away, Tommy finally spoke again "I know it's not the same, but if it's any consolation we did pay for pictures and a 'wedding video'..." "We did?" Jude asked. "Yeah, I found the receipt in my jacket this afternoon. It said the video and pictures would be ready for pick-up later today." He replied. "Cool... they really do think of everything." she mused. Looking over to Tommy, Stuart apologetically spoke "Tom, like I said, I'm not mad at you. You're not my favorite person right now, but it'll be okay. I know you love her, but if you do anything to hurt her, you'll have me to deal with. But otherwise, you two won't have any trouble with me. Just make each other happy and don't forget about the little things. You know I learned that one the hard way." Relieved, Tommy smiled and answered "Thanks Mr. Harrison." Stuart interrupted him "Sorry about that, you can call me Stuart. It was just a lot to take in, especially on what little bit of sleep I've had." Tommy smiled again while proceeding "It's okay, I understand. And you know I'll do everything I can to make her happy. I love her more than anything, hurting her is the last thing I'd ever want to do. Besides, everyone, including the media, knows how much I've changed since I met her. She really has made me a better person." "No, I just wouldn't put up with all of your crap so you eventually gave up!" She giggled. "Hey, could you two just do me a favor, please? Just be careful, I want grandkids, but not so soon. You're only 18, remember?!" Rolling her eyes, Jude leaned in to whisper in her father's ear "Hey, just be thankful I waited until my wedding night!" Shaking his head, trying to shake the thoughts that quickly entered his head, he conceded "I really didn't need to hear that!" She laughed and then looked over to her sister, seeing that she still didn't look to pleased.

"Oh come on, Sadie... You can't really be that mad at me, can ya?" Jude almost pleaded. Sadie rolled her eyes at her sister and then began divulge her true feelings. "Jude, you can't be serious?! You're only 18?! How is it possible that you got married before me?!?!?!" She almost shrieked as she went on "Jude, you know I love you, but come on. And no... It's not because he's my ex. I'm with Kwest now and I'm VERY happy." Sadie shrugged as she tired to think of the words to say what was really bothering her. She slowly began her confession, that quickly turned to almost unintelligible rambling. "Jude" she whined "You know it's not about Tommy or your age. I just always thought that we were going to be there for each other. How could you get married without me?! I always assumed that you'd be my Maid of Honor and I would be yours! Now, you're still going to be mine, but it's just not the same. I understand Dad missing it, he was still back in Canada, but me? I was here and only a phone call away..." She continued to ramble, but it was too hard to follow. She finally gave in to the tears that had been threatening to fall throughout her entire rant. Jude rushed to her side and pulled her into a big hug. "Oh, Sadie... I'm so sorry. I never knew you felt that way. Besides, you were too busy getting engaged yourself last night. And you know you would have KILLED me if I had interrupted that once-in-a-lifetime moment. Our getting married was, well, a VERY spur of the moment thing, I don't think even WE knew we were going to do it until we actually did it. The only thinking involved was stopping by the Tiffany's in the hotel to get our wedding bands. You know I wanted you to be there, both of you... But the important thing is that we're all here together now... all of us!" She finished, pulling her sister, her dad and her new husband into another group hug.

Eventually pulling away, Stuart questioned "Oh, and Sadie, what is this I hear about Kwest joining the family too? Am I losing both of my daughters now?" Sadie blushed and looked at the floor and then back up at her dad as she shyly began. "Well..."


	9. Chapter 8

- Chapter 8 -

_Eventually pulling away, Stuart questioned "Oh, and Sadie, what is this I hear about Kwest joining the family too? Am I losing both of my daughters now?" Sadie blushed and looked at the floor and then back up at her dad as she shyly began. "Well..."_

Sadie quickly (and in great detail) told her father the whole story of the previous night's events, from the elegant limo ride to the themed night club Kwest took her to, to the unforgettable, one of a kind proposal. "He sang to you?" Both Stuart and Tommy blurted, not trying to sound as surprised as they both truly were. "Yes, he did. He even wrote it himself." They all just stared at her in disbelief. "Oh come on, you can't honestly believe that anyone who has been in the music industry that long and works with artists all day, everyday, especially you two, wouldn't pick a thing or two over the years. He's actually pretty good, just so you know." Sadie stated matter-of-factly.

Finally noticing that the tension around his soon-to-be relatives had dissipated, Kwest walked over to the group and wrapped his arms around his fiancee's waist. "Everything okay over here? T's still breathing, so I guess ya'll aren't mad at him anymore?!" He happily inquired. Everyone but Sadie just stared at him with an amazed expression. Confused, he asked "What?! Did I miss something?" "No baby, everything is just fine, or at least it will be. But I was just telling them all about last night." Sadie answered before leaning over to peck her fiancee on the lips. "Oh, I see... ya'll don't believe that I could pull it off. Well, you two aren't the only ones with talent around here. I just choose not to flaunt it." He pointed out. "Oh yeah, that's it. Really..." Tommy interjected while smirking. "Dude, you forget, I've known you for years and I've NEVER heard you sing... rap maybe, but never sing." Sarcastically, Kwest joked "Well, we'll just see about that the time Sadie decides to have Karaoke night." "Is that a bet?" Tommy questioned while chuckling. "Well, sure, why not?!..." Kwest quickly replied. "Okay, you're on!" They both exclaimed while sealing the bet with a hand shake. "Easy boys..." Stuart interrupted. Turning to Kwest and reaching to shake his hand, Stuart continued. "Well, it looks like I gained two sons last night. Welcome to the family Kwest. I know you two will have a happy life together." "Thanks, Mr. Harrison. That really means a lot to me." Kwest replied while grinning. "Please, call me Stuart. We're going to officially be family soon, remember?! And thanks for waiting, so I can actually be at THIS wedding." Stuart chuckled and then glanced over at Tommy, who simply shrugged. They all tried desperately to keep straight faces, but ended up bursting out in laughter.

"Okay, enough goofing around you guys." Darius shouted from the edge of the stage. "Get back to work! We still have a lot to get done before tomorrow night." When Darius turned back to the scared intern behind him, Stuart agreed "He's right. You all have a lot to do before the big show, and I'm just in the way. I'm going to head up to my room and get settled, but how about we all meet back together for dinner later?" "Sure thing, Dad" Sadie and Jude answered in unison and then started to giggle. "We should be done here by about 5 or so. How about we all meet up in the lobby at 7?" Jude proposed. With a puzzled look on her face, Sadie asked 'Since when does it take you two hours to get ready?" Jude simply glared at her sister. "Oh... I see..." Sadie said softly as she finally caught on. "Okay, well, 7 sounds good to me. See you then, Dad!" Sadie quickly agreed and ran off to the back of the stage as if she had important work to do, but Jude knew better. After her Dad and Kwest said their farewells, they both walked off to their destinations, Stuart to the elevator and Kwest back to the sound board.

Left alone again, Jude remarked while chuckling "I swear, she is so blonde sometimes!" Tommy simply laughed before pulling her into a firm embrace. "So, two hours huh?! I guess that'll be enough time..." He jested while smiling down at her. "Well, I guess we'd better get back to work." He kissed her on top of the head before releasing her. Smiling back at him she simply replied "Not me..." He looked at her confused. " I'm done with everything I had to do. Hmmm... I wonder what I'm gonna do now?..." She teased. He groaned before pulling her to him once again, nipping at her neck with his lips. "No, no... we can't start that again. You gotta get back to work." She sadly stated. He rolled his eyes at her again. "Oh come on... You have to get the sound fixed. You wouldn't want my show tomorrow night to sound bad, now would you? You're the only one who knows how to get it right. For me?..." She batted her eyelashes while almost begging in a very sultry voice. He swallowed roughly before clearing his throat. "Okay..." He almost squeaked. Clearing his throat again, he attempted to continue "I'll get everything done here and meet you upstairs soon." He leaned in to her and put all of his emotions in a very passionate kiss that told her exactly what he would rather be doing at that moment. When their lips finally parted she remained speechless.

When her power of speech was regained, she joked while slowly gaining her composure, "Okay, save that thought for later... I'm, umm.. I'm gonna head over to the chapel and see if our video and stuff is ready yet. Dad and Sadie will freak if they don't get to at least watch our wedding... But, to be honest, I'd like to see it too. Some of it is still a little fuzzy, and you know I want to hear EVERY cheesy and mushy thing you said to me." She winked at him while he acted shocked. "Me?! Cheesy?? Never!..." He laughed and then gave her another kiss. "Okay, well I'm off Quincy. Be good!" She started as she turned to walk out of the theater. "YES, HONEY!" He bellowed behind her. Still walking towards the door, she turned and rolled her eyes at him, then turned back towards the door. Tommy chuckled and then climbed back onto the stage, heading towards to the sound board and Kwest, who was already hard at work trying to fix the feedback problem. "Gotta love those Harrison women!" Tommy mused. "Yeup... But then again, only one is still a Harrison, for now anyways..." Kwest smugly replied. "Yeah... those girls are gonna be the death of us!" Tommy joked. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his new bride exit the large theater.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry, guys... Please don't hate me for this! I should have a few more chapters up tonight... maybe. Lemme know whatcha think. Lata!!!**

- Chapter 9 -

About an hour and a half after Jude left Tommy at the stage to work on perfecting the sound set up for her show, she was finally leaving the East wedding chapel of the Bellagio. Without her receipt (as Tommy had left it in his room in his jacket pocket), it took a little longer than expected to get their pictures and DVD of the ceremony. Oddly enough, the attendant at the counter didn't recognize her and was a little skeptical that Tom "Little Tommy Q" Quincy would marry someone... well to put it nicely, someone like her. Jude was obviously annoyed, but when the hotel manager caught wind of the situation, everything was soon resolved and the rude clerk was definitely singing a different tune The whole ordeal thoroughly surprised Jude, although it was nice to not be immediately recognized, the clerk simply took it too far. Jude, not being the most timid girl in the world, knew a few choice words, but by the time the manager was done with the attendant, she now knew many new ones.

Glad to be finally heading back to her hotel suite (and hopefully back to Tommy), Jude stood in the elevator rather impatiently tapping her foot, watching the flashing numbers slowly approaching her floor. As the doors finally opened, she practically raced towards the end of the hall where her suite was located. As she fumbled with her card key, she heard a door behind her open. She slightly turned to see an older gentleman with a sweet face smiling at her. She simply smiled back. At first she thought he had recognized her, but then she wondered why a man of at least sixty would recognize her, he obviously couldn't have been a fan of her music. As she turned back to her door to fumble with the card again (she was really starting to hate these things!), the older gentleman spoke in a soft, but raspy voice "Congratulations! I hope you enjoy the rest of your honeymoon." Smiling, she turned back to the man. "Thanks!" was all she said, but the tone of her voice told the man how truly happy she really was. As she eventually got her card to work, she was about to walk into her suite when he bid her farewell. "Have a great evening, but please, try to keep it down this time." He just chuckled while her face turned bright red with a shocked expression on it. He laughed softly to himself as he turned and continued on down the hall towards the elevators.

After the shock of realizing that the only reason the man knew she was a newlywed was because of how loud her and Tommy were the night before she was very thankful for the age of the gentleman, there was no way he would've recognized her. Once the shock wore off, she simply giggled as she walked into her luxurious, surprised as to how loud they had actually been. She set the bag containing the pictures and DVD on the dining room table, then turned towards her bedroom as she was hoping to sneak in a nice bubble bath before Tommy was finished downstairs. As she opened the door to her bedroom she was shocked and appalled by what she saw. On her bed sat a half-naked brunette who was filing her nails. The brunette obviously hadn't notice Jude enter because she whined rather loudly "Hurry up... I'm getting really lonely out here AND the champagne's flat!!!" "Oh no, she did not just say that... This is SO not happening" Jude thought to herself. As the brunette continued to file her nails, still oblivious to her presence in the room, Jude loudly cleared her throat. "Oh Shit!" was all the brunette could muster. "Oh shit is right..." Jude almost shouted. "Where is Tommy?!" The brunette just stared at her. As Jude took a step towards her, she repeated her previous question, much louder this time though. Sheepishly the brunette simply replied "Tommy... is that his name? He's in the bathroom... ummm.. freshening up." "OUT!!!" Jude shrieked. "But?.." the brunette began, but Jude cut her off. "I don't care, get your clothes and get the hell out of my suite before I not only call security, but the police also! Now, I do not want to have to repeat myself again...GET OUT!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Fearing for her life, the brunette quickly grabbed her clothes from the floor and ran out of the suite as fast as she could in her trampy stilettos. Once she was finally out of the suite, Jude collapsed on the couch in the corner of her bedroom, her tears no long able to be contained. Her body wracked with sobs as she gasped for air. Jude was sobbing so intensely that she didn't even hear the door open and close behind her. "Oh god... What have I done?! Oh, how could I be so stupid?! How could I seriously believe that he honestly loved me?!" She whispered to herself as she continued to cry on the arm of the sofa.


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, okay... Here's the next chapter. Don't kill me... Please?! I love you...?! HA! I think ya'll will like this... eventually!**

- Chapter 10 -

Jude was sobbing so intensely that she didn't even hear the door open and close behind her. "Oh god... What have I done?! Oh, how could I be so stupid?! How could I seriously believe that he honestly loved me?!" She whispered to herself as she continued to cry on the arm of the sofa.

"What are you talking about?" a voice from behind her questioned. She quickly spun around to see Tommy standing there with a confused look on his face. "Oh, don't even try to pull that crap on me. Don't try to deny it, I caught you. I caught you with... with... some tramp!!!" She growled at him. Still very confused and slightly annoyed he questioned again "Jude, what the hell are you talking about?..." She cut him off. "You know damned well what I'm talking about it. I'm talking about that brunette bimbo I found on our bed, excuse me, my bed, complaining about how 'lonely' she was and how flat our champagne was!" Her voice raised continually until she was yelling at the top of her lungs again. "Jude..." he started, but once again she cut him off "No, I don't want to hear it... I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. You've hurt me more times than I can count, but this... this takes the cake. You couldn't even go one whole day before cheating on me?! Why the hell did you even bother marrying me if you didn't really want me. Why'd you want to STAY married to me after that... You could have very easily gotten it annulled or gotten a divorce if you wanted. That's all you would have had to say. The truth, Tommy, that's all I ever wanted...You're all I ever wanted. God, I was so stupid..." She tried to continue but she couldn't hold back the tears that soon flooded her eyes any longer. She collapsed onto the couch once again. Tommy, now really angry, finally got his chance to speak, more like his chance to yell. "Jude, I have no fucking clue what you're talking about. I've been working my ass off all afternoon, trying to get back here as soon as I could, just to find you crying. And then you start yelling at me for god knows what. What the hell, Jude?!" Seeing his new bride continue to cry was too much for him. He shook his head and then knelt down next her before he spoke again, this time softly "Jude, honey, I love you, you know that. Honestly, I have no clue what you're talking about. I just walked in the door." Raising her head slowly, she wipes away her tears with her sleeve and asks "But, what about her?" "Her? Her who?" He replied, still genuinely confused. "The half-naked brunette I found in our bed... The one I threatened and threw out! She said you were in the bathroom freshening up..." She trailed off. "Jude, I just got here. I came up here looking for you. Call downstairs, just ask Kwest... ask Darius... hell, ask Sadie, you know she won't lie for me... Just ask them where I've been all afternoon since you left. They'll all tell you I working with Kwest on sound. We finally fixed that damn feedback problem... Thankfully, it was just a shitty cable or else I might have ended up there all night. But baby, you know I love you and I would never do that to you. You are my world. I haven't been with anyone besides you in a long time. Think about it... I've waited so long to be with you... Why would I choose now, our first day as husband and wife, to screw around?! " He finished, taking her in his arms. "I don't know... I just... I saw her here and then she said you... Oh God!" She exclaimed. "What?" he asked. "If you were downstairs, then who is in the bathroom?!" They both turned to look at the bathroom door as it started to open as if on cue.


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay... I guess I've kept ya'll waiting long enough. ENJOY!!!**

- Chapter 11 -

_"Oh God!" She exclaimed. "What?" he asked. "If you were downstairs, then who is in the bathroom?!" They both turned to look at the bathroom door as it started to open as if on cue._

Wrapped in nothing but a towel a figure emerged from that bathroom with a big grin on his face, "Oh sweet lips?... Your sugar daddy's back!" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jude and Tommy glaring at him. "Uh-oh" escaped his lips before he had a chance to stop himself. "Spied! Do you realize how much trouble you've caused?!" Tommy yelled. He meekly replied "Ugghh... Where's...?" He tried to ask, but Jude cut him off "Oh your little half-naked bimbo?! I threw her out!" She spat back at him. Tommy continued to yell as he smacked Spied in the back of the head. "You MORON! She thought that was me in there!!! Thankfully, I came in before it was to late. What if I hadn't, huh?! What if she had packed and left before we could straighten this all out?! You almost ruined my life!!!... YOU!!!..." Tommy tried to attack Spied but Jude grabbed him just in time. Spied slumped down onto the bed. "Dudes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just couldn't get any privacy because Darius always sets it up so me, Kyle and Wally have to share a suite. I never get a room to myself. Wait... Why are you guys here anyways...?" He questioned. "Uh... This IS my suite, if you hadn't noticed!" She retorted sarcastically. "No, I mean, I figured you'd be staying in Quincy's room." He added. "Well, we hadn't really thought that far ahead yet... But last night at least, we stayed here. And all of my stuff is still here." She stated simply. Much calmer now, Tommy continued "But still, that doesn't give you the right to just come in and use this place as your own personal secret spot to get it on." Speid shrugged. "I know, Dude. And I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I just got a little carried away." "Yeah, well, it'd better not happen again! Now get your ass back in that bathroom and get dressed. NOW!" Tommy commanded. "Relax, Dude... I'm going..." Spied said under his breath, but they both heard him. "God that kid drives me nuts. Is he EVER gonna grow up?!" Tommy fumed after the bathroom door was shut. Jude just sat there quietly. After ranting on for a few more minutes, Tommy finally noticed Jude's silence. Lowering himself down to where she sat on the couch, he brushed a few strands of hair from her face and realized she was still crying. "Girl, what's wrong? Spied was the idiot, not me. You know I would never do anything like that to you." Tommy stated softly and reassuringly. "I know, that's the problem..." She meekly replied. Tommy just stared at her with a confused expression. "Tommy, how could I ever think that you would do such a thing?! I'm a terrible person. I saw her and automatically assumed the worst. You should hate me right now..." She sobbed. Pulling her to him, Tommy kissed the top of her head and then replied just above a whisper. "Hey, I could never hate you. ...Never. And you're not a bad person, you've just had some bad experiences with some bad people, me included. To be honest, if I walked and found a half naked man in our bed, I would probably jump to conclusions too. But then it would hit me how silly I was acting and we would work everything out, just like we did today. Relax, baby, you can't get rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me forever..." He trailed off as he kissed the top of her head again. "Forever?!" She repeated as the sobs subsided. He chuckled "Yeah, forever. So, you'd better to get used to it... You're gonna have to put with me for a VERY long time!" Then, in a serious tone, he went on "I love you, Jude. Don't you ever forget that. You're mine and I'm yours, for now and always." She turned to look up at him, seeing the love and sincerity in his eyes. "I love you too, Tommy." She turned around completely this time, reaching up to hold his head in her hands. She stared deeply into those blue eyes that had melted her heart so many times before placing a chaste on his lips. She was about to pull away when he grabbed her by the waist and quickly deepened the kiss. They continued kissing until they heard the bathroom door reopen. They turned to watch Spied sulk out the room. When they heard the front door open and close once again, they leaned back into each other, touching their foreheads ever so gently. "You know" she began "You'd better not ever cheat on me. Seriously, I almost killed that girl. It took everything I had not to rip her pretty little head off. The only thing that stopped me was tomorrow." "Tomorrow?!" he questioned in a puzzled tone. "Yeah, I have too many fans who are looking forward to seeing me perform tomorrow night. Besides, you know what they say, 'Shows before hoes!' " She laughed and then kissed him again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, you guys deserve it... some drama-free Jomminess! ENJOY!!! Thanks for the comments! I love ya'll!!!**

- Chapter 12 -

After Spiederman left, Jude and Tommy Quincy continued to make out. As times passed, they ultimately rose and made good use of the spare bedroom of the suite as there was no way they were getting back into the bed of the master bedroom until housekeeping was finished with it. Even though Jude had always been skeptical about "hotel cleanliness", this was the Bellagio, a five star hotel that definitely earned and deserved it's high rating. Hell, she even used their comforters, so that's saying a lot!

The newlyweds had their first taste of what was sure to be lots of 'make-up sex' over the oncoming years. Even though the fight ended up being a huge misunderstanding, they both felt guilty and truly sorry for some reason. Tommy assumed his guilt was brought on by all his past mistakes with Jude that would naturally lead her to lose faith in him, and Jude still felt guilty for not having faith in her best friend, and now husband, when deep down she knew he would never do such a thing, especially not on their wedding day. But they quickly gave up those thoughts as passion and their deep desire for each other instantly took over. Focused on one another, they soon forgot about the rest of the world. They were just so wrapped in what they were doing... so wrapped up in each other. Their mutual climaxes released all of the tension brought on by the stupid fight, releases they both desperately needed.

After a few hours of "making up", the couple finally emerged from their suite and headed downstairs to meet up with the rest of "the family". To their surprise, they were the only ones there. Realizing this, large smiles quickly graced both of their faces before they each grabbed the other's hand and hurried back into the elevator and up to their suite for what was about to be round 13 or so. A half hour later they once again attempted to meet with her family in the lobby. Thankfully, they were not the only ones arriving late. As the elevator doors opened to the hotel lobby, they emerged just as Sadie and Kwest walked out of the elevator adjacent to theirs. Looking around the lobby, they noticed that Stuart wasn't there yet. "What is it about you Harrison's? You just can't go anywhere without being late?" Tommy joked to his wife. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, YOU'RE the reason we're late this time, dear." She sweetly stated, smiling at him as she spoke. He simply shrugged his shoulders before giving her a sweet peck on the lips. "It was well worth it!" he chuckled. They separated just in time to see Stuart heading towards them from one of the Casinos. "There you are... I'm sorry I'm late, I lost track of time in there. Have you been waiting long?" Stuart asked as he quickly approached. "No... Actually, we all just got here ourselves." Jude answered her father. "Oh, okay. Well, everyone ready to go?" He asked, They all nodded and headed towards 'Prime Steakhouse', one of the many restaurants in the hotel.

As the dinner progressed, they all casually talked about how their trip to Vegas had been so far, about Jude's new album, and just about anything else they could think of, anything other than the topic of weddings and marriage that is. It was obvious to Stuart that everyone was holding back, he understood why, but deemed it unnecessary. To both of the young couples' surprise, he was the one to bring up the topic of conversation that they had all been dreading. Although Stuart seemed to be okay with Tommy and Jude's marriage and Sadie and Kwent upcoming nuptials, they all assumed that deep down the complete opposite was true. "So, have you two made any plans for once you get back home?" He casually asked his youngest daughter. Confused, she questioned "What do you mean?" "Well, like where are you going to live? Are you going to move into Tommy's apartment or are you two going to get something together?" He smiled while he asked her. He didn't want to send the wrong impression... He was genuinely interested, but didn't want to seem disapproving or overbearing though."Dad..." She chuckled "We've only been married for a day! We haven't thought that far ahead yet. But I guess we'll stay at Tommy's for a while, just until we can get a place of own. Something amazing... Right?" She looked over at Tommy. "Yeah" He replied. "My place is nice, but it's too small. It's more for a bachelor. It's definitely not a place to start a family. Plus, the press is going to be hounding us. I guess we'll get something that has a lot of land so we can have our privacy and a big yard for the kids to play in." Tommy finished while everyone else at the table simply stared at him in amazement. None of them, especially Kwest (whose jaw had dropped at his friend's statement) who had known him forever practically, had ever heard him talk like that, about wanting kids and a 'family'. Tommy even surprised himself a little, he had never imagined himself to be a 'family man', at least that was until he met Jude. "Start a family?!..." Stuart choked out. "Well, yeah... Not right away, of course. But it's what we both really want. Besides, I'm not getting any younger and I think Jude will make a great mother." He looked over at her lovingly, just to find her looking back at him with the exact same look in her eyes, a smile slowly spreading across her lips. He knew her heart was melting at his words as she knew it was the truth and that he just simply wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. "Yeah... and you'll make a wonderful father..." She smiled. "...someday" She added when she saw her father staring at her. She was grinning from ear to ear as she wrapped her arms around Tommy's, pulling him close to her so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. She gazed upwards into his eyes as he sweetly stated "I love you..." She smiled back at him and gently replied "Ditto..." Then she leaned upwards to graze his lips with hers. As she lowered back to his shoulder, her father cleared his throat and directed his attention to his eldest daughter. "So, how about you two? Any thoughts as to a setting a date?" Sadie, who still was looking at Tommy and Jude in shock due to their earlier statements, was jerked back to reality back her fathers voice. "Sadie?" he questioned in a sing-song voice. She smiled, shaking off her shocked expression, before answering her father. "Well Dad, we haven't really had much of a chance to discuss it yet, but I think we were both hoping for a spring wedding. That'll give us enough time to plan a proper wedding, find a house but still keeping it in the near future. I think we've waited long enough as it is!" She smiled, looking up at her fiancee. All Kwest could do was smile, he was so happy. He would soon the have woman who held his heart as his wife.

The rest of the dinner was spent discussing plans for the upcoming wedding of Sadie and Kwest, at least that's what the girls discussed. Stuart simply watched his little girls, well, the grown up women who once were his little girls, as they giggled and gasped at all of the great ideas they were coming up with. Tommy and Kwest just smiled as they watched their women deeply involved in their planning. The boys simply smiled and nodded when their opinions were requested on numerous occasions... always followed by eyes being rolled in unison before the girls went back to planning Sadie's dream wedding. Tommy leaned over to Kwest and whispered, "Now you know why we eloped!"


	14. Chapter 13

**_Here's the next chapter. Sorry it so long to post! Once again, I own nothing... not Instant Star, not the Bellagio, not Ben & Jerry's... nothing! So don't sue me, I have nothing of value. Besides, take it as a compliment and free advertising if I use you or your product in my story. LOL Lata peeps!!!_**

- Chapter 13 -

The seductive looks that the newlyweds were giving each other all through dinner told everyone at the table that the restaurant was definitely not where they wanted to be. Jude attempted to excuse her husband and herself from the table, using the long day to follow as an excuse. Before she could finish, Stuart cut her off, "Actually, there's one more thing. If you could wait just a few more minutes please." he questioned with a sincere smile. They looked at him, then back at each other before sitting back down. As they settled back into their seats their waiter arrived carrying a medium sized cake. Seeing this, Stuart grinned from ear to ear while everyone else had a look of bewilderment. As the cake was set down before them, the couples soon understood Stuart's wide smile. The cake had "Congratulations to the happy couples!" written across it in icing. With this simple gesture, they all knew that he was truly comfortable with and even happy about their recent announcements. Looking at his daughters, Stuart was the one to break the silence. "I hope you like it, I asked for an ice cream cake... your favorite." Excitedly, Jude and Sadie questioned in unison "Half baked?!" All of the men chuckled and the girls simply rolled their eyes as their father answered "Yeup, half baked it is... anything for you two." They squealed "Thanks!" before Sadie grabbed a knife and started cutting the cake while Jude handed her plates to put the "slices" on. To be honest, each "slice" came out more like a mountain of mush. It was a 'Ben & Jerry's favorite of both Jude and Sadie that comprised of chocolate chip cookie dough and brownie batter in a mixture of both chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Besides, having the same parents and hair color, the same tendency to ramble when excited, and interest in music industry hotties, this was their only other similarity to the dismay of both Kwest and Tommy who weren't too fond of this concoction, but to make their women happy they ate it without complaint.

After the cake had quickly disappeared, partially due to both of the girls having at least two pieces, Tommy paid the bill while everyone got ready to turn in for the evening. Before going their separate ways, Jude and Sadie gave their father a big hug at the same time. "Night Daddy!" they exclaimed. Hugging them back, Stuart closed his eyes and soft stated "My girls... No matter how old you are, even if you're married with kids or grand-kids, you'll always be my little girls." Jude and Sadie looked at each other with knowing smiles before leaning up simultaneously kissing their father on opposite cheeks. He laughed as they pulled apart. Jude stepped beside Tommy, wrapping her arms around his waist as he told Stuart goodnight, then looking down at her. "Ready to go to bed?" He asked innocently. They all rolled their eyes as she lightly punched him in the arm. Genuinely confused, "What?!" was all he could say as they all walked off. Jude simply turned and shot him a "you've gotta be kidding me?" look. The not-so-innocent alternate meaning of his words finally dawned on him. "Oh, sorry..." he shyly shrugged before walking with her towards the elevator. As Jude pressed the 'up' button next the elevator, she turned to speak the rest of her extended family "Oh, before I forget again, I got a copy of the ceremony from the chapel earlier. So, if you want, you can stop by tomorrow to watch it." "Oh, okay... Well, we all have to be in the theater for final sound check at 3, so how about eleven? Then we can all go out to lunch afterwards." Sadie said as more of a statement than a question. Jude and Tommy looked at each other then back at Sadiebefore Jude answered "Okay, see you at eleven. Just make sure you call first!" Sadie started "Why should we call if you're expecting us?!" She blushed and lightly chuckled as she finished "Oh, I see." when she saw Tommy smirk. With that, they two couples and Stuart got into the elevator to head upstairs to their rooms.

Upstairs in what has become their 'bridal' suite, Jude kicks off her shoes as Tommy takes off his suit jacket. She starts to rub her feet as she complains "High heels MUST have been invented by a man! Ughh... Man, I hate being a girl!" Tommy kneels before her and pushes her hands out of the way, his taking over for them. He smirks and jokes "Hey, being a girl can't be THAT bad, now can it? I mean, you get to dress up all sexy and drive men wild, you can cry and not be called whimpy, you get to touch your breasts whenever you want, you have guys open doors and basically do anything else you want them to..." Looking at her feet he gives her a look that says "Hint-hint!" as he continues "And hey... you get ME?!" She laughs and replies "See my point?!" He feigns a hurt expression as he stands up. "Okay, okay... I guess being a girl does have it's rewards. But, it's still not worth the pain of high heels, PMS and childbirth!" "Not even me?" he questions with a chuckle as he leans in to kiss her. "No, not even you..." Ignoring her last statement, he kisses her passionately. As they eventually come up for air she breathlessly retracts her previous statement "Okay, maybe you are. But not much else..." she trails off as he kisses her again.

After a few more minutes of making out, she reluctantly pulls away from him. Standing, once again breathless, Jude stutters "Umm.. As much as I love this, we have a DVD to watch." Confused, Tommy questions "But I thought we just told them that we'd watch it with them tomorrow?" She shrugs and answers "Well, yeah, we will... But don't you want to see it first? What if we were even more smashed than we remember and said or did something really embarrassing that we wouldn't want them to see or even known about?! Something that we don't remember? Would you really want to find that out in front of everyone?" Shrugging, he stands up. "I see your point. Let's go watch our wedding!" He answers as he follows her to get the DVD from the table where she left it earlier that day. As she carries the DVD to the tv, she softly whispers to herself. "You know, it's kind of funny. Most people watch this after they have been married for at least a few years. But we haven't even been married a full day yet." "Hey, it may not have been the best way to do it, but the important thing is that we are in fact married, right?" He reassures Jude while softly kissing the top of her hand. "You're exactly right my dear" She answers as she pecks him on the lips. "When am I not?!" He smugly replies. Rolling her eyes she turns back to the tv.


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, since everyone is goin nuts wondering what's on the dvd... here it is. And once again, I own nothing... not the music, show, or TiVo... nothing! ENJOY!!!**

- Chapter 14 -

Jude fumbled with the tv for a while, trying to get the dvd to play. She wasn't totally stupid when it came to electronics, but for the life of her, she just could not get the dvd player and tv to communicate with each other. "Tommy... Help!" She exclaimed. "The tv is on and so is the player, they LOOK like they're ready but it won't play. Fix it!" "Girl, do I look like a tv repair man to you? What makes you think I can fix it?" He chuckled. "Oh, come on Quincy?! I've seen your apartment, your sound system alone could confuse NASA scientists AND you organize the full set up for my shows. So, once again I say, fix it!" She answered a slightly excited tone in her voice. With a laughable huff he replied "Fine... I'll TRY. But first, number one, I sure as hell didn't set up my stereo. I hired someone to do that. Number two, all I set up for your shows is the sound board and just figure out what's wrong by process of elimination. It's not really that hard. And number three, well, I have a hard enough time setting up my TiVo, so don't be surprised if this doesn't work."Jude just watched as Tommy went to work on the tv, trying to hold back her laughter at his previous statements. Okay, she knew that nobody was perfect, especially him, but who would've thought that he, the infamous Tom Quincy, couldn't even set up his TiVo. She was failing miserably at hiding her amusement of that realization, so she decided a change of subject might help. "So... kids, huh? I never really imagined you as the 'family man' " She nonchalantly asked, bringing up their earlier conversation from dinner. Although. She acted as if it wasn't a big deal, she was genuinely interested in his response. Surprised by her choice of conversation topic, Tommy turned to Jude with a grin and simply answered "Yeah... What, surprised that 'Lil' Tommy Q' wants more out of life than just a good hair day?" She couldn't help but laugh, it was almost as if he had read her mind. Regaining her composure she replied "Something like that." He rolled his eyes before turning back to the tv as she continued "I just didn't know you wanted kids, especially more than one. I guess you just always seemed like the kind who would ship'em off to boarding school or have them be basically raised by their live in nannies." Standing up while looking into her eyes so she could see the pure honesty in his, he concedes "You know what, me either. I never thought I wanted any of that either. Seriously... If I can't even set my TiVo, what would I do with a baby?! Besides, I doubt I'm the best role model for a kid to look up to. But, that was then. The day I met you everything changed. For the first time in my life I could see a real future... You know my marriage to Portia was more of a publicity stunt concocted by Darius to sell more records than it was real love. We starting dating and he thought it would be a great idea and for some reason, blame it on being young, stupid and horny, we went along with it. I truly never thought that I would get married because I really wanted to... because I was in love. But when you came into my world and I fell hard for you, I finally started to see that not only was it possible, but it was what I REALLY wanted. I started to actually believe that one day I might actually be truly happy. And to be honest, it scared the shit out of me. I was so sure I would screw that up just like I do everything else. But I know now that as long I have you beside me, I can do it. I can do just about anything..." Smiling she sweetly replied "Everything but set your TiVo and get this dvd to play, that is." He couldn't help but laugh. He pulled her close into a hug and groaned out "Ugh... I love you so much, Girl. Thank you for putting up with me!" He finished by planting a soft kiss on the top of her head before resting his chin on it. She responded just as sweetly this time as the last "Anytime... now do you think you can get this thing to work or do I have to call the front desk?" Rolling his eyes, he shrugged "Just give me a few more minutes.." She looked at him skeptically. "Okay, five more minutes and then you can call... Deal?" He asked sarcastically. She chuckled "Deal!" Thankfully, it didn't take the five minutes, more like two, and he had it working. She wasn't sure what the problem had been but he kept grumbling something about selector boxes and av inputs. She had never been happier that her tv at home had the dvd player built in.

Before they settled on the couch to watch their wedding, Jude went into the fully stocked kitchenette to pop some popcorn. Trying to contain his laughter Tommy just had to ask "Jude, how can you be hungry? We just had dinner and you had three helpings of that ice cream cake?!" In a shocked voice she questioned "How can you watch a movie without popcorn?!" He was amazed, she made it sound as if it was a written law or something. He couldn't hold back his laughter this time. "Well, it's not really a movie... more of a family video." As the words came out of his mouth the realization hit him that this was in fact their first family video, the first of what he hoped would be many more over the upcoming years. He made a mental note to buy a camcorder as soon they got back to Toronto. He was jerked back to reality by Jude continuing the rambling she had begun after his last remark. Apparently, it consisted of how home videos were in fact movies, they were just filled with a lot of unknown actors improvising and the movies hadn't been edited yet, so what they were watching was the rough cut. He laughed as she finished "So this one should be a romantic-comedy... Right?" He kissed her sweetly on the lips and simply replied "Whatever you say, Big Eyes!" With that she grinned and followed him back to the couch to watch the "movie".

To their ultimate delight, the wedding went rather smoothly and not too embarrassing, surprisingly enough. Yes, there were a few slurred words and a lot of giggling, but it wasn't as bad as they had feared. Although the couple had been drunk, they had in fact been at the wedding, so Tommy was more than a little surprised by how many times his wife said "Awww...", "They make a such cute couple" and "I wonder what happens next?!" She even got a laugh out of him when she shouted at the tv "Kiss her you fool!" while throwing some popcorn at it. He thought to himself that he had definitely picked a winner. Her insanity was just one of the may reasons why he loved her so much.

When it came to the point in the ceremony where the preacher (which to Tommy's surprise wasn't an Elvis impersonator, which was a nice step away from the 'married in Vegas' cliche) had them speak their vows, ones that they had prepared themselves, they were both amazed to find out that the chapel really did think of everything. With the two of them being musicians, it was no big surprise that they vowed their love to each other in song. It was a surprise though that the chapel had a karaoke machine for the bride and groom to serenade each other, which with Jude and Tommy being that bride and groom, it was most definitely taken advantage of. Even after having a lot to drink, Tommy was still a gentleman and naturally let Jude go first. Jude cleared her throat as the music began to play a very familiar tune. The choice of the song that had been intended to express her love to Tommy had obviously been impacted by the amount of drinks she had previously ingested because it was more ironic than she had intended. It was like what should be expected was actually what in reality would never be expected because of the irony of it all. The song being belted out by the fiery blonde on the tv screen was none other than "Today I Met The Boy I'm Gonna Marry" by Darlene Love. 

Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry  
He's all I wanted all my life and even more  
He smiled at me and the music started playing  
Here comes the bride when he walked through the door

Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry  
The boy who's life and dreams and love I wanna share  
The boy whose on my hand a band of gold appeared before me  
The band of gold I always dreamed I'd wear

When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation  
This time it wasn't just my imagination

Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry  
He's just what I've been waiting for oh yes  
With every kiss, oh this is it my heart keeps saying  
Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry

INSTRUMENTAL INTERLUDE

When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation  
This time it wasn't just my imagination  
Today i met the boy I'm gonna marry  
He's just what I've been waiting for oh yes  
With every kiss, oh this is it my heart keeps saying  
Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry

As she sang her heart out to the man she loved more than life itself, the amount of alcohol she had consumed was clearly evident, not in a stumbling and slurring way, but in more of getting very deeply involved and engrossed in her own words. She was almost in tears by the time she finished. She wasn't the only one lost in the moment though, she had Tommy (both, the one on the screen and the one watching) completely entranced. Even if it was extremely obvious and unoriginal and not even one of the many songs she had written about him, he had never loved her more than he did at that very moment.

Next, was Tommy's turn at the mic. After watching Jude's "interesting" performance, he was almost afraid to find out what song he had chosen to profess his undying love to her in his slightly drunken state. He was worried that he may have chosen a song with the same amount of irony, such as "Hey Jude", which would have earned him a slap, even if it truly was her favorite song. To his relief, it wasn't as cheesy as Jude's choice, but was still true to his heart and very appropriate. His not so subtle song of choice was "I Wanna Spend My Life With You" by Slaughter.

I've been livin' in this lonely world  
Wishin' I could find someone to love  
Hopin' someone would come from above  
Change my life (Yeah)

Then I noticed you there You were my angel sent from my despair  
I know that you are the lady who cares (Whoa... Yeah, yeah)

I wanna spend my life with you (Yeah, Yeah)  
I wanna spend my life with you (Yeah, Yeah)  
With You

Well I think of all of those sleepless nights  
It's like the earth was standin' still  
You know I hardly had the will to survive (Yeah)

Then I noticed you there  
You were my angel sent from my despair  
I know that you are the lady who cares (Whoa... Yeah, yeah)

I wanna spend my life with you (Yeah, Yeah)  
I wanna spend my life with you (Yeah, Yeah)  
With you, baby

My Lady!

Whoa, oh yeah yeah

I wanna spend my life with you  
Only with you baby  
I wanna spend my life with you  
You know you're my little angel  
I wanna spend my life with you

Don't you know  
I wanna spend all of my life with you, babe  
Cause you gave me all your loving  
And baby I know it's true, yeah  
Cause you're the only one for me  
Baby I'm the one for you

As he sang, the love he felt for her was also extremely apparent and written all over his face. He had bewitched both Judes, much as she had done to him earlier. Not waiting for the preacher's permission, the song ended with two very passionate kisses, the one unfolding on the tv screen and the one growing progressively more passionate on the couch of the hotel suite. As the preacher on screen chuckled, he pronounced them husband and wife, then both couples kissed again as they both hurried back to the bedroom of their hotel suite to enjoy a few of the perks of married life.


	16. Chapter 15

In the beginning I wasn't even gonna actually go into the wedding or the wedding dvd too much, but since ya'll kept asking about it, I just couldn't resist. So, here's more of the Jommy wedding. ENJOY!!!

- Chapter 15 -

The next morning Jude was the first to awake, surprising early. Well, early for her that is, especially compared to the day before. She looked over to the alarm clock on the night stand. Eight o'clock. That left them with three hours before the rest of the family would show up, and knowing Sadie, they would be there at eleven on the dot, probably sooner. Jude silently sighed before looking over to her husband, who to her surprise was still asleep. This was a surprise to her because he was normally a very early riser, something that she had found out the hard way on numerous occasions when she overslept and he had to physically drag her out of bed so they could at least try to get to work on time, try being the key word. She couldn't help but smile at the sleeping figure beside her. For a change it was him who was sleeping on her, he was snuggled against her with his arm around her waist and his head on her upper chest, almost on her shoulder, while her arm was wrapped protectively around him. The happy and completely content expression on his face reassured her that she had made the right decision (even if it had been a drunken one), that marrying him would never be a mistake. While lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the man in her arms waking up. She was still daydreaming about the last two days when she felt his soft lips being pressed against hers. It didn't take her long to respond as there truly was nothing else in the world like his kisses. When they finally came up for air he flashed her his signature smile and breathlessly whispered to her "Good morning, wife" Smiling she sweetly replied "Good morning, husband." She leaned in to kiss him again. "So, we have three more hours until we get invaded. What do ya wanna do?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "Well, I can think of a few things..." He smirked while reaching for her under the covers. They had wasted more than enough time over the past three years, so now that he could finally have her, he was jumping (pardon the pun) on every opportunity he had with her. As he started to kiss down her neck, she barely breathed out "Is that all you think about?" He chuckled "Since I met you?.. Yeah, just about." She lightly chuckled back "Okay, just checking." And with that they proceeded to enjoy the feeling of their bodies against each other once again.

Around ten-thirty the phone in their suite rang. Tommy finally answered it on the third ring. "What?!" he groaned into the phone. A little surprised by his rough greeting, Sadie gruffly retorted 'Well good morning to you too! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She lightly giggled as she said the last part. Tommy ignored the true meaning of her words and flatly answered "No. Sorry, I was getting the door for room service . They just brought up our breakfast. Did you need Jude for something, she's in the shower?" Slightly annoyed she managed to calmly answer "Umm... No, you told me to call before coming up. Remember?" "Oh yeah, sorry Sades. I may be awake, but my brain's still asleep." He apologized. She laughed before whispering under her breath "Yeah, I doubt there's been any blood in your brain for days!" Not quite hearing her, Tommy asked "What was that?" "Oh, nothing. We'll be up soon, so you'd better be decent!" She cheerily replied before hanging up the phone. Tommy just shook his head as he placed the phone back on the receiver. Just as he was walking back to table where the servers had left their breakfast Jude came out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe while attempting to dry her hair with a towel. "Did I hear the phone?" She asked as she placed a short, but sweet kiss on his lips. "Yeah, it was just Sadie. She said they all should be up soon. Oh, and she said to make sure that we're decent when they get here." He chuckled at the last part. In a obviously fake tone of disappointment she shrugged "Oh darn, and I was hoping to squeeze in one more time before they got here. So much for that idea..." She joked. He reaches around her, pulling her to him and smugly states "Hey, we still have time. We can skip the foreplay and get straight to the good stuff." He wiggled his eyebrows before kissing her passionately. She let out a short giggle before pulling away. "As good as that sounds, they'll be here any minute. And if I know Sadie, she's dragging them down the hall as we speak. Besides, I'm hungry. So, move it!" Rolling his eyes he stepped aside and held out his arms as if to usher her to the table. "Damn, you sure worked up an appetite I see..." He groaned out. She pecked him on the lips before answering "Well, it's all your fault. You wouldn't let me eat all of my popcorn last night and we worked off last night's dinner during all of our fun between last night and this morning. So, yes I am hungry." It was about that time that there was a knock on the door to their suite, but not just any knock, an annoying 'Boyz Attack!' flashback of a knock. Rolling her eyes while standing up, Jude groaned "And that would be them. Only Sadie would knock out 'Pick Up The Pieces'... Unless you're expecting some groupies I don't know about!" She didn't give him a chance to respond, but she knew he was probably shaking his head wile rolling his eyes at her. She couldn't help but laugh as she almost jogged over to the door to let her family in.

Just as the door opened, Sadie burst into the room almost tackling Jude. "Glad to see you too, Sades. But can you get off of me now?" Jude barely squeaked out as her sister slowly released her. "Oh, sorry. Now where's that dvd? I want to see the proof that someone finally tamed 'Little Tommy Q'!" Sadie exclaimed. Laughing, Jude points to the tv as she advises "It should still be set up from last night. Just turn on the tv and press play on the dvd player and it should start right up." With that she turned back towards her breakfast. Sadie was walking over towards the tv when her sister's words finally hit her. "Last night? You mean you already watched it? I thought you were going to wait for us?" She pouted. "You know I love ya, Sades. But there no way I going to find out I said or did something royally embarrassing in front of all of my family. I figured if it was too bad I could edit it on my laptop and make a less upsetting version for all of you to see. But thankfully, it wasn't as bad as I feared. Apparently, we weren't as drunk as we thought we were!" She laughed, smiling at her husband. Sadie shrugged back "Whatever!" before sitting on the couch between her father and her fiancee, grabbing the remote control to the entertainment system. As the 'movie' began, there was first an introduction of the Bellagio and it's many amenities that Sadie proceeded to fast forward through. After the Bellagio's intro was over, the there was an introduction of the bride and groom separately, asking them the standard questions of "Are you excited?", "How did you meet?" and other various questions about their hopes for the future. As everyone expected, most of their answers were almost identical. But what was surprising were their answers to how long they had been together. Even though they had never officially dated, they both told the interviewer almost three years, which, at least in their hearts, was true. After that, the screen changed to a somewhat nervous Tommy pacing back and forth. As the interviewer asked him if he was ready, his simple response was "Yeah, I've never been more ready. But I'm sure she changed her mind. She's probably half way back to Toronto by now." Everyone on the couch started laughing at this. But Tommy, who had just finished his breakfast, wasn't amused. "Hey, she could've backed out at any moment. I'm still shocked she went through with it!" He exclaimed before sweetly placing a kiss on the top of her head as she was still eating, and he knew better than to interrupt her when she was eating. Back on the screen, it quickly changed to Jude in a simple, but beautiful white dress at the back of the chapel. When the music started Tommy's head spun around with a huge grin on his face that was matched by the smile on hers. As she approached, walking slowly in step with the music, Tommy looked as if he was going to explode, he was so happy. She mouthed a simple "I love you" that was quickly returned by him. Once they were together, they could barely keep their eyes off of each other. As the preacher began, they were so lost in each others eyes to even notice. They were both brought back to reality when he asked if anyone objected to their union. They nervously looked around the room behind them, positive that someone was going to show up, whether it be Darius, Sadie or hell, even Jamie at this point! To their mutual relief, no one objected. Next were the "I Do's" which came out confidently, with no sign of doubt or worry in either of their eyes. They both blushed as they exchanged their rings. Even though they had bought them together, neither had actually seen what the other had picked out for them. Naturally, they both loved the other's choice, which was simple but elegant, both in platinum versus the tradition gold as neither Jude or Tommy were big fans of gold. Silver and platinum just always suited them better. After the exchange of rings was the performance of their 'musical vows'. This got not only a laugh from those now watching on the couch, but a few "Awww's" in the process. Jude, who had finally finished her breakfast, told them "That's exactly what I said when I saw it... It may be cheesy, but very sweet." She climbed onto the lap of her husband and sweetly pecked him on the lips. As she turned back towards the tv, she leaned back onto Tommy as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close. After they were finished serenading each other on the screen, the minister pronounced them husband and wife then presented them as Mr. & Mrs. Quincy. They had already been kissing for a while, but finally pulled apart as the preacher loudly cleared his throat with a chuckle. The 'movie' ended with them talking to the camera, telling everyone how happy they were and how much they loved each other. The Jude on screen (as well as the one watching) kept giggling as Tommy went on and on about lucky he was and how beautiful and sexy his wife was. They said many sweet things to each other before getting lost in a very passionate kiss. They pulled apart to wave goodbye as they quickly exited the wedding chapel, being followed by congratulations being shouted from those left in the chapel. The end 'credits' followed along with romantic music playing in the background. After Jude leaned over to pick up the remote, she turned off the tv. To her surprise, there were tears streaming from the eyes of every member of her family in the room, including her husband who tried to look away so they wouldn't see. While sobbing, Sadie stood up and pulled her sister and new brother-in-law (and ex-boyfriend, I might add) into a big hug. "It was sooooo beautiful. Congratulations, you two..."was all she could muster. Their father followed right behind her, pulling the newlyweds into a big hug while he reassured them "I couldn't be happier for you both. I just wish I could've been there, especially after seeing that. But, I know how much you two really do love each other, so all is forgiven." He smiled at them both, then turned to Tommy and asked "Three years, huh?" Tommy shrugged "Hey, nothing happened besides a kiss or two until after we were married. Honest!" Stuart gave him a look of disbelief, but then smiled. "Don't worry, Tom. I trust you. Besides, it doesn't matter now anyways." Kwest stood up next, wiping the tears from his eyes, he once again hugged Jude and 'man-hugged' Tommy with a slap on the back. 'T man, that was beautiful. Actually, it was exactly as I imagined it would be, minus the Elvis impersonator, that is." Tommy smiled, "I know what'cha mean.." Stuart turned back to towards the door, and announced "Well, I guess we're going to go and let you two get dressed. We'll meet you downstairs in an hour." "Okay, Dad. We'll see ya then." Jude answered, while giving her father a kiss on the cheek. Stuart, Sadie and Kwest left the suite and headed down to the casinos. After everyone left, Tommy jumped in the shower as Jude finished getting ready.

Jude was finishing her makeup when Tommy walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So, have any thoughts about how to tell the world about us tonight?" Looking up at him, she softly answered "Well, yes actually. What I was thinking was..."


	17. Chapter 16

**_FINALLY! Here's the world-wide debut of Tom & Jude Quincy!!! ENJOY!!!_**

- Chapter 16 -

Backstage Later That Evening...

Stuart hugged his daughter as he spoke "Good luck, Honey, You're gonna do great." as he and Jude walked out of her dressing room. He then left to go find his seat in the completely packed theater. Seeing his new bride finally alone, Tommy turned away from the tech guy he had been talking to and walked over to her. "You sure about this?" He softly questioned, looking deeply into her eyes. She shrugged "Yeah. They'd find out eventually. Besides, what way better to tell the world than this?!" Leaning in to kiss her he replied just as softly "Okay, just as long as you're sure... I love you, Big Eyes." He sweetly kissed her. "I love you too, Jazzy Hands." She giggled out once they pulled apart. Rubbing her cheek with his thumb he reluctantly spoke "Well, we still have a few minutes and unfortunately, I have a few more things I need to check on before the show starts. I'll be right back, though. Okay?" Smiling she conceded "Its okay, go do what you have to. I'll be right here until it's time to go on." "Okay" he simply stated as he turned to walk away. He took as few steps before turning back to her "Relax, everything will be okay. The media has been telling everyone we're together for years, so it won't be such a big shock to everyone. It won't be so bad." Smiling, she walked over to him and held his face in her hands and gave him a peck on the lips before speaking "First of all, I'm fine. It's just nerves, but no more than any other time I perform. Secondly, I'm telling everyone that I married the man I love, so nothing could ever be wrong about that. And third, thank you. I love you for trying to reassure me. But really, I'm fine. Now go get your cute butt back to work or else I'm telling Darius!" Smirking he retorted "Now, why would D wanna hear about my cute butt?!" She chuckled before rolling her eyes and pushing him deeper backstage. "Just get to work!" was all she could manage to get out between laughs.

A few minutes later the mement had finally come. As her name was being announced she waited off to the side of the stage, looking nervously over the crowd. "It's now or never..." she whispered to herself. When the crowd rose to their feet and roared with applause, she ran on stage! As the crowded theater showed no sign of calming down she almost yelled into the mic. "Hello Las Vegas!..." With this, the people slowly began to return to their seats. Smiling, she continued. "Thank you! Thank you! Now, how are you all doing tonight? Are you ready to rock?!" The crowd roared once again. "Wow, I guess so!" She joked into the mic. "Well, as you know, I'm Jude Harrison, and you all know these very talented boys behind me. Give it up for the 'Spiederman Mind Explosion!'!" When the crowd finally died down a she continued. "It's wonderful to be here with you all tonight. Not just the ones here in the theater, but also those of you watching at home. Sooo...You ready to get this party started?!" she shouted. One again, the crowd roared and rose to their feet. She giggled. "Well okay!... To start things off tonight, I would like to play a new song for you, one that I actually just wrote a little earlier today. So, obviously this will be the first performance ever of it. I hope you like it! But first, would you please help me welcome a friend of mine to the stage, to assist me with the vocals. You all may know him as 'Little Tommy Q' from 'Boyz Attack', but he sure has come a long way since then. Please, clap your hands for my producer, best friend and overall musical guru, Mr. Tom Quincy!" As Tommy walked on to the stage the crowd absolutely went wild. Even though he hadn't performed since the 'Music Helps' telethon, his love for it was apparent by the grin plastered across his face. He waved as he walked towards Jude, sitting on the stool beside her. They stared into each others eyes as they sweetly smiled at each other. When the crowd quieted again, Jude simply stated "This one is called "Spend My Life With You." (Originally by Eric Benet & Tamia) As SME began to play, Tommy and Jude never took their eyes off each other, the look of love was very obvious on their faces.

- Both -  
Ooh...ooh  
Umm...ooh  
La...la...la  
Ooh...yeah

- Tommy -  
I never knew such a day could come  
And I never knew such a love could be inside of one  
And I never knew what my life was for  
But now that you're here I know for sure

- Jude -  
I never knew til I looked in your eyes (oh baby)  
I wasn't incomplete til the day you walked into my life (umm...hmm)  
And I never knew that my heart could feel so precious and pure  
One love so real, real

- Tommy - (Jude)  
Can I just see you every morning when (every morning, babe)  
I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me every night (every day)  
Can we just feel this way together til the end of all time  
(Can I just spend my life) Can I just spend my life with you umm...hmm

- Tommy -  
Now baby the days and the weeks and the years will roll by  
But nothing will change the love inside of you and i

- Jude -  
And baby I'll never find any words that could explain  
Just how much my heart, my life, my soul you've changed

- Jude -  
Can you run to these open arms when no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world I'm your woman and you're my man (you're my man)  
Can you just feel how much I love you with one touch of my hand (ooh baby)  
Can I just spend my life with you

- Tommy -  
No touch has ever felt so wonderful (you are incredible)

- Jude -  
Not a deeper love I've ever known (I'll never let you go)

- Both -  
I swear this love is true [now and forever to you, to you...oh...oh (tone change)

- Both -  
Can I just see you every morning when I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me every night  
Can we just feel this way together til the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you

Can you run to these open arms when no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
You're my woman and you're my man  
Can you just feel how much I love you with one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you

Can I just spend my life with you  
Can I just spend my life with you (forever here with you)

- Tommy - Can I just spend my life with you

- Jude - Can I just see you every morning when i open my eyes

- Both - Oooh...oooh

While the music softly drew to a close, the couple held each other in a tight embrace, not caring who saw it. When they finally separated, they looked around the theater to see that the crowd was on their feet. What was also clearly apparent was that there wasn't a dry eye in the room, and that included Sadie, Kwest, Stuart, Portia and yes, even Darius. When the crowd finally calmed down a little, Jude wiped away a few stray tears that had been threatening to fall as she began to speak again. "Wow! Thank you! We're so glad that you liked it. But, to be totally honest with you, that's not just another song to us. It symbolizes a greater collaboration between the two of us." She looked back over to Tommy, who simply smiled back at her. "Everyone has known for years that this handsome man sitting behind me was always much more than just a producer to me. He's always been there for me when I really needed him. He truly is my best friend and the inspiration for almost all of my music..." They started to get lost in her words again as Spied cleared his throat behind her, bringing them back to reality. "Oh... Sorry! Actually, we just wanted to take the opportunity tonight to announce to you, our friends, that a few nights ago..." She looked over to Tommy, nodded for him to go on, then she looked back to the crowd. Tommy finished her words "...That a few nights ago I finally made this beautiful woman beside me my wife." He smiled, and then looked back at her. The audience went completely silent for a moment, then it let out a roar so big that it made the couple on the stage let a out a light laugh. "Yeup, that's right. We got married. I'm now Jude Harrison Quincy." She beamed from the stage as the crowd cheered again. The newlyweds continued to smile before someone yelled from the crowd "Kiss her you fool!" They both looked to see that to their surprise it was in fact Sadie, sitting in the front row, who shouted that. Tommy turned to Jude and whispered "Well, let's give them what they want!" Before she could respond he pulled her into a passionate kiss. And with that kiss the crowd went absolutely insane shouting "Congratulations!", "We always knew it!" and even a few "He's Hot!!!" (once again, Sadie was included). Someone even shouted "Get a room!", as they couple pulled apart, they realized that it was Spied yelling, now from the side of the stage. They chuckled as they pulled apart. Jude blushed before she spoke into the mic again. "Wow! And to think I was worried..." She joked to the crowd. 'Thank you all for such a lovely reception. Now, enough with the mushy stuff, let's get back to the show!"

As SME returned to their places on stage, Tommy placed a sweet kiss on Judes lips before whispering in her ear "I love you, Mrs. Quincy!" As he pulled away to head off of the stage, she whispered back "I love you too, Mr. Quincy!". As the words left her mouth a huge grin appeared across his lips, then he turned to walk back to the side wing of stage, out of view of the audience. When SME was finally ready to continue, she looked over to Tommy, winking at him, as she began to sing her latest number one hit, 'White Lines'. Tommy just stood in awe, watching his amazing, beautiful wife serenade him in front of millions of her fans. He still couldn't believe how truly lucky he was.


	18. Chapter 17

**_I'm SOOO glad that you guys are still loving this. I'll admit that the first few chapters came much easier than the rest, but once I get started, I'm on a roll. I hope that you continue to enjoy them as much I do. It really is a lot of fun. And keep up with the reviews and posts, that's the best part. I love you guys and thanks again!!!  
_**

- Chapter 17 -

As Jude continued to pour her heart out to the crowd, she had them all on their feet dancing. It was no surprise to her that both Dad and Sadie were moving to the music too. Although Sadie acted like she didn't like Jude's music, everyone knew the truth. She was as much of a closet Jude Harrison fan as Jude was a closet 'Boyz Attacker', as Tommy liked to put it. Hell, even when Sadie acted like she really did "hate" Jude, it was still obvious that she liked her sister's music. She even danced at Jude's first real performance, at the Vinyl Palace. Jude always loved watching Sadie get into her music. She figured if she could get Sadie to like it that much, knowing Sadie's taste in music, then she could get anyone to like it.

While Jude rocked the audience from the stage, Tommy was all over the place, checking levels and making sure everything was perfect. Occasionally, he would take a break from his rounds, stopping momentarily to watch the amazing girl on stage who had the crowd wrapped around her finger, much like she had him. On this particular break, he stood at the back of the theater next to Darius. They watched in awe as Jude worked the crowd. "Now that's a true professional!" Darius remarked. "Yeah, she's really come a long way, hasn't she?" Tommy asked rhetorically, not taking his eyes off of the woman on stage. "She really was born for this..." He whispered to himself. Darius merely chuckled.

As the show came to a close, Jude lulled them with an encore. She always loved the encores. She never performed any of her own songs, there were enough of those in the main show. The encore was reserved for special treats. Normally though, it was just whatever song she just happened to have stuck in her head at the time. Over the years it had varied so much, from Green Day to Kiss to the Rolling Stones to Johnny Cash to ACDC to yes, even Avril once or twice. Her musical tastes were so varied that no one ever knew what to expect. Sometimes it was heart wrenching and depressing, yet sometimes it was not only bouncy and energetic, but almost bubbly. She had even been known to sing 'Boy Attack' songs a time or two, and tonight would just so happen to be one of those times.

Tommy was talking to Darius and a few of the members of the G-Major board who had made it to the show when he heard an oh so familiar tune fill the large theater. He spun his head around quickly, just in time to see his wife blow him a kiss before she started to sing. "I was a drift on an ocean all alone..." He simply laughed and smiled back at her. She noted his wide smile, and simply beamed back at him as she sang. The song, no matter how cheesy Jude had once thought it to be, really held a lot of meaning for her and Tommy. Not only was it the first song that they openly performed together (even if four other guys were singing with them), but it was almost autobiographical of their relationship. To be completely honest, they truly were both lost before they met the other, they had never felt that kind of connection before, and they both continually saved each other, wether from numerous attempts at bad relationships, Darius's wrath, or simply from themselves. Over the years, they had been there for each other like no one had before, and more than likely, like no one ever would in the future.

As she finished her encore performance she thanked the crowd once again and took a bow with Spied, Wally ad Kyle before exiting the stage. To her surprise, Tommy was there waiting for her. She wasn't quite sure what his reaction to her encore song choice would be, but she was confident that he couldn't be _too_ mad at her. Just as she had hoped, he was still smiling as she ran into his arms. He held her close, taking in her intoxicating scent that was even more noticeable due to her very energetic performance. When they reluctantly pulled apart, he amusedly asked, "So, what was that?" She shyly looked away, then gazed back into his eyes before answering "I dunno... Just something that I've had stuck in my head the past few days." He couldn't help but laugh. "I can't imagine why..." He laughed again, leaning towards her, gently brushing his lips against hers before quickly deepening it.

They were still held in a tight embrace when they were jerked back into reality by Darius's booming voice. "Jude, that was amazing. You really out did yourself tonight!" "Thanks... But like you said before, we all did it." Turning to the rest of the crew that was starting to pack up she yelled "Really guys, you were awesome! I couldn't have done it without you!" Then, turning back to Tommy, she much more softly stated "And I most definitely couldn't have done it without you." Smugly he replied "Why thank you." He leaned in again to peck her on the lips. Rolling his eyes, Darius turned to walk away. "You'd better get over that before you two get back into my studio!" he mocked. As they watched him walk away, they softly chuckled to themselves.

As they turned to walk further backstage, they were greeted by Kwest, Sadie, Stuart, Wally, Kyle and a very nervous Spied. They all offered their "congratulations" on the performance before leaving to turn in for the night. As Kwest and Sadie walked away, he turned and called out to Jude "See, Super Star, I told you everything would be different after this trip. You kicked ass tonight! You must be exhausted after the past few days... Go on and get to bed... and I mean, sleep!" He laughed as they continued on towards the stage door. Before walking through it, Sadie shouted behind her with a giggle "Yeah, sweet dreams, little sis!" Spied just stared at the floor in front of him as Jude wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Relax, _'DUDE'_... We're not mad anymore. It was just a really bad time for you to do that. Just be more careful in the future... and get your own room!" She joked as she ruffled her hand through his hair while Tommy just stood silent. He wasn't mad at Spied anymore... Okay, he was, but not _too_ mad. He was just annoyed by the whole situation and how close he had come to losing Jude. Apparently, his playboy past still haunted him, no matter how much he had changed. At hearing her reassuring words, Spied tentatively looked up, before softly smiling. "Cool... I really am sorry, though. Trust me, that will NEVER happen again! I've already talked to Darius and explained to him that even though me and the dudes play together, we don't have to always bunk together." She simply nodded as he continued. "And, well... That if we don't get a break from each other every now and then we're going to end up killing each other in our sleep and you'll lose a killer back-up band. I think that made him a little more agreeable." He suddenly had a wide grin on his face and she just rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Vincent..." She trailed off in a sing-song voice as she and Tommy walked off towards her dressing room. He started to protest the hated first name usage, but considering the recent events and how he was more than likely still on thin ice with Tommy, he quickly decided against it.

The newlyweds walked hand in hand towards the elevators after Jude changed out of the designer dress that Portia had given her to wear for the show, threatening her life if it wasn't returned in one piece that night. As the couple made their way back up to the room, thoughts of the future finally hit them. They both realized that they hadn't really discussed anything and they were heading back to Toronto soon. Neither of them wanted to ruin what had turned out to be an amazing night, so they both silently decided that it was a talk that could definitely wait until morning.


	19. Chapter 18

**_Sorry guys, I know... It took a lot longer for me to post this than I had hoped. I typed it last night when I was really tired, so I had to re-read it before I posted. I finally had a chance to on the trip up to the State Fair today (family made me!). Well, I just got home, so here's the next chapter. I'm already halfway done with the next one, so this should be a double post kind of day. Lemme know what you think. I know it has "slowed" down a little, but things should be picking up soon. ENJOY!!!_**

- Chapter 18 -

The dawn came way too quickly for the newlyweds in Suite 2901. Before they knew it, they were lost in each other and the sun was coming up. They softly kissed the other's lips before drifting off to sleep, completely content in each other's arms, neither wanting the moment to ever end.

A few hours later Tommy awoke to a loud giggle and a few sensual moans. As he slowly opened his eyes, he carefully peered around them, being partially blinded by the mid-morning sun. Besides the two of them, he didn't see anyone else in the room. He thought to himself that he must've imagined the sounds, but he could swear they sounded so real. As he closed his eyes, attempting to drift back to sleep, there was another moan, this one sounding more urgent and intense than the first. Now he knew he wasn't imagining it. He sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes before looking around once again. As his gaze returned to the still sleeping form beside him, he quickly realized where the seductive sounds were coming from. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the woman smile in her sleep, apparently in the middle of a very good dream. As he continued to watch her, the sounds soon resumed, but this time were followed by a soft and almost inaudible "Oh... Tommy..." He soon realized what her wonderful dream was about. Granted, they had only been married a few days, but they both had quickly learned how to drive the other completely wild. He knew just where to touch to send her senses into overload and take her right to the verge of total bliss. And she was fast learning what it truly meant to love a man, to enjoy the feel of another body against hers, and was able to finally act out the many fantasies she had tried to ignore since the day she met Tom Quincy. He was finally able to show her how he felt, how much he truly did love her, in ways he could only dream of the past three years. By the sounds the still sleeping blonde beauty was making, he could tell she was very appreciative.

As he continued to listen to her, he tried stifle a laugh, once again, tried being the key word. As the sweet laugh escaped his lips, she was startled awake and pulled from her dream. As she looked up at him, unsure of how long he had been watching her, she shyly asked "Oh, umm... Hi. Been up long?" He chuckled again before answering her "Long enough..." With his last statement, she knew that he knew what she had been dreaming about. Still slightly flustered by her seemingly all to real dream, she turned her stare to the other side of the room as if the spot on the wall she was staring at was suddenly so interesting. He could tell she was still embarrassed, but just couldn't let it go that easily. "So, just couldn't get enough of me last night, huh? You didn't have to dream about it, you could've just woken me up, I would have been _more_ than happy to oblige." He joked. She rolled her eyes and hit him softly in the arm before exclaiming "Oh, shut up!" She rolled over, slowly getting out of bed. Still blushing, she decided to turn the tables on him. "Besides, its not like you haven't done the same thing yourself?! You can't honestly tell me that you've never dreamed about doing all those ungodly things to me before..." Refusing to let her get the upper hand, he merely shrugged with a sigh "Sadly no, never thought of you like that..." He trailed off, desperately trying to keep his oncoming smirk hidden. She let out a loud "Ha! Liar!" as he turned to her with a puzzled expression on his face. Smiling, she continued, she had him now. "You liar. Never dreamt about me... Oh, really?" He simply nodded. "Well then, please explain to me that time I found you passed out on the soundboard when I came back from getting coffee. I walked into the studio to find you whispering 'Mmm... Jude.' and apparently you were _very_ excited to see me. I finally started to wake you up when you got louder and started moaning my name. I was trying so hard to keep anyone else from hearing you while trying to keep myself from laughing my ass off, failing miserably I might add. Kwest walked by and laughed before quickly heading back to hospitality. I had never seen him so embarrassed before, or since come to think of it. Stop trying to act so superior. You know you want me just as bad as I want you! So, stop lying to yourself admit it already!" As she finished she stared him down with a huge grin on her face. Standing up, he admitted "You have a point... You have no idea how many cold showers you caused over years. You know those long lunches I would have in my office?. I'm sure you always thought I was taking naps or something, but no... Why do you think I have a full _private_ bathroom in my office? It was all you girl... You sure do crazy things to me!" Laughing, she pulled him into a sweet kiss that quickly turned very passionate. As he lowered her back to the bed, she whispered "Well, now we don't need to dream anymore. We can finally have each other anytime we want." She slowly breathed out the last few words before getting lost in another kiss.

After a few more minutes of making out, she pulled away, leaving him very confused. Reluctantly she began, speaking the words that she knew she had to say now, before she lost her nerve again. "Umm... You know that this is fun and all, but we can't spend all of our time in bed." "Says who?!" He smugly replied. "Tommy..." she softly began to whine, but he cut her off. "I know. Really... I do." There was an awkward silence before she finally spoke. "Look, you know I love you and definitely love making love to you. But it seems like that's all we've done the past few days. We've been so busy making up for lost time, but what about the future? What happens when we get home? I know what we told my Dad, but I really think we should talk about this." "I know, I've been thinking the exact same thing." He meekly replied. She broke through another awkward silence by asking "So... what happens now? You know this has completely changed everything." Shrugging he answered "Yeah, I know... I guess once we get back tomorrow, we'll go get your stuff all packed up and moved over to my place for now. We can go house hunting next week, if you want." She simply nodded in acceptance.

After thinking it over for a few minutes she continued. "Are you sure this is what you really want? I don't want to push you into anything... I know you like living alone, uncomplicated. And you're so neat and organized while I'm a total mess." She was starting to ramble before he stopped her with yet another passionate kiss, rendering her once again speechless. "Breathe, baby. Relax... This _is_ what I really want. You're what I want, what I've always wanted. And you're wrong, I don't like living alone. Yes, I was comfortable with it, but I never liked it. I was just... used to it. Why do you think I'd have you over to hang out so much? It wasn't only to avoid the paparazzi and crazed fans. I love having you there. Plus, you kept me from feeling lonely. I was glad you made yourself at home, and now it will be your home, at least until we get something bigger." She smiled weekly up at him and then sighing. "I won't make a very good wife." He rolled his eyes before retorting "Whatever! You knows that's not true." Looking at the floor she softly conceded "Yes it is... I can't cook." He interrupted "You know I love to cook.." But she continued as if she hadn't heard him "I'm impossible in the mornings" "But it's fun trying to wake you up..." They lightly bickered back and forth. "I'm moody..." "And I'm not?!" "I'm unorganized and immature and all over the place and..." She started to ramble again but he cut her off "Hey, look at it this way... We balance each other out. Without you, I'd be a majorly self-centered, uptight neat freak. But you keep me grounded. You keep me from letting myself go to my head. And you're not so immature... Regardless of your age, you're more mature than anyone I've ever known, especially in this business. Now stop being silly and over dramatic... I told you, you can't get rid of me that easily. Face it, you're just stuck with me." She genuinely smiled, then reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Settling herself back standing the floor, she shifted uneasily again. Looking back up at him, she questioned "But what if I'm... you know? I mean, I know we've been careful every time since, but that first night we didn't use any protection. It's way too soon. And what about my career? Could we really handle that?!" "I don't know. But if _we_ are, we'll deal with it. It may not be the best timing, but it wouldn't be the end of the world." He sweetly tried to reassure her. Unfortunately, her mind was still racing. "I don't think I'm ready to be a mother. I'm can barely take care of myself, how could I be responsible for anyone else? Who would trust me with a baby?" She was starting to panic, but then he calmed her down almost instantly by holding her hands and simply speaking softly to her. "First of all, that is _IF_ we're pregnant, let's not go crazy until we know for sure. Besides, you wouldn't be alone in this. You know you'll always have me right here beside you. But even then, you'd still have your Dad, Sadie, Kwest, D, Spied, Kyle, Wally, Portia and even Jamie, when he finally comes around. Whether we like it or not, we have a big family to lean on, should we ever need to. But hey, at least that would give us lots of babysitters to choose from?!" He stated with a sexy smile.

Smiling back at him while wiping away the few tears that started to fall in the midst of her rant, she joked "See? That's exactly what I'm talking about. Here I am freaking out and you're so calm. I thought it was supposed to be the guy who loses it?! I don't know how I'd stay sane without you!" Kissing her on top of her head he thought to himself that he wasn't exactly as calm as he seemed, but he knew it would all be okay. Softly he spoke again "I know, but that's what I'm here for. And relax, you're only 18. I'd be more worried if you didn't freak out over it all. It's a lot to take in. I'm feeling a little frantic too, but I know that in the end everything will work out fine just as long as I have you." She snuggled against his chest deep in thought. After a long silence she asked "So, do you want me... I mean, us, to be pregnant?" He smiled. "Well, like I said, it wouldn't be the best timing. But some of the best things in life happen before you're ready for them. Just look at us, when we met you were so young and I was still wasting my life, acting out stupid teenage fantasies. You were the last thing I ever expected, but look how great that turned out. It would definitely be a surprise and a big adjustment, but I would gladly welcome a little Jude or Tommy or anyone else who comes along. Although, I don't think the world would ever be ready for that! Could you imagine what a mixture of me and you would be? I don't think anyone would be ready for that kid, an adorable punk rocker with blue eyes, an amazing voice and killer hair. Lucky kid." He laughed while Jude rolled her eyes at her husband's statement. "That's so cheesy!" She jokingly retorted. "Hey?!" He joked back."But that's just one of the _MANY_ reasons I love you so much!" She finished before kissing him.

After another long silence, not an awkward one, but a comfortable one, they continued to hold each other in a warm embrace, both deep in thought. "Can you believe it, we're actually married?" She asked, looking at him as if the realization had just hit her, even after already being married for three days. "Yeah...I never thought this day would ever come." He softly replied. "I'm a wife. I'm actually someone's wife." She whispered to herself, almost in disbelief. He chuckled. "Yes... You're my wife and I'm your husband... Whoa... I see what you mean." "See!" He simply nodded, still smiling at her. He never really felt much like a 'husband' to Portia, more like a live in boyfriend, so this was a very new experience for him too. "Maybe this won't be so bad afterall? Except, you know you're going to get tired of me really quick. After spending all day with me in the studio, would you really want to spend all night and weekends putting up with me." She joked. "Oh, really? And what about you? After getting yelled at by the 'slave driver' all day, why would you ever want to come home to me?" He smugly asked. "Because of this..." Jude sweetly replied before one again kissing her husband passionately on the lips.


	20. Chapter 19

**_Okay, once again, I'm sorry! After my recent lack of sleep, I passed out after I got home from work. BUT, here's the next chapter. ENJOY! And keep showing the love, you know I live for it!_**

**- Chapter 19 -**

_"Oh, really? And what about you? After getting yelled at by the 'slave driver' all day, why would you ever want to come home to me?" He smugly asked. "Because of this..." Jude sweetly replied before once again kissing her husband passionately on the lips._

He pulled her even closer to him as they continued to kiss. As the began to lower themselves back onto the bed Jude's cell phone began to ring to the familiar tune of 'Sexy Sadie'. "Ignore it..." Tommy groaned out more as a statement, than a question. Jude sighed. "I can't, it's Sadie..." she replied, her annoyance clearly evident in her voice. "Fine, tell her we're busy... We'll talk to her later." He grunted with his lips still against Jude's. While sitting up and reaching for her phone Jude huffed "I can't... I promised I'd meet her for lunch and get in some shopping before we head back." She looked at the clock on her phone and spat. "Damn, I was supposed to meet her a half hour ago! She's gonna be pissed. Here, you talk to her. Tell her I left fifteen minutes ago and that I just called looking for her because I couldn't find her." "Okay, but do I say when she asks why she's talking to me and not you on _YOUR_ cell phone?" He asked, a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. Jude, scrambling to get dressed, quickly replied "Tell her I forgot it, and that I'm on my way back here now to get it before I head back down to try and find her again. That'll give me time to get down there." "Okay..." he merely responded as he picked up her cell phone. Before he could answer it, it stopped ringing just as they heard a knock on the door to their suite. "Oh shit!" Jude shrieked. "Hide me!..." She squeaked out before running to the closet. Grabbing her arm to stop her, he softly reassured her. "Relax, Girl. Just tell her you just back up here to get your cell and decided to wait for her here." Almost out of breath, she simply replies "Oh, okay... Open the door." She took a deep gulp before Tommy opened the door.

The door opened to an obviously unamused Sadie leaning on the door frame on her left arm. She angrily stomped her way over to Jude who was almost ducking behind the sliding door that led to the bedroom. As Jude slowly stepped away from the door, she looked like a small child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. With a nervous chuckle she sheepishly greeted her sister. "Ugh.. Hi, Sadie. Look, I..." Before Jude could continue she was cut off by her sister with a hand held up in the air as if to block her worlds. "Shut it! I don't want to hear it. Let's go..." She flatly stated with her left arm raised, pointing towards the door. "Okay" was all Jude could get out before she turned to her husband and gave him a short peck on the lips. He mouthed to her "Good luck!". Before she turned back towards the door, she mouthed back to him "Thanks... I love you!" Just as Tommy was starting to mouth back that he loved her too Sadie rather loudly cleared her throat, causing Jude to rush out of the suite as fast as she could. No matter how tough Jude thought she was, she was always slightly afraid of Sadie. As she had once put it "She may be cute, but she's evil... and surprisingly strong." Tommy simply laughed to himself before closing the door behind the sisters.

_Later..._

"Sooo... How was he?" Sadie too enthusiastically asked. "Sadie!!!" Was all Jude could exclaim, she was taken off guard by her sister's question. "What?!" Sadie nonchalantly asked, like it wasn't a big deal. "Ummm... I'm sooo not talking to you about this." Jude stated while trying to walk away from Sadie towards some low neck tops that were a few racks away. Naturally, refusing to drop the subject, Sadie followed her. "What's the big deal? You're married now. I'd tell you about Kwest, not that you'd ever ask. We're grown ups... Women talk..." Sadie continued to prod her sister into talking, but Jude wouldn't be so easily swayed "Eww... Sadie. Bad mental image. Besides, don't you already know? You DID date him for like six months." Shaking her head, Sadie quickly answered "But we never did anything. Every time we got close he'd come up with some excuse and run out before I could say anything. I was starting to think his whole 'playboy rep' was some publicity stunt concocted for the press. At least now I know why he wasn't interested..." As she trailed off she playfully bumped into her sister's side. Definitely surprised by her sister's confession, Jude was suddenly grinning from ear to ear, but in her mind she was jumping around and screaming 'THANK GOD!!!'. Trying to regain her composure (and hide her sudden smile), she almost flatly asked "Really? I was so sure you two had... you know. Especially with the way you talked about him." Rolling her eyes, Sadie retorted "Well, it's not like it's something I'm proud of. I wanted everyone to think we had the perfect relationship... Now stop stalling... I want details. How was the infamous Mr. Quincy?" With her last words, Sadie's face brightened back up. Knowing that Sadie obviously wasn't going to let this go anytime soon, she gave in. Grinning she simply stated "In-credible!" She broke the word in half for full effect. Sadie giggled out "Ha! I knew it..." "Granted, I don't have any other experience for comparison, but I can't imagine it being any better. It was just... Wow. He DEFINITELY knows what he's doing." Jude, who just a few minutes before was almost horrified to share the intimate details of her and Tommy's newfound sex life, now found herself nearly bragging about it to her sister.

_Back at the hotel..._

"A music note?! Where?" Sadie giggled out. Also laughing herself, Jude could barely voice her answer "On his right butt cheek. It's sooo cute... Supposedly, it has some deeper meaning about his music being a personal experience. I'm not quite sure... He wasn't very coherent when he told me the story. I just happened to catch a glimpse while he was sleeping, he woke up when he heard me giggle." "Aww... That's so cute!" Sadie giggled as she and Jude were walking into the newlywed's hotel suite. To their surprise Tommy was still there. He was relaxing on the couch with his left leg propped up over his right leg watching a football game on tv. "Hey girls, back so soon? I figured Sadie would've kept you there till the stores kicked you both out!" He joked. "Ha-ha... Very funny..." Sadie simply replied. Jude walked over and quickly kissed her husband before asking "So, what are you doing here? I figured you would be out exploring Las Vegas or hanging out with Kwest or something. Who would've thought you watched American sports?" "Well, when I was touring with 'Boyz Attack' there wasn't anything to do on the tour bus but watch tv, so I ended up watching a lot of football. I didn't understand it much at first, but after a while, I really started to get into it. I try to follow it, but I don't really have much time to watch anymore." He shrugged. "Okay... whatever you say. But if I ever find you topless, painted up in team colors, we need to have a talk." She chuckled before kissing him again. In a sarcastic tone, he softly joked "Okay..." as he turned back to the tv, but the girls were already halfway to the bedroom to put away all of the clothes that Sadie talked Jude into buying.

As the girls were finishing putting away the vast amount of bra's, panties, teddies and nightgowns that Sadie talked her into, Jude reluctantly questioned "Sadie, is all this really necessary? I've always preferred cotton, you know, choosing comfort?" Rolling her eyes, Sadie answered "No, it's not NECESSARY. But it's always a good idea... Look, I'm sure he's totally thrilled just to have you period, but these are guaranteed to make his eyes pop out of his head. Now wouldn't that be fun?" She finished in a sing-song voice. Sighing, Jude, answered "Yeah, I guess... It just feels weird discussing this with you." Rolling her eyes again, then looking at her watch, Sadie quickly exclaimed "Shit, I gotta go. Kwest SHOULD be waiting for me. We're supposed to meet for dinner. Don't worry, we'll hang out tomorrow before we all head back home. See ya later, Sis." She finished by leaning in and kissing her sister on the cheek, before turning to leave. "Sadie..." Jude called out. As her sister turned back to her momentarily, Jude shrugged and shyly spoke "Thanks for... well, everything. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sadie just smiled at her sister as she turned and left.

As Jude put away the last few articles of clothing, she thought to herself "How in the hell did we carry all of this around all day? Sadie must have super strength when it comes to shopping! Thank god I brought the extra suitcase to take it all home." Smiling to herself, she walked back to the living room where she found Tommy was still glued to the tv. Plopping on the couch beside him she asked "So, what do ya wanna do now?" Leaning in, he smugly answered "I can think a few things..." He kissed her passionately before slowly pulling away. "God, I missed you today." he softly stated as he pulled her back to him. "Aww... I missed you too. You know... You were all we talked about today." she sweetly replied. "Oh really?" he mused. "Yeah, Sadie just wouldn't shut about you! You know, she just can't wait to see that tattoo of yours..." Jude joked before kissing him again. "You didn't?!" He worriedly questioned. "Sorry... She drug it out of me!" She shrugged while trying to hide her amusement. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that one, Harrison... I mean, Quincy. Sorry... Still getting used to that." "Yeah, it's Quincy now. And don't you forget it!" She exclaimed while poking him in the chest, before quickly pecking him on the lips and running away. "You are so in for it..." He shouted while chasing after her.


	21. Chapter 20

**_Here's the next chapter!. Sorry I haven't posted sooner, but at least I'm keeping it to one a day?! Anywho... I hope ya'll like it! (and look out for the surprise!)_**

- Chapter 20 -

That night the newlyweds decided to have a quiet dinner alone. This would be the first meal they shared alone since the dinner they shared the night they got married. In an attempt at privacy, they chose to dine at a restaurant outside of the hotel. The restaurant they decided on was 'Top Of The World' which is located on top of the 'Stratosphere Hotel & Casino'. They chose this particular one because of it's great view of the lights of Las Vegas. During dinner, the topics of conversation varied greatly. As they talked hours passed, but it felt as if it had been mere minutes.

They talked in great length about many things, from their childhoods to honeymoon location ideas to even what type of house they wanted to get and how to decorate it. Jude already knew Tommy's taste - it was like most bachelors, simple and classic, the typical less is more mentality. But Tommy, on the other hand, wasn't quite sure what to expect from Jude. Her bedroom had basically been almost exactly the same for most of her life. The only real change over the years were the additions of photos (of her friends, family and of course, Tommy) and the amount of clothes littered on the floor at any given moment. To be honest, he was almost afraid that this would end up being some sort of liberating, free-spirited experiment with out-landish themes that would border on the verge of tacky, very different from his ultra-conservative decorating style. This would definitely be interesting.

He knew deep down that she just wanted to make him happy while still inserting her own sense of style into it. The problem was that she didn't yet know what that style was. She just wanted it to be a reflection of both of them, not just her living in his house. Honestly, that was the whole point behind getting their own place, something they could call their own. Something that was neither his, nor hers, but instead theirs.

To his surprise, and ultimate relief, she was talking more of subtle tones and muted colors. They were both surprised that both of their "dream homes" were almost identical. Tommy thought to himself that just maybe, this would be much easier than either of them had dreamed possible. It really seemed like they both wanted the exact same future.

After dinner, they decided to go for a walk before heading back to the hotel. Holding hands, they strolled, taking in the busy Las Vegas nightlife. "It's so beautiful. We should come back here for our anniversary." She sweetly stated. "Whoa... We've only been married three days and you're already planing our anniversary? You're more like Sadie than I thought!" He chuckled. "Hey?!" She exclaimed while hitting him in the arm. "Owww... I was only kidding!" He jokingly whined. "I know... But you deserved it!" She laughed back. Finally conceding, he replied "Okay, okay... Maybe I did. But seriously, it would be pretty nice to come back here. I mean, if we hadn't come here, who knows how long we it would've taken us to get together..." "You're absolutely right. Maybe we should name our kids after it in appreciation?!..." she joked. "Ummm... No..." He chuckled. 'Oh, you're not fun! Not even a middle name?" She continued to prod him. "I don't know... We'll think about it. Okay?.." He finally gave in, hoping she would soon forget about it. He knew that the longer he resisted, the longer she would go on about it.

They continued to talk as they walked towards their hotel. "Well, since we'll be sharing a house and maybe even kids sometime soon, does the same go for everything else?" She asked with a sly smile. Not sure where this was going, he questioned "What do you mean? You know that until we get out own place it's 'me casa, su casa'!" "Oh, I know. I just meant the more of the cars..." Se said the last few words under her breath. "The cars?!" He looked confused, and then it finally dawned on him. "Oh, I see... You just wanna drive the Viper... Am I right?!" She shrugged, trying to act like it didn't really matter. "Well... not just the Viper. But yeah, I guess so..." He couldn't help but laugh. "Girl, do you remember what happened LAST TIME I let you drive it?" He continued to laugh. "Hey, that was over two years ago. You know I've gotten MUCH better since then, ESPECIALLY with stick shifts!" She jokingly spat back. "Hmmm... I'll think about it." He finally conceded. Then while getting lost in her sparkling blue eyes, he continued. "Did you know that you're the ONLY person I've ever let drive it?" "Really?" she asked, quite shocked. "Well, yeah... I've barely even let anyone else even ride in it, let alone drive it." He shyly replied. Still shocked and quite confused, she questioned "But why? I mean, I know you're protective of her. Why did you let me drive her? You always could've used one of your other cars or even rented a 'normal' one for my birthday driving lesson." "Oh come on... You know exactly why. I knew you'd love it and I'd do just about anything to make you happy." He quickly answered, almost rambling. She just stared loving ly at him before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you so much, Quincy!" Smiling, he smugly replied "I love you too, Quincy!" They both grinned from ear to ear before kissing again. "You know... Maybe I should just get you one of your own?!..." Her eyes shot wide open "Really?!" "Maybe..." He answered in a sing-song voice.

He laughed at her still shocked expression before grabbing her arms and pulled her forward with him. " Come on... I want to show you something." Smiling, but still speechless, she followed him back to their hotel suite. Once they got there, he pulled out his laptop. As he pulled a website from his favorites he asked "Do you remember on your 16th birthday when you thought I was giving you my Viper?" She simply nodded in the affirmative as he went on. "I told you it was your birthday, not your coronation. Well, that was then. I was looking at this first for you your 18th birthday, but eventually decided against it because you probably would've freaked out and then EVERYONE would've known how I felt about you. And not knowing how you felt, I just couldn't do it. So, like I said, I decided against it... But not before buying it." "Before buying what exactly?" Jude asked as she was royally confused, yet excited at the same time. "Well, this... What will now be my wedding present to you. I hope you like it!" He finished by turning his laptop around so she could see what he was looking at. Her eyes grew wide as she was looking at a sexy black 2003 Dodge Viper SRT-10. Once again, she was speechless.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your love and support! Yes, I FINALLY got a new charger cable in (after numerous failed attempts) and got through all of the drama in my world. But here we are, finally updated after a short unwelcomed hiatus. I'll hopefully have more up real soon, if not... I PROMISE to update again tomorrow. Thanks again and keep the replies coming! I love ya'll!!!**_

* * *

**- Chapter 21 -**

_"So, like I said, I decided against it... But not before buying it." "Before buying what exactly?" Jude asked as she was royally confused, yet excited at the same time. "Well, this... What will now be my wedding present to you. I hope you like it!" He finished by turning his laptop around so she could see what he was looking at. Her eyes grew wide as she was looking at a sexy black 2003 Dodge Viper SRT-10. Once again, she was speechless._

After a few minutes of silence Tommy was starting to worry. Although he was concerned due to her lack of response, he was also impressed as no one had been able to make Jude Harrison truly speechless, especially for this long. After another minute of silence, he simply couldn't take it any more. "Jude? Hello? Earth to Jude? ...Hey, Big Eyes, are you okay?" He asked while slightly smirking. "You... You bought me a car?" The words barely escaped her lips. "Yeah, but not just ANY car..." He joked, not quite sure if she had noticed yet. Gulping, she finally answered "Uh... Yeah, I can see that!" She was silent again. Looking back and forth between Tommy and the car on the screen in front of her, she finally spoke. "I... I just don't know what say!" Jude squeaked out. With a laugh, Tommy simply stated "Ugh, yeah... I can see that." Finally gaining her composure she lightly hit him in the shoulder while rolling her eyes at him. "Well I'm sorry... you would be speechless too if someone bought you something this incredible. Even if money is something we don't have to worry about, I would never have expected something like this. I'm just... well, shocked." Tommy couldn't help but laugh at his flabbergasted wife. He slowly wrapped his arms around Jude as he softly spoke. "Well, I still think it's pretty amazing that YOU were actually speechless. It's quite adorable actually... But I guess I see whatcha mean. But I don't need anyone to get me anything, I already have something pretty incredible right here." She simply blushed as she hugged him back. "Well anyways.. Thank you... Wow, that just doesn't even begin to say how much this means to me. But I love it, I really do... I can't wait until we get home so I can drive it! Hey, wait... Is that why you got it? So I wouldn't want to drive yours anymore?" As her voice continued to raise in pitch as she ranted, he couldn't help but think that his Jude was definitely back and that he was starting to miss 'Speechless Jude'.

He continued to hold her close as she tried to push he away. "Hey, chill out! How did I end up the bad guy here? All I did was buy you a present?!" She continued to struggle to no avail, he wasn't going to let her go. Seeing how she wasn't calming down he continued. "Baby... no, I didn't get it for you to keep you away from my car. I just thought you would like one of your own since you liked mine so much. Besides, we weren't even dating at the time I bought it, so you wouldn't have exactly had access to my Viper all of the time. I figured this way you could drive to work in style." With this, she instantly softened, realizing how silly she was acting. "Oh my god, what am I saying? I feel so stupid! Can you ever forgive me? You know I'm terrible at accepting gifts!" He smiled as he sweetly answered her. "Of course, Girl. Besides, knowing how you drive, I can see where you would think I wanted to keep you away from my other baby." "Hey!" She spat back sarcastically while hitting him in the shoulder once again. "Oww... Okay, okay... I know I deserved that one. But could you do me a favor and switch shoulders every now and then? I'm starting to bruise!" He joked. "Okay, fine... But wouldn't it just be easier to not say anything that warranted such retaliation?" Jude questioned with a smile. Smirking, he smugly replied "Nahhh... It's more fun this way!" He finished with a laugh before grabbing her and tickling her mercilessly.

Struggling to get out of his grasp she almost screamed "Stop! Tommy! Please..." Still smiling smugly, he simply voiced "What do you say, Girl?..." "Now! Let me go now!" She yelled in between giggles. "Nope, that's not it..." He joked as his fingers continued their attack on her sides. "I'm sorry... I'll be good, I swear..." Her face was starting to turn red because she couldn't seem to catch her breath because she was laughing so hard. "No, that's still not it...Come'on say it..." He barely laughed out. "Okay... Okay... Tommy Q is the sexiest, most talented man alive!" She practically screamed in an attempt at freedom. "...And?" He questioned while he continued to tickle her. "Annnddd... And he's the best husband in the whole wide world and I love him with all my heart! Now let me go!" She barely got the words out in between her fits of laughter, but as she finished he finally her go. "Okay, now that's much better!" He sweetly spoke before leaning in to kiss her. After a few moments of intense passion, he slowly raised off of her. "And I love you too..." He sweetly stated as turned to walk back towards his laptop.

Finally catching her breath, Jude rose off of the bed and followed her husband back over to the table where his laptop was now resting. "So, let me see MY baby..." She jokingly said a gruff voice while pushing Tommy out of the way. "Pushy are we?!" He joked. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to show it to me... I just want to see the amazing present that my wonderful husband bought for me! So, are these pictures of my car or of a similar one?" She softly asked while her eyes contently scanned through the many different pictures of the black viper, all taken at different angles. "Nope, that one's all yours. I saved those from the dealer's website before I bought it." He answered while looking over her shoulder at the screen. "Wow, well you really do have good taste!" "You needed a car to tell you that? I married YOU, didn't I?! That should've been enough proof right there." He laughed before kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, yeah... You don't need to sweet talk me... You already won me over. So, where is it?!" "Excited now are we? Well, it's back home in the garage with the rest of my cars. Hey, look... Here's one that I took. Check out the custom plate I got for ya." As he clicked to open the picture, her eyes went wide with surprise. "You didn't!" "Oh yes I did... So everyone will know who this car and driver belong to! Now do you see why I couldn't give it to you for your birthday?" (Here's the plate... (remove the spaces ater you paste into web address box, it's the only way I could get it up here) **http://i114. photobucket. com/ albums/ n269/ catwomanva/ ontplate3. gif**) They both laughed, before she turned to him to hug him once more. "Thank you, really... I love it!" "I'm glad. I hoped you would." He spoke softly as he leaned in, bringing his lips to hers once again. When they finally pulled part they just sat and gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

After what seemed like hours they finally looked away, but not before he placed a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. She blushed and desperately tried to think of something to break the silence, not that it was awkward or anything, she was just afraid that if it stayed quiet for too long he might pounce on her, and it was still too early for that. She didn't want her last night in Las Vegas to end so soon. "Ummm... So, while we're online, let's see what the world has to say about our little announcement the last night." To be completely honest, they were both secretly wondering how bad the fallout would be. They had agreed to avoid all forms of media and tabloids for a long as possible, they didn't want to possibly ruin what little time they had before returning to reality. As they checked a few entertainment websites and the latest news from the associated press what they found genuinely surprised them both.


	23. Chapter 22

**_Thanks for the love guys, keept it coming. Replies Love!!! Sorry, I lied, I meant to post this last night but I fell asleep halfway through it. ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

- Chapter 22 -

_They had agreed to avoid all forms of media and tabloids for a long as possible, they didn't want to possibly ruin what little time they had before returning to reality. As they checked a few entertainment websites and the latest news from the associated press what they found genuinely surprised them both._

Naturally, they had been expecting all of the larger tabloids and entertainment shows to lash out against them, focusing on their drastic age difference , his playboy background, and her most recent public slip-up. They had almost become accustomed to the cruel fact of life that the world was just simply not going to accept them as a couple. To the world, their being together was immoral, at least that's what the paparazzi wanted everyone to believe. They wanted the public to believe that because, as everybody knows, a story ending happily-ever after doesn't sell magazines or get people to tune in every week. But, what does keep the public coming back for more is the juicy, 'what were they thinking', 'they should be ashamed of themselves' kind of mentality. The media truly was heartless... from making them out to be a couple long before they ever were and then making him out to be some sort of pervert or pedophile because of it. But in reality, to both of their dismay, nothing had happened between them over the years besides a few stolen kisses here or there... at least, until a few days ago, that is. They had ignored there feelings for far too long in an attempt to keep the peace. Honestly, he had done it to protect her, to keep from pushing her into something she wasn't ready for. But to her, it was in attempt to keep him out of jail. Sure, in reality, nothing would have happened to him if they dated, simply because of who they are. Just one of the many perks of being famous... Not that she would admit to it, but nothing would have happened unless her parents caused a problem, then the shit would hit the proverbial fan. But being in the spotlight as they were meant everything was different for them, they were different... from how they were treated to how they could treat others, and what they could get away with. It wasn't uncommon to find celebrities of different ages or background occasionally dating, it was almost expected actually. It's not like they could just go to the mall, meet someone and go out on regular dates. They would never be completely sure if really was them or just the fame that their prospective boyfriend or girlfriend was truly interested in. Which leaves dating within the "celebrity circle" as their only option. But these two were different, they fell for each other long before she was famous. Granted, she may have occasionally been recognized after winning 'Instant Star', but she was far from being considered a celebrity back then. The longer they worked together, the closer they got and the harder it became to ignore what they both felt for the other. But once again, it's not like it was the first time this had happened between those in the spotlight. Hell, Celine Dion met her future husband when she was 12... and he was 38 at the time! Why the media went nuts over their measly seven year difference and didn't care about the twenty-six year age difference between one of the most beloved, family friendly artists of all time and her long-time producer? Now that was a real mystery. But who ever said the media made sense?!

Thankfully, today was surprisingly different. Instead of more headlines filled with innuendo and rash, off base insinuations of impropriety, what they found was a much welcomed change. The most surprising of them all almost exactly followed Kwest's previous remarks verbatum, "Jude and Tommy recently wed? Well it's about time!!!". They quietly laughed to themselves as they continued to read more and more stories about them, all seem to offer congratulations and lacked the usual paparazzi venom. The more they read, the more stories they found that seemed to follow suit, all accompanied by lots of pictures from her recent concert and their very public past. The headlines varied from "Partners In Studio, Now Partners In Life!", "Lil' Tommy Q FINALLY Tamed?!", "Instant Star Now Star Of Producer's Heart!", "Nothing Instant About These Two", and "Happily Ever After In Store for Punk Princess and her Ex-Boy-Bander Prince?". The last one made them both laugh, especially her. It was as if the media had read her mind from just a few years before. Granted, not everyone was happy about it, but that was more a few jealous ex's who spoke up just to get their names back in the papers. There was even a few tabloids who claimed that it had been a shotgun wedding, so to speak. Their favorite of those accusations simply read "Dynamic Duo In Studio, Now Duo In Life, Soon To Become A Trio?" It actually was quite funny when you think about it. But overall it seemed as if everything just might turn out okay for a change.

"Wow... Are they really happy for us?" Jude questioned as she looked over to her husband then back to the computer screen. "Yeah, looks like it. For the meantime at least, before you know it they'll be announcing that we secretly got divorced or that you're cheating on me with Wally or something. I'll admit it's nice for a change, but I doubt it'll last." Tommy flatly answered while she simply nodded. He tried not to sound too pessimistic, but after years of dealing with the press it was to be expected. As she continued to read she was amazed by the loving outpour of her fans. "It's funny... they couldn't stand the thought of us dating, but they love us being married. I'll never understand it!" She joked. "Hey, like I was trying to tell ya, they just like to start trouble." He simply stated. "Well thankfully they're on our side for once. I know we can't stay "America's Sweethearts" forever, but let's just enjoy it while it lasts." She remarked enthusiastically. "Yeah... you got a point. But you know what this means right?" He replied with a shrug. "What?" She asked. "It should be LOTS of fun trying to get through the airport tomorrow, even with our 'disguises'." This time she answered while shrugging. "I know... But we'll make it through okay, just like we always do." Nodding, he started to chuckle as he continued. "Just make sure you have on comfortable shoes. You know, in case we have to make a run for it." Still surfing the net, she quickly glanced at him with an smirk. "Ha-ha... Hey, come look at this. Apparently fans have swarmed your apartment building!" She couldn't help but laugh.'They what?!"He asked in disbelief. "Yeah, come look at this... There's dozens of screaming girls on your front lawn, some are even crying. Overall, they look happy... Look, there's even a few wedding presents for us. Wait, no... I spoke too soon. There's one girl holding a picture of us with my face crossed out. Yikes... There's another one with some girl's face in the place of mine. You just gotta love the fans!" She finished with a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah, and every pimply-faced, hormone-driven teenaged boy is oh so thrilled that you're now off the market. I doubt I'm all too popular right now either. But at least as a couple, we seem to be well accepted. I'll admit, it's a relief."

"Yeah... Well... at least that's over with. One less thing to worry about. So, now I'll be able to sleep comfortably tonight. I was worried that were going to be stormed by lots of angry fans in the morning." She chuckled. "Well, we still might be, but it looks it'll be a mob of ecstatic crazed fans wanting to catch a glimpse of the newlyweds. Besides, who said you were going to any sleep at tonight?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me? And what makes you think I won't be sleeping any tonight?" She voiced in a tone of confused amazement. With a sly smirk he softly answered "Well, it's our last night here and I was hoping..." She laughed at his cockiness. "Yeah, I know what you were hoping... Is that all you ever think about?!"Surprised, he sheepishly began to answer. "Well, yeah... With a sexy wife like you, who wouldn't? Besides, we have a LOT of wasted time to make up for." He smirked while pulling his wife to him. "You think I'm sexy?" Amused by her question, he laughed a little as he began to speak. "Uggghhh... Duuuhhhhhh... Of course I do. How could I not? You know that just one look at you gets my blood boiling and I can't keep my lips, or hands for that matter, off of you. I feel proud and damn lucky to have such an amazingly sexy wife." She simply blushed and pulled him even closer to her as he continued. "So, why waste time sleeping now when we can we can sleep on the plane. You know we have a long flight back to Toronto tomorrow. Besides... we an have early flight and I'm NOT going to drag you through the airport again. I practically had to carry you the whole way before. You wouldn't believe the odd looks we got. I'm sure most of them thought I had drugged you and was trying to kidnap you!" She laughed and pecked him on the lips. "Okay, okay, baby... I won't go to sleep tonight. But that means we better have lots of coffee on hand to keep me conscious." Smirking, he kissed her back. "Forget the coffee... I'll keep you conscious..." He trailed off as he started to kiss and nip at her neck right behind her ear. "Mmmm... But remember, we still have to pack." She softy moaned as she reminded him, all the while knowing that they would end up rushing around packing everything at last minute. "I know, I know... we'll have lots of time for that!" He replied sounding very annoyed, almost snapping at her. She quickly pulled back and looked at him in shocked disbelief.

Realizing how bad his previous statement came out, he instantly tried to apologize for his abruptness. "Oh baby, I didn't mean it like that. I just... I dunno. I just want you so bad that I can barely stand it. The last thing I want to think about right now is packing or the flight or anything besides you. Sometimes the urgency starts to take over and I just want to ravage you right then and there. I can't help it!..." He shrugged as he continued his excited confession. "Like I told you this morning, you do some crazy things to me! No other woman has ever driven me wild like this before. God, I need you sooo bad right now..." He trailed off once again as he slowly moved back towards her with an almost predatory look in his eyes. But before he could grab hold of her, she beat him to it. She practically jumped onto his lap, straddling him as she smugly stated "Well then stop talking and just take already!" Smirking, he seductively teased "Oooh, Mrs. Quincy. I think I like this side of you." She rolled her eyes as she pushed him down onto the bed. "Just shut up and kiss me already!" Enjoying his wife's new found forcefulness, he growled out "Girl, your wish is my command... You know, I'm really gonna love this whole husband thing!" And with that he pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his, as he proceeded to reclaim Jude as his once again.


	24. Chapter 23

**_Sorry it took so long, but thenext chapter should be up soon. ENJOY! And thanks again for all of the love and support!_**

* * *

- Chapter 23 -

The next morning the couple surprisingly awoke when the alarm they had set the night before buzzed loudly throughout their hotel suite. What's even more surprising is that they actually got out of bed and started their day without hitting the snooze button even once. Groggily, Tommy climbed out of bed, rubbing his face before smiling at his wife. "Morning Beautiful..." Stretching on the other side of the bed, Jude half-yawned a sweet "Morning..." before smiling back at him. She slowly stood up, shaking her legs awake as she softly asked "So, you ready to go home?" "To a bunch of screaming teenaged girls? Not Exactly..." He answered with a shudder and an almost disgusted look on his face. Feigning a shocked expression, Jude joked " Do my ears deceive me? Did Tom Quincy, the epitome of playboys everywhere, just get repulsed by the thought of dozens of horny young girls screaming for him?!... All just wanting to rip his clothes off of him right then and there?! I never thought I'd live to see the day. You know... You're going to have to turn in your 'Slut of the Month' membership card now, right?!" She finished with a slight giggle at his very unamused face. Hearing her laugh, his face quickly softened. "Ha-ha... Very funny, Harri- I mean Quincy. Damn, I guess I still have to get used to that." Tommy laughed to himself softly as he went on. "Besides, there's only one screaming teenager I'm interested in..." He trailed off as he pulled her to him and started placing sweet kisses along her neck, ending right behind her left earlobe.

Jude, who was still lost in his embrace, softly moaned into Tommy's ear before quickly shaking her head, bringing herself out of the moment. "So, STUD, how about we go get cleaned up so we can check out, grab some breakfast and actually get to the airport on time?" He shrugged and mumbled out a gruff "Yeah, I guess..." before finally looking up at her. The look on his face was priceless, she could barely contain her laughter. He had gone from 'horny teenager' to 'wounded puppy' in less than a minute. He was confused by her slight smirk until she asked "Well?! You coming or not?" before winking at him and turning towards the bathroom door. Although she couldn't see his face, she knew he was grinning from ear to ear. "Back to 'horny teenager', no doubt." She thought to herself. Her suspicions were proved correct as he eagerly gathered her into his arms, carrying her the rest of the short distance to the bathroom. In his excitement, he almost dropped her as he rushed towards the doorway. Jude barely giggled out "Easy boy!" before wrapping her arms around his neck. Still smiling, he hungrily took her lips with his once more before kicking the bathroom door shut behind them.

Three hours later they were sitting in Terminal 2 of McCarran International Airport slowly sipping their coffee while patiently awaiting the arrival of the rest the G-Major crew. Knowing that would easily be recognized in such a public place, especially after recent events, they donned their usual disguises. Jude was dressed simply, in a pair of tight fitting boot-cut jeans and a baggy Indiana Colts sweatshirt (a recent gift from Tommy ) with thick heeled black boots, topped off with a long light brown colored wig and black sunglasses. Tommy was dressed almost like normal, with a few minor changes. He was wearing his normal slightly baggy jeans with a Boston Red Sox t-shirt and a denim jacket along with a navy blue baseball cap and black tinted aviator sunglasses. They were both deeply engrossed in a book when they heard a bubbly giggle and looked up to see Sadie almost bouncing towards them, followed by an on obviously annoyed Kwest and Stuart. Tommy and Jude stood up and gave them all hugs. While still holding onto her Dad, Jude asked "What took you guys so long? Normally you would've been here at least an hour ago." Stuart opened his mouth to speak, but Kwest cut him off before he could say a word. "You sister, that's what." With an innocent look Sadie sweetly asked "Me? What did I do?" Kwest mumbled something under his breath before speaking loud enough for the rest of them to hear. "You just had to go shopping almost every day we were here. I guess I should've expected that one though. But you didn't even plan ahead? You couldn't have brought a spare suitcase to put all of the stuff we all knew you would buy?" "Well I tried... but you said I was bringing too much!" Sadie quickly spat back. The rest of the group could hardly contain their laughter. With a slight chuckle Jude interrupted them before the argument got too heated and voices got raised. "Hey, sorry to break up this little love fest but do you really want to do this in front of the whole airport? Didn't think so... Now, I partially blame myself for this one..." As Sadie started to grin, Jude quickly repeated herself as she continued. "I said partially, Sadie, not completely. You need to learn to pack less." Sadie tries to interrupt, but Jude cut her off. "No... Don't... I'm not finished yet. I know you didn't even wear a third of what you brought and you'll never wear most of what you bought. Kwest, I should've warned you. And for that, I'm sorry. But remember, you're the one marrying her. You better just get used to it because you know she'll never change. Now, both of you, kiss and make up..." They just stood there staring at her blankly.

"I said now!" Jude spat while slightly raising her voice. Kwest shrugged "I guess you're right. It's all or nothing... Either I love everything about her, including her shopping addiction, or this will never work. Sadie, I'm sorry for blowing up at you. You know I love you, but you sure know how to drive me nuts sometimes..." Sadie slowly uncrossed her arms as she began her apology. "And I'm sorry too... I know... I over-pack, but I just like to ready for anything. You know, like the Boy Scouts, 'Always Be Prepared'?! Look, I can't make any promises, but I'll try. I really will." Kwest silently nodded in acceptance as they simply stared into the other's eyes. It didn't take long for him to pull her in short, but intensely passionate kiss. He made sure to keep it brief with her family watching from only a few feet away. While they kissed Tommy leaned down to whisper in Jude's ear, his breath tickling it as he spoke. "Nicely played, Quincy..." Looking up at him she cockily quipped "Why thank you, Quincy. But these two... Piece of cake..." As Kwest and Sadie pulled apart, complete silence fell over the group.

Naturally, Jude was the one to break the silence. "All better?!" Kwest and Sadie softly laughed as they answered, almost in perfect unison "Yeah, all better." Kwest continued to laugh lightly as Sadie hugged her sister again. "So, when did you get so smart little sister?" This time it was Jude laughing. "Well, I am a married woman now. I have to know how to keep the peace... Especially with that one being moody all the time." She joked while covertly pointing at Tommy. "Hey! I resent that... If anyone's the moody one it's you!" He retorted with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Yeah, yeah... Whatever you say, dear!" She joked while looking over her shoulder at him, before turning back to Sadie. "But seriously, after being stuck with the three stooges in a cramped tour bus, I think I can handle just about anybody." As if on cue, the group hears a loud ruckus quickly approaching. "Well, speak of the little devils themselves..." Jude chuckled as Spied, Wally and Kyle came running, full speed, into the terminal towards the row of chairs that Tommy and Jude were just sitting in. Before she could jump out the way, Spied plows right into Jude as Wally and Kyle narrowly miss bumping into the rest of the group. After slamming into Jude, Spied fell backwards onto the row of chairs while Jude let out a small squeak as she headed straight for the floor.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion for Jude... Spied knocking her over, then seconds before hitting the floor two strong arms stopping her quick descent her mid-air. While grasping onto one of the arms for dear life, she tried to steady herself before looking up into two sparkling blue eyes full of concern with just a slight hint of amusement. As he helped her to her feet she flashed him an embarrassed smile before laughing. "We gotta stop meeting like this... At least it wasn't my fault for a change!" He softly laughed along with her. "Yeah, that's a first!" he remarked. "Hey!" she exclaimed before hitting him in the shoulder. "Okay, okay... You're not THAT bad... But seriously, are you okay?" Tommy asked with genuine worry evident in his eyes. "Yes, I fine... Thanks to you that is!" She sweetly spoke as she leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Yeah, no thanks to genius over here!" Sadie remarked VERY sarcastically. Spied simply shrugged with that sad 'puppy who just got caught while peeing on the furniture' look. "What? It's not like I meant to slam into her... Dude, you know I'm sorry. But no one got hurt. No harm no foul... Right?" He asked while looking at Jude. Before she could speak Tommy grabbed Spied by the collar of his shirt, his anger extremely apparent. "No, it's not alright. You could have seriously hurt someone, especially her. But thankfully, for your sake that is, no one got hurt. I've warned you lots of times before, and this is the last warning you're gonna get. Next time, I'm seriously going to kill you! Now stop trying to ruin our lives!" "Tommy.." Jude called while pulling Tommy away from Spied. He tried to wave her arms away before finally giving in and letting her wrap her arms around him. "I know, I know... But I don't care how good of a guitar player he is, if he does something like that again I'm going to pound his face in!" Tommy grunted out before looking back at Spied. "What the hell we're you morons doing running in here anyways?! They aren't even supposed to start boarding our flight for another half hour." Spied's face slightly paled as he tried to slowly back away from the group. Wally grabbed Spied by the back of the shirt so he couldn't move. Instead, Wally answered Tommy's question in a very annoyed tone while glaring at Spied. "Well, SOMEONE said that we were massively late and he was ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE that he saw our flight pulling away from the gate." Mimicking Spied, Wally continued. " 'We'd better make a run for it!' he says. 'We should've been here an hour ago' he says. Forget Tommy, I should kill you, man. You made me drop my soda like five gates back." As he finished speaking, Wally released Spied with a rough shove. "DUDES, I SAID I'M SORRY!!!" He started to yell before a glare from a security guard convinced him to lower his voice. "What do you want me to do? Guys, I'm sorry for making you skip breakfast. Wally, I'm sorry for making you drop your drink. And Dude, I really am sorry for tackling you like that. Seriously, I'm truly sorry..." Jude sighed before walking over to Spied and giving him a hug. "Don't be sorry, Vincent. Be better..." Still in her arms, he simply nodded and shrugged. "Besides..." Jude continued with a smirk on her face. "Is that all you got? I've gotten harder tackles from Sadie before. You just caught me by surprise is all." She laughed softly as his jaw dropped in shock. Regaining the power of speech, he simply stated "Oh no you didn't. If you want a tackle, I'll tackle ya..." He started to back up as to get a running start at her. "Vincent, now what did I tell you about trying kill my wife?" Realizing where he was and how close he was to being pummeled by Tommy, he stopped dead in his tracks and meekly squeaked out a soft "Sorry..." as he turned to sit back down.

"Hey?! I can take care of myself you know?... I don't always need you to save me. Believe me, I know how to handle him." She remarked while starting to get annoyed. "I know you can, but you know me... I worry about you. I just got you, there's no way I'm gonna lose you so soon. Besides, even though you may know how to handle him... It's him trying to handle you that I'm worried about. Remember, I'm the only one who gets to do that..." She rolled her eyes as he pulled her to him, capturing her lips once more. As they continued to kiss the rest of the group started to feel a little uncomfortable. "Hey, get a room you two!" a loud voice bellowed from behind them. They quickly they looked up to see Darius and Portia heading straight for them. Tommy merely smirked and replied with a cocky "Love to... But unfortunately, we have a flight to catch in the next few minutes." Jude rolled her eyes again as Darius simply laughed before responding. "Yeah, whatever... It's about time you two finally showed your faces. I was starting to think you both ran off or something." They all laughed before Jude chimed in. "No, we just needed a little alone time before heading back home. You know a little time away from family, friends, fans, paparazzi and overbearing but loveable manager types." She reached up to hug him as he sarcastically joked back "Yeah, I bet..."

As he released her, he looked over the large group assembled before him."Well, it looks like everyone is here and since they should be calling our flight any minute now, I'll keep it brief." "Yeah right!" Spied mumbled under his breath, but Darius still heard him. He continued, now staring at Spied. "FIRST of all, on the flight I want everyone to be on their best behavior. And yes I mean you... I don't want any of that crap you pulled on the way here. The pilots were really close to letting me throw you off the plane last time, so I'd watch it if I were you. Anyways, where was I?" "I believe it was 'keeping it brief'?" Sadie sarcastically asked. "Oh yeah..." He grumbled before continuing with his real reason for getting their attention. "What I was going to say was that concert was an even bigger success that I had imagined. You two.. You really know how to cause a stir. The whole world's buzzing with "Jommy-mania", as they're calling it." The rest of the group laughed as Tommy and Jude simply blushed. "Well, it's not like we planned it. But is it gonna be safe when we get home? We saw all of the crazed fans that are planted outside of my apartment." Tommy asked in a serious tone. "Oh yeah, we've got that covered. You two don't need to worry one bit. But I'll fill you in on that when we're in the air. But I just wanted to thank everyone once again for a great show and even better ticket sales. Oh, and Jude... I want you and Tommy in the studio bright and early Monday morning to record 'Spend My Life With You'. I want a single out as soon as possible. There's bootleg copies bouncing around all over the net from the concert. I just know it'll be a hit! And T, man, this is gonna put you back on top too. It's the big break you've been waiting for. There's already rumors floating around about a solo album." He was so excited he was grinning from ear to ear, which if you know Darius, is never a good sign.

"But D, I don't know if I'm ready to start recording again. I mean, I've only performed live twice in the past five years. Do you really think this is such a good idea?!" Tommy asked, still not quite sure how to handle this. Sure, he had always wanted to go solo, but now actually being faced with it... he was in total shock. "Yeah, man. I think this will be great... for both of you. Just imagine your next tour... I can see it now 'The Newlyweds: Live' " Darius's eyes started to glaze over as he spoke. "Ummm... No!" Tommy and Jude answered in unison. Chuckling, Darius quickly replied "Okay, okay... Fine then... How about 'Jude and Tommy: Live In Concert' ?" Looking at each other with raised eyebrows, then back at Darius, the couple answered "We'll have to think about it..." Before Darius could argue a loud voice boomed over the PA system. "Now boarding Air Canada: Flight 594 to Toronto. Executive First Class passengers first please." As the announcement ended they all started to grab their carry-on bags and head towards the gate to their plane. Darius simply stated "We'll talk about this later." before turning to head for the gate also.


	25. Chapter 24

**_Well, here it is, as promised, the next chapter. Sorry, I meant to post it sooner, but I try to post it to this site and another one at the same time and that one has been down all day and night. ENJOY!!!

* * *

_**

- Chapter 24 - 

The duration of the flight went much more peacefully than the time spent at the terminal gate. Sadie and Kwest browsed through various bride and fashion magazines that Sadie had picked up at the newsstand before they boarded their flight. Correction, Sadie browsed though the various magazines while forcing Kwest to look at them with her before they both eventually drifted off to sleep. Well, Sadie drifted off to sleep after Kwest pretended to. At that point he would have done just about anything to avoid having to look at any more stupid magazines. They had been only engaged for a few days so the sudden bridal obsession was a little nuts, even for Sadie. As for SME, they repeatedly challenged each other in various multi-player games on their Playstation PSP's, each loudly gloating and announcing their victory before a very annoyed stewardess threatened to take their PSP's away from them. Aside from that, they actually seemed to behave very well, especially considering since this was a twelve hour flight. Darius, Portia and Stewart took the smart route and decided to sleep away most of the flight, well after Darius returned at least half a dozen phone calls that is.

Tommy and Jude on the other hand managed to ignore everything and everyone else, especially the loud snoring of the other passengers (mostly their family and friends).To pass the time, they snuggled close, sharing his iPod, one ear bud in his ear, the other in hers. He had it set to shuffle, so they heard a wide variety of music before his battery eventually died out. Jude was surprised by how much of her own music she heard. He had very little 'BoyzAttack' or much of even his own music (since she had given him 'Frozen' back, he had a few songs on there), but he had downloaded almost every song she had ever recorded to the mp3 player, even some they had only recorded just before leaving for Las Vegas. He had also downloaded "their songs", the songs they "performed" at their wedding and a bootleg copy of the song they sang together at her concert. She gave him a surprised look each time any one of them began to play while he simply smiled and shrugged at her. After the iPod battery finally died due to the many hours it had been playing, they sat and talked for a while. Still snuggled close, they discussed all sorts of things, from plans for the rest of album, thoughts of him recording a solo album, plans for the rest of week, and even a few hopeful daydreams for the future. After talking for a few hours, they cuddled up even closer to each other, their hands intertwined, with her head on his shoulder and his head gently resting on hers, they sweetly drifted off to sleep.

They landed at Toronto Pearson International Airport a little after nine o'clock that evening. After about an hour of gathering all of their luggage and saying their 'good-nights', they all went their separate ways. Even though Tommy had driven Sadie and Kwest to the airport along with him and Jude about a week before, they decided to ride home with Stuart, knowing that the newlyweds would appreciate a little alone time after that long flight... which both Jude and Tommy truly appreciated. At first, they were going to spend the night at Tommy's, but what they saw in front of his apartment building quickly changed their minds. "Oh my god..." was all Tommy could muster as they approached his block. Jude's response was almost as brief. "It's... It's pandemonium!" There were still dozens of teenaged girls (and some a lot older than that) camped out on the front lawn. Some were even singing, almost chanting actually, 'BoyzAttack' songs. Realizing that there was no way they were going to get into the parking garage in one piece, Tommy decided against attempting it. "Ummm... Why don't we stay at your house tonight and then come back tomorrow... with a police escort if necessary." He spoke the last few words almost under his breath so as not to alarm Jude. Although she heard every word he said, she shrugged it off, knowing that he would do anything possible to keep them, especially her, safe. "Ugh, yeah... That might be a good idea. What is wrong with them? What do they think they're going to gain from this besides restraining orders?" He shrugged with a sigh before answering "I don't know... A picture? An autograph maybe? It's really ridiculous..." "Are they ever gonna leave us alone?" Jude asked with a slight hint of worry in her voice as she looked over at him. "...Eventually. You know how it is... Some other pop-star or actress will get drunk and flash a few private parts or have some major custody battle and then we'll be old news. It'll wear off... I promise." He answered, trying to reassure her, but they both knew that this was something that they were going to have to deal with for while. "How long it'll take is the big question though..." Jude mumbled under her breath.

The rest of the ride to the Harrison household was spent in silence, neither quite knowing what to say, but both feeling guilt for putting the other through this ordeal. The sight at the Harrison home surprised them even more than what they saw at Tommy's place. While there were girls almost lined up around the block of his apartment, there wasn't anyone camped out on her lawn. "Wow... why is it that everyone knows where I live, but not a soul knows where to find you." He was honestly puzzled, he figured there would be at least a few people or members of the paparazzi at her house. Slightly amused by the turn of events, she merely laughed out "Well, Darius has made it mission to keep my whereabouts a secret. But as for you... Maybe it was one of your MANY one-night stands over the years. You know, for the right price, they all eventually write a tell all or at least brag about every little detail online..." He wasn't amused and was about to retaliate before a thought hit him. "Wait... and how would you know that?" He turned to look at her as her face turned bright red. "Ummm... I thought it was common knowledge. You know how it is with gold-diggers and attention-whores and all... Just in it for the money and their fifteen minutes of fame..." "Uh-huh... Right..." was his simple response as he pulled into her driveway. Although she knew that he was already thinking it, she didn't want to let on that she had Google'ed him at some point over the years. Naturally, LOTS of detailed accounts of his x-rated escapades popped up along with all of the general information she already knew. Some of the recaps even included pictures and video, not that she looked, that is. Yeah right... How could she, or any red-blooded female for that matter, not look and not get incredibly turned on by him. She leaned back into her seat and softly giggled to herself, remembering what she had seen online and realizing that now, amazingly enough, she got to have the real thing, and had actually had a lot of it lately.

"...Jude?...Jude?! JUDE?!" She was jerked out of her thoughts by Tommy almost shouting for her from behind the Hummer. She turned to look back at him as he started unloading their luggage. "Hey, you want to help me out here? Over half of this IS yours, you know?!" "Okay, okay... I'm coming...Hold your horses!" She joked as she climbed out of the H2. She almost skipped to the back of the SUV as those naughty thoughts kept popping back into her head. Seeing the seductive smirk plastered across her face, Tommy asked. "So... What were you thinking about that had you so captivated anyways?" He handed Jude her guitar case and one of her smaller bags as she softly sighed before answering. "Oh, nothing..." A big grin quickly spread across her lips while he just shook his head. "Whatever you say, dear!" He joked sarcastically. "Now let's get these bags inside and get on to bed. I swear I'm about to pass out..." He yawned while she just laughed at him. "How can you be tired? We just slept like six hours on the plane!" "Hey, you may have slept six hours but I didn't... Besides, with the time difference, it's gonna take a while for my body to catch up. We're now back to being three hours ahead, remember? So yes, I'm tired." He remarked while trying to stifle another yawn. Surprised by his answer, she quickly replied. "Wait... You weren't sleeping? But we were still in the same position when I woke up? What were you doing then?" "Oh, nothing..." he answered with a slight smirk as he repeated her previous statement. She simply growled in annoyance before turning towards her front door. As she started to walk away, he shouted from behind her with a big grin on his face. "I love you, honey!" She laughed softy to herself before turning back to him and sticking her tongue out at him, then continuing into her house. As she was about to walk through the doorway, she quickly shouted back "I love you too!" She walked inside leaving the door open behind her. Tommy shook his head again, the grin still wide on his face. He gathered the rest of their luggage, shut the back of the Hummer while locking it, and started to walk towards the house as he chuckled to himself. "That's my wife!" He joked to himself as he closed the front door behind him.


	26. Chapter 25

**_Sorry it took so long! I have an old friend back in town and I've been entertaining all week basically. No, I didn't forget about you! It's just been a LONG week! ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

- Chapter 25 -

The next morning Tommy awoke with the sun shining directly onto his face. He squinted as he slowly looked around taking in his surroundings. It took him a moment or two to realize where he was, slowly remembering the previous nights events that led him to waking up in Jude's room. He laid there just watching her sleep for a long time, she just looked so peaceful. Her breathing was slow and steady, her chest gently rising and falling with each breath she took. The bright sunlight enveloped her, giving her a soft glow, making her look so much like the angel he knew she truly was. After what seemed like hours, his stomach started to grumble as he hadn't eaten since the meal on the plane, if you could even call that measly amount of food a meal.

He slowly rose from the bed, taking extra care as not to wake her. He knew she had a long day, well more like a long week, ahead of her, so she definitely needed all the sleep she could get. Besides, anyone who knew Jude Harrison, well Jude Quincy now, knew not to even attempt wake her up before she was ready to or else you would suffer her wrath. So basically him waking her up was just a bad idea all around.

Tommy quietly slipped down the stairs in his t-shirt and boxers, heading straight for the kitchen, the sweet aroma of coffee beckoning him on even further. As he finally reached the source of the inviting scent, he saw Stuart sitting at the table reading the newspaper while drinking from the mug in his hand. "Morning, Stuart..." Tommy gruffly spoke while trying to suppress a yawn. "Oh, good morning, Tommy. So that IS your Hummer parked out front. I thought I recognized it when I got the paper this morning." Stuart remarked, obviously a little surprised to see Tommy in his house this early in the morning, especially dressed like that.

"Yeah sorry about that. We just couldn't go to my place last night, and since it was so late we just decided to crash here, only for the night though. I hope you don't mind." Tommy said with a genuine sincerity evident in his voice. "Oh no, that's fine. You two are always welcomed here. Remember, you're family now. And family is always welcomed." "Thanks. That really means a lot to me." Tommy replied softly.

"Don't worry about it. But, Tommy, why couldn't you stay at your apartment? Did something happen?" Stuart asked, genuinely concerned. "Well, the whole block was still surrounded by screaming fans. It was complete insanity. I didn't think we'd be to make it into the parking garage without them storming the H2, so we came here instead..." He trailed off as a soft voice came from behind him. "Yeah, what happened to 'Oh yeah, we've got that covered. You two don't need to worry one bit...'?! Don't need to worry my ass." Jude spat while entering the kitchen, looking for the cabinet that contained one of her most precious treasures, her PopTarts.

"Well good morning to you too, sweetheart!" Stuart joked while taking another sip of his coffee. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry... Morning, Daddy!" She said the last part in a bubbly child-like voice obviously mocking him. "Now there's my little girl. But see Tommy, I told you she was to young for you, she isn't even out of grade school yet!" He laughed while picking up his newspaper, trying to ignore any evil looks he knew she was giving him and also hoping it would deter any thoughts of retaliation she had.

"Hey, I resent that!" She retorted, slightly raising her voice with a shocked expression on her face. "Okay... I'm sorry. Let me change that to pre-school!" Now she let him slide the first time, but that one earned him a little payback. She leaned over the counter and took his newspaper away while sticking out her tongue. "Hey, I was reading that!" He quickly stated with just a hint of humor evident in his voice. "Well too bad... You should've thought of that before you called you sweet, angel of a daughter a pre-schooler!"She joked as she started to flip through the paper.

This whole time Tommy had just stood there quietly eating a piece of toast, completely amused by the scene playing out before him. But after her last statement, he just couldn't resist, he had to join in. "Angel?! Not hardly..." He muttered under his breath. "Tommy!" She shouted, her face quickly turning a deep shade of red. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" He asked in an innocent tone. She just glared at him.

"So, what about me? Don't I get a good morning kiss?" Tommy asked giving her the sad puppy eyes. While pouring herself a cup of coffee she started to answer, an devilish smirk playing across her face. "Not if you keep picking on me like that. Besides, I thought you were supposed to be on my side. You know, us against the world and all that jazz?" She asked while leaning in and pecking him softly on the lips. He turned her around so her back was to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his head on her right shoulder before kissing her sweetly on the cheek. "I AM on your side, and I always will be. I just couldn't resist. Besides, seeing you blush like that was priceless. I swear, I've never seen you turn that red before..." He tried to continued but between his laughing and her elbowing him in the stomach, he couldn't get the words out.

He just stood there, holding onto her even tighter now, until he was able to regain the power of speech. "And on that note, I think I'm going to go jump into the shower. Then me and Darius need to have a little talk." As he finished speaking, he grabbed her cup of coffee and started to walk back towards the stairs.

As he walked through the kitchen doorway, he took a sip of the coffee and looked back at her with a smirk. "Mmmm... Good coffee." Ignoring his rudeness, she jumped off the stool she was sitting on to look at him. "Hey wait, I'm coming with you..."

Tommy knew he must have heard her wrong because her dad was sitting right across from her. So naturally puzzled, he just had to ask "...to the shower?!" With his question, Stuart quickly looked over, glaring at them as she started to speak. "Hey, you two, I don't..." But Jude cut him off before he could finish. "No, preverts! What I MEANT was that I'm coming with you to G-Major, I want to talk to Darius too." She couldn't help but giggle at the two of them... "Men... Their minds are always in the gutter!" she thought to herself.

"Oh, okay... Well, I won't be too long. Why don't you get started on packing and once I get out, I'll take over while you grab a shower?" Tommy asked while heading for the door once again. "Sure thing, babe. I'll be up in a few. I'll just have to grab some boxes from the basement first."She replied while pouring herself yet another cup of coffee since her "loving husband" stole her first cup.

"Okay, just don't take too long. After we go by G-Major and grab lunch, I'd like to get whatever 'moving' done before the sun sets. There's no way I'm going to be outside after dark with all of those crazies lurking around my... I mean OUR place." He smiled to himself while saying the last part. "Okay, okay... I'll be up in a minute. Now go!" She chuckled as she pointed towards the staircase. He pecked her on the lips and headed upstairs to the bathroom. "Geeze... I love you too, dear!" He mumbled jokingly as he climbed the stairs.

The house fell silent as Jude softly sipped her coffee and Stuart read the newspaper he was finally able to sneak past Jude. This was the first time that the two had been alone since before she left for Las Vegas, so naturally, neither knew what to say to the other. They were so lost in thought that they both jumped when they heard the shower suddenly turn on upstairs. Jude smiled as she thought about her sexy husband and what he was doing in the bathroom above her.

The smirk on Jude's face and the thought of Tommy naked in his house was too much for Stuart to bear, he had to break the silence. "So... Need any help packing?" he nervously asked. "Thanks, but no... I think we've got it covered. Besides, I don't have that much to pack... Just clothes, a few pictures and the rest of my guitars really." Jude softly answered with a shrug. Stuart nodded his head as he answered "Oh, ok. Well, you know I'm here if you need me." "Yeah, I know... Thanks again... Really." Jude was also awkwardly nodding. Another awkward silence soon overcame them as they sat there.

Once again, it was too quiet for Stuart, so he was the first speak again, this time asking the one thing he had been wondering all week. "Jude, are you sure about this?" Jude set her coffee down as she mentally prepared for a fight. She knew it was coming, things had been too easy so far. "Dad..." Stuart cut her off before she could finish. "Honey, I just mean... well... Are you sure that you're ready for all of this? Marriage is a big commitment. I know you love Tommy, and I know how much he loves you... Really, I do. But you're only eighteen and just starting out on your own. Are you sure you're ready to be settled down so soon? Are you ready to live with someone? You'll have to deal with sharing not just a bathroom like you do here, but the whole house, including your bedroom. You'll lose all rights you once had to privacy. No more secrets. You'll wake up together, eat together, go to sleep together, and with you two, you'll have to work together also. That's a lot of togetherness. Everything will be shared between the both of you. And I know how you are about sharing things. Before there was 'your stuff' or 'my things', now it will all be 'ours'. And you thought Sadie was bad in the morning, just imagine how long it will take him. And nothing against Tommy, but have you seen his hair? He must spend hours on it, so you'll never get to work on time!" As he finished he tried to lighten the mood, but he really was worried about his youngest daughter. Yes, he just wanted her to be happy, but she was still his just turned eighteen year old daughter.

Jude laughed and shook her head at her father. "Yes, Dad, I know that... I know of all of it. And ya know what? It all sounds pretty perfect to me, I can't imagine anything better. First of all... It takes him about an hour to get ready and only twenty minutes of it is his hair. Next, Tommy was always in here dragging me out of bed, then dragging me into the studio in the morning, so technically I've been waking up to him for years now. If it hadn't been for him doing that, I'd NEVER have gotten to work on time. And you know we've always been more like a couple than just friends anyways, we were both just too stupid to realize it. Besides, everyone has been telling us for a long time now that we already act like an old married couple. I mean he's my best friend, we eat almost every meal together as it is, we finish each other's sentences, I already hang out at his place all the time, we always know what the other is thinking, everyone will admit we make incredible music together and we practically spend every waking moment together already. To be completely honest, all along there weren't that many differences between us and a married couple. We've been madly in love with each other for a long time now. Tommy did the good guy thing for a change and waited to say anything until I was legal. So now we've just taken that final step and made it official. Oh come on, you know I'm right."

"Baby, I know... Believe me, I do. But I'm still your dad, and I worry about you. It comes with the territory, I guess. You'll find out one day when you have kids, which hopefully will be a LONG time down the road though. Just promise me that if you suddenly realize that you aren't ready for this or you feel like you rushed into it, that you'll remember that I'm always here for you and that you're always welcomed here. Your room will always be yours, you know that right?" Stuart smiled as he finished his 'speech'. Jude smiled back and hugged him tightly around the neck while she answered him in a child-like voice that was so sweet that it could give you cavities. "Yes, Daddy, I know. I love you too!" She kissed him on the cheek as her stomach started to grumble

She started looking through the kitchen cabinets again, continuing the search for her Pop Tarts, before returning her attention to her dad. "Besides, you should see the cool car he got me!" Looking up from his newspaper Stuart questioned "...Car?"

Still standing next to the opened cabinets, Jude excitedly answered him. "Yeah, can you believe it, he actually got me a Viper too!" Obviously in shock, he barely stuttered out "A... A Viper? He got YOU a Viper?!" "Well don't looked so shocked. I CAN drive you know, I just rarely get the chance with him driving me everywhere."

As she started to tell him the whole story, she finally grabbed a box of Pop Tarts from the cabinet over the stove. She talked as if it was no big deal but she was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, you see... Apparently, he got it for my birthday but then chickened out. Something about how it's too extravagant to get 'just a friend'. Anywho... he still has it. It's in his closed off section of the parking garage. It's a 2003 though, and unlike his, mine is black without the racing stripe. Even though I don't have a problem with his, I just never got the point of the racing stripes. But yeah... So, whenever we can get into the parking garage, I can get my car. IF we ever get into there, that is." She mumbled the last part of her fast paced rambling hoping that he wouldn't he hear her and start to worry again, which of course he did anyways, but for her sake he chose to ignore it.

"Wow. Well, at least I don't have to worry about the two of you living out of a cardboard box!" He chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee. "Ha, ha... Very funny. But you know I'd still love him even if we did have to live out of a cardboard box... Box? Uh-oh... I almost forgot! Tommy's gonna kill me!"

Stuart smiled as he watched his daughter stuff a Pop Tart in her mouth and run to the basement door. As she opened it, she stopped and turned back to him. "Hey, Dad?" "Yeah?" He answered back while looking at her over the top of the newspaper. She smiled sweetly at him before she spoke. "Thanks... for being so understanding about this all... and well, for everything." He smiled back at her. "It's been my pleasure. And hey, you know that as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Now go get out of here... You wouldn't want to make your husband wait, now would you?!" Her simple smile quickly turned into a full ear to ear grin as she turned and proceeded down the stairs to the basement.


	27. Chapter 26

**_Sorry guys! I know it's short, but the next few chapters should be longer. Oh, and I think the next one will take place a few weeks into the future. Hehehe... Enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think! More Posts Faster Updates_**

* * *

- Chapter 26 -

After both of their showers Jude and Tommy began packing up her bedroom since childhood. She was right, there wasn't that much to pack up, but what she did have took forever to get packed. To her surprise, most of it was her clothes. She never realized how much she really had. For a moment, Jude actually thought Sadie had stowed a lot of her own wardrobe in her closet due to lack of space, that was until she realized that Sadie would never be caught dead in most of what was in the closet.

Other than the sheer amount of clothing, what was taking them so long was the interesting packing job Tommy was doing. In his rush to get his wife moved in with him, he was practically just throwing her clothes into the boxes. Which left Jude taking them out and refolding them before putting them back into the box. Seeing how this was getting them nowhere, Tommy thankfully gave up packing her clothes to instead gather the rest of her things.

After packing up most of her room, they proceeded to head over to G-Major to have a word with Darius. Surprisingly enough, they ran out of boxes, so they decided to just come back later for another load after emptying out the ones they already had at Tommy's apartment.

The sight they found at G-Major was no real surprise as they expected the media would be going nuts over their marriage. There was paparazzi blocking the front doors, so Tommy parked in the alley behind G-Major so they could TRY to sneak in unnoticed. It didn't help though, as they we climbing out of the H2 they were swarmed by cameras. Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude and pulled up his jacket to block his and Jude's faces as they hurried into the back entrance. Thankfully, now there was security to assist them and push the crazed members of the media away from them both.

Once inside, they headed straight for Darius's office. Not stopping to knock, they walked right in. Darius held up his hand to them before quickly ending the phone call he had been in the middle of. Once off the phone, he looked at them"What are you two doing here? I thought I gave you the rest of the week off?" Still annoyed over the previous night's events, Tommy was the first one to answer. "We were just wondering where your big security team was last night. We couldn't go home because of all of the crazies camped out in my yard. They were even blocking the entrance into the parking garage. I thought you said we were going to be protected!"

His voice continued to raise as he spoke, Jude knew that it wasn't going to help matters by losing their tempers."Tommy..." Jude softly said while taking his hand into hers to calm him down. Knowing full well what she was attempting to do, he gave in. "Okay, okay... I know. I'm fine now..."

Tommy plopped down on one of the chairs in front of Darius's desk, Jude followed by sitting on the armrest of it. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she took over the conversation. "Babe, I'm just as annoyed as you are, but getting mad isn't going to solve anything. Now D, what happened?" Darius sighed before he answered. "Look guys, I'm sorry. When it comes to you two I only want the best, so I called in a few favors. The guys I hired had to fly in from New York though, and there was that big snow storm which delayed their flight by a day, so they didn't get here until this morning. But don't worry, I just checked on them a little while ago, they're all set up at your place and have everything under control. They know that no slip-ups will be tolerated."

Standing up, Jude gave Darius a hug before heading towards the door. "Well I sure hope you're right. It was totally insane last night. Now if you will excuse us, if it really is safe to go home, we're gonna get out of here. You coming, Tommy?" He answered her while slowly standing. "Yeah, you go ahead, I'll be right there." Looking cautiously between the two men, she nodded and headed back into the lobby.

Tommy watched her walk out of the office and over to Sadie's desk as she had just gotten off of a call. After a moment of silence, he finally turned back to Darius and spoke. "D, I'm sorry about before. It's just... you know I would do anything to protect her. Last night really scared me. But I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her." As Darius answered, he sighed once again. "Yeah man, you know you two are like family to me. Believe me, as soon as I found out about what happened, the situation was well taken care of... it WON'T happen again." Tommy shrugged, before he continued. "I know. And hey, thanks for taking the news so well. I, well we, weren't sure how you would react to it all." Laughing, Darius barely got out his reply. "T, don't worry about it. Like I said, I should've expected it. I always knew there was something special about you two, I just didn't know it ran so deep."

Now, Tommy was laughing too. "Yeah, well, thanks again... for everything. Now, I better go get my wife before Sadie talks her into going shopping for a wedding dress over her lunch break." As they both laughed, they shook hands and then Tommy turned to leave. As he was walking out, Darius shouted from behind him. "Hey, you take care of our girl and take it easy. I want you two well rested when you get back into the studio next week." Smiling, Tommy turned back to his boss. "Sure thing. See ya later, D."

After Tommy was finally able to pry his wife away from Sadie, they headed back to his apartment. Upon their arrival, they were relieved at the current sight that was much different than the one they found the night before. This time, security really did have things under control. There were still fans all over the place, but this time, the security guards Darius had hired were holding them at bay.

Once inside the parking garage, Tommy parked beside the elevators and started unloading the Hummer. "Hey, why didn't you park in one of your spots?" Jude confusedly asked. Chuckling to himself, Tommy softly answered. "Well, see all of these suitcases and boxes? It'll be faster and much easier to get them upstairs if we park here. Otherwise, we'd have a much longer walk and you'd have a very tired and unhappy husband. You'll just have to wait to see your car. Don't worry, it's not going anywhere." Jude huffed, which blew her hair out of her face, before she grumbled under her breath a simple "Fine..." as she walked around to the rear of the H2 to help her husband. Tommy couldn't help but laugh at her behavior, he knew she was excited about the Viper, but she was starting to get really childish about it. It was quite adorable.

After all of their luggage and her boxes were out of the Hummer, Tommy drove them to his designated area of the parking garage. He kept thinking to himself how happy he was and how silly his wife was acting. He had never seen her move so fast in all the years he had known her. For a change she hadn't made him carry everything. In fact, she made more trips up to his apartment than he did. She was determined to get to her car as fast as possible.

By the time he parked the SUV, she had already jumped out of it and was drooling over her "baby". She was in total shock once again. Although she knew it was there waiting for her, she still couldn't believe her eyes once she finally saw it. She ran back to Tommy, gave him a big hug and then excitedly demanded "Keys!" Amused by her lack of patience, he decided to have a little fun with her. "Excuse me?" Hoping he had only misheard her, she repeated herself, only a little more urgently this time. "Keys... NOW!" Feigning ignorance he sweetly asked. "Keys? What do you mean?" Now she was onto his little game, and was genuinely unamused. "Give me my keys. I know you have them, I saw you get them upstairs. Now give me my keys."

Acting hurt, he pouted as he asked "What? You don't want to spend any time with your sweet husband first?" She smiled and leaned in as if she was going to kiss him, but stopped mere inches away from his lips. "Later! Now give my keys!" "And what if I don't?" He smugly asked. In a very seductive tone she replied "Let's just say you'll have a VERY lonely time on the couch for a while... a very, very, very long while..." She winked at him and inwardly laughed at his shocked expression. "Fine... Here... Take them. I was just kidding." "Thanks!" She kissed him on the cheek before running back to her Viper and getting in the driver's side to check out the interior. Slowly following behind her he mumbled to himself. "Geeze, barely married a week and already in the dog house? Smart move, Quincy!"

As she giggled and looked over her new toy, Tommy just watched and thought to himself. "Who would've thought she would catch on so quick. I knew she would use that against me sometime, but not so soon. Yeup, she is definitely wife material!" He laughed to himself as he was still lost in thought before he was abruptly pulled from them by a car door slamming shut. As he looked up, Jude rolled down her window to shout a quick "See ya later, Quincy! I'm gonna take'er for a spin." "Wait... Don't I even get a ride? I did give it to you after all.." Jude sighed and then reached over and opened the passenger door. "Fine... Well, hurry up and get in then!" "I'm coming... Just give me a second!" As soon as he sat down she pulled away, barely giving him a chance to even shut the door.

Once they were out of the parking garage and on the road, she was speeding towards no where in particular. After a few minutes she looked over at her husband, amused by his scared expression. "What?! Come on, you know I'm not THAT bad of a driver. You've driven with me lots of times in my Mustang."Still staring at the road before them, he was barely able to choke out "Yeah, but we were going a lot slower then!" She merely chuckled at the irony of it all before finally responding. "You're just a bad passenger. You know YOU drive MUCH faster than this ALL the time." "Yeah, but that's when I'm driving! You forget, I have a lot more experience at driving than you do, so I trust my driving skills a lot more than I do yours!" She rolled here eyes at him before continuing, not commenting on his lack of faith in her driving abilities. "Besides, I'm just seeing what she's got. It's not like I'm gonna drive like this all the time. And remember, I learned it all from you baby..." She turned to look at the now pale Tommy. She quickly blew him a kiss before looking back at the road.

After a few more minutes of driving, he finally seemed to almost enjoy himself. He definitely wasn't clutching the armrests so tightly anymore. He was fine for a while, that was until she took a corner just a little too fast. Although they were both completely safe, the Viper did do a slight fish-tail before righting itself and speeding off. Jude just giggled as he paled once again. Tommy barely squeaked out an "Oh God!" as she sped off towards the highway.


	28. Chapter 27

**_Sorry it took so long to update! But if you read on, I think you will see why. Oh, and I lied. This is only a few days into the future, but the next few chapters will be further in the future. Sorry! AND since you all had to wait so long, this chapter is EXTRA LONG! 9 pages, single spaced, to be exact. On another site I posted this to links to hear the songs off of my online storage site, but doesn't let you link, so SORRY!!! Ya'll can e-mail me if you want the links, just lemme know! ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

- Chapter 27 -

The next few days seemed to fly by in a blur for the newlyweds. First, they had to finished moving the rest of Jude's things, as she refused to leave anything behind. Then, they started their house hunting, not excessively though. For the meantime, they were just flipping through the real estate section of the newspaper and seeing what they could find on their own before hiring a real estate agent.

To make matters worse, the media had yet to ease up on the two. Everywhere they turned, the paparazzi was still hounding them, all wanting to catch a glimpse of the happy couple. Thankfully though, the press had remained on their side, so no nasty tell all's or suggested immorality had been written about them yet. It still surprised them both, as the press was not known for being gracious or even civil. Nevertheless, they still tried to enjoy it while it lasted.

They tried to ignore all of the crazy fans outside of his building and act as normal as possible. Take their first night in his, now their, apartment, for example. Instead of going out or even ordering in, they attempted to make dinner themselves. With Tommy being a knowledgeable cook, it shouldn't have been much of a problem. But he hadn't been shopping in a while so the menu choices were limited. Between the two, they eventually concocted some sort of "use whatever you can find casserole" and salad. (You can guess which one Jude was responsible for.) It wasn't anything special or fancy, but that's just what they both wanted, just a normal night in like a normal (and not famous) married couple.

Next, since the couple never really did have much of a wedding reception, Sadie had the bright idea to throw them one, one that Stuart quickly turned into a wedding reception for Jude and Tommy / engagement party for Sadie and Kwest, as no one had really celebrated that either. And going in step with their wedding, Sadie decided that their reception should be karaoke themed. Leave it to the one person who can't sing a note to want to throw a party where everyone is expected to sing.

Darius was gracious enough to offer G-Major for the party instead of having it at the Harrison home. Although it had been tempting to throw the party at home like she had held many of them in the past, Sadie really didn't feel like preparing the large amounts of food and appetizers that would be required and then later having to clean up after SME, so naturally when big D offered to throw the party for her, fully catered might I add, she practically jumped at the chance. Besides, what girl hosts her own engagement party?! Definitely not Sadie Harrison, soon to be Taylor, that is.

The next Saturday night found most of G-major and various family and friends having a blast in the lobby of G-Major. The party wasn't as extravagant as Jude's birthday had been, but Darius had really gone out of his way for his two favorite couples. Truth be told, over the years the Harrison sisters had pretty much become more like daughters to him, with one of them making him lots of money as she skyrocketed through the charts and the other quickly pushing her way up the corporate ladder as she was already running things in Darius's absence and when he was there, she was managing the business end of things, much like Liam used to before he disappeared off the face of the planet.

Sadie had Jude cornered near the bar, making her confess every detail of the terribly romantic evening Tommy had planned for their one week anniversary the prior Thursday night. "Wow... He really did pull out all of the stops for you. I can't wait to see what he'll do for the for your one year anniversary." Sadie happily remarked. "You're telling me... I didn't even know people celebrated one week anniversaries!"Jude joked while watching her husband across the room, who just so happened to be watching her too. As she was starting to get lost in her thoughts (and in his eyes), Sadie brought her back out of them. "Jude?!" "I'm sorry, Sadie. I guess spaced out for a minute there. What were you saying?" Jude apologized. "Yeah, I bet you were." She chuckled as she continued. "What I said was that you're a very lucky girl. While, yeah, he was a little romantic when we were dating, he never did anything like for me... or any other woman from what Kwest has told me. I'm still can't believe it took so long for you two to finally come to your senses." Surprised by her sister's remark, Jude laughingly asked "Sadie, what on Earth are you talking about?"

Sadie looked at her in utter disbelief before she finally spoke. "You're kidding me, right?! It was so obvious to everyone who knew you two that you were meant for each other. Even when we were together, I always knew he wasn't really mine, not completely. I always knew someone else held his heart. I just didn't want to believe that it was my little sister who won over the man I had been dreaming of for so many years!" Sadie chuckled. Now feeling guilty, Jude tried to apologize again. "Look, I'm really sorry. I never meant to come between you two. I think we fell for each other right from the beginning, even though we knew it was wrong."

Shrugging it off, Sadie attempted to reassure her sister. "Really, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. If it hadn't been for Tommy, I never would have met Kwest and you know how happy he makes me. But I did get my childhood wish for a while and had 'Lil Tommy Q'. But, Jude, you're in love with Tom Quincy, the real man, not the illusion that I wanted. Besides, I'd prefer to think of it as me just keeping him away from the skanks while he waited for you to become legal." Both of them broke out in a fit of laugher as they hugged each other tightly.

As they pulled apart Jude was the first to speak. "Thanks Sadie. Really..." Jude wiped her eyes that were beginning to tear before continuing. "Now enough of this mushy stuff, let's get back to the party... and to our men who apparently can't keep their eyes off of us." "How can they? Have you seen us tonight?! We're hot!" Sadie quickly (and loudly, I might add) responded as she pulled Jude away from their corner. The two girls laughed as they walked over to Tommy and Kwest who had just planted themselves at the bar.

Hugging Jude, Tommy asked "Did we miss something? What's so funny?" Jude just smiled up at him before pecking him on the lips. "Oh nothing..." She sweetly replied. Still feeling like they were left out of the loop, Kwest and Tommy answered at the same time. "Okay..." Their confused looks were too much for the girls to take, they couldn't help but burst out into a fit of giggles.

The men just shook their heads before Tommy finally spoke up. "Come on girls. I think you two are supposed to get things started since this whole thing was all Sadie's idea." Jude quickly stopped laughing and looked at Tommy and then quickly over to her sister. "But Sades, you promised!" "Sorry, they made me! But don't worry, I picked a good one... Relax, I won't really be singing THAT much."

Kwest went back to the DJ booth and stopped the music that had been playing. He took the mic as Sadie drug Jude to the make-shift stage that had been set for the karaoke performances. "May I have your attention please? Thank you. You should all know me, your main man, Kwest. First of all, me, Tommy and the girls would like to thank D for throwing this big shin-dig for us and to thank all of you for being here and sharing in our happiness with us. Well, with that said, I guess we're about to get this party started. First up, we have the lovely Harrison sisters. Since the party is mainly for them, and you know how big their egos are, here they are signing, ironically enough, "It's All About Me" by Jezebehl!"

Everyone laughed as Jude rolled her eyes at her sister. As the music began she mumbled "Oh great! Here we go!" under her breath, knowing just how crazy Sadie would get as the song progressed. Naturally, she was right. As they sang (well Jude sang, Sadie more of spoke the actual verses and left the choruses for Jude to belt out), they both really got into the music. All eyes in the room were on them as they danced about the stage while they sang, neither needing to look at the tv monitors for the words as they both knew them by heart.

As the song came to a close the whole room was on their feet applauding the smiling sisters. Jude simply shook her head when she saw (and heard of course) Tommy whistling at her. As her eyes scanned over what was normally the lobby of G-Major, a very familiar face she hadn't seen in quite a while caught her eye. She grinned from ear to her and received a simple wave in return. As the next "act" was being announced, she leapt from the stage, almost running, into the arms of her long time best friend.

"Jamie, what are doing here?! I thought you were still mad at me?" She asked as she hugged him tightly to her. Smiling he answered back. "Aww come'on. You didn't really think I could miss your wedding reception, now did you?" Pulling back slightly so she could see his face, she softly spoke. "Well, yeah. I figured you'd never speak to me again. Even though you came to my birthday party, you barely spoke two words two to me and that was just 'Happy Birthday'." Shaking his head he pulled her back to him. "Oh, Jude. I'm so sorry... for all of it. I kept trying to blame you for everything that happened with Patsy, when in reality, the only person I truly blamed was myself. But it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. We did everything we could. Unfortunately, it just wasn't enough to save her." Hugging him tightly again, she softly whispered. "Oh, Jamie... I've missed you so much!" Smiling once again, he replied "I've missed you too. It's been pretty lonely with no hyperactive best friend to talk to, aggravate, or stay up late and watch movies with."

They both laughed as they slowly pulled apart. Much softer, almost tentative now, he continued. "But you're a married woman now, so I still can't have that best friend anymore. We just grew up, I guess." "About that, I'm sorry. I tried to call, I really did. I didn't want you finding out like that... You know, on tv and all. But Jamie, you're always going to be my best friend. You know I love you. Yes, I may be married now, but doesn't change who I am. I'm still the same cranky in the mornings, can't even cook mac and cheese, Mel Brooks loving punk rocker that I've always been." Jude reassured.

"You've sure got that right!" They both looked up when they heard the voice behind them. "Hey, Quincy." Jamie happily greeted. " Hey Jamie, how ya holding up?" Tommy tentatively asked while shaking his hand. "Better. Still taking it day by day... Getting used to not having her beat me up every other day." He chuckled. "That's good to hear, maybe now you won't have to call in sick so much!" They all laughed before Tommy softly continued. "But seriously, you know you're always welcomed in our home. If you ever need a place to crash or even just wanna hang out, we're here for ya." "Thanks man, I appreciate that. Well, I'd love to stay and talk but I think someone needs to save the room from those guys. I'll see you guys later." As he spoke he pointed to the stage where SME was currently "performing". Spied was singing "The Bad Touch" by The Bloodhound Gand while Kyle and Wally did the dance that accompanied it. It was a very interesting site to see, to say the least.

"Okay. Later, Jamie." Jude leaned in and hugged Jamie once more before he turned to walk away. Jude snaked her arm around Tommy's waist just before Jamie turned back around. "Oh, and Quincy..." He shouted to Tommy. "Yeah?" He answered back. "Take good care of our girl there. You know, she really is something special." They all smiled and Tommy quickly replied. "You can count on it!" As Jamie continued towards the stage, Tommy looked down at Jude. "Yeah, she really is." He softly kissed her on top of her head before they followed Jamie's footsteps towards the stage to catch who was up next.

As Spied and the boys finished, Kwest, who was still laughing after watching their idiotic routine, announced that, surprisingly enough, Jamie was the next one up. While he had been smiling a few moments before, now he had taken on a much more somber tone. "This one's for Patsy" was all he said before the music started. A deep rhythm slowly filled the room before he began to sing, which was a shock in itself. He had always been more of a talent scout rather than a talent. But there he was, up on stage belting out Stabbing Westward's "Sometimes It Hurts". While he was no Tommy, or even Spied, he actually did pretty good.

As they stood watching close by, Jude said what everyone in the room was thinking. "I'm worried about him. He really did love her." Tommy wrapped his arms tighter around Jude's waist as she was standing in front of him as they watched the tormented performance. "He'll be okay. It just takes time. But he really is doing a lot better. That's a good sign, Jude." He tried to reassure her. "I know. But I still can't help worrying, we've been through so much together over the years. I've just never seen him like this before." "I know. Just be there for him, that's all you can do. That's all anyone can do." She smiled up at him before taking his lips with hers.

When they finally pulled apart, they just smiled at each other before turning their attention back to the stage just in time to see Jamie slowly get off the stool he had been sitting on while he sang. As he left the stage, Kwest announced the next performance. "Okay, up next we have the father of the bride and bride-to-be with a special request that his girls join him up on the stage. Come on ladies, your Daddy's calling you!" He joked. Jude looked up at Tommy puzzled, but he simply shrugged his shoulder because he had no clue what Stuart had planned either. She pecked him on the lips before turning to the stage to meet with her dad and sister who were already waiting for her.

They all smiled as the oh too familiar beat of the Beatles "Yellow Submarine" filled the room. This had always been a special song for the Harrison family, partly due to Stuart's "Beatle obsession", but it was mainly due to how no matter how bad things got, it was one of the few songs that could bring a smile to all of their faces. I mean seriously, how can you listen to "Yellow Submarine" and not crack a smile?! Stuart started to sing Ringo's part as Jude and Sadie waited to join in at the chorus. To everyone's delight, Jude and Stuart (who actually had a pretty good voice himself) drowned out Sadie. After they were done and both got big hugs from their father, Sadie and Jude headed over to the bar.

They were giggling and chatting as they drank their daiquiris before an all too familiar voice quickly got their attention. Both girls quickly spun around to see none other than Kwest Taylor standing before the microphone on stage now. "Now you'll see what I was talking about!" Sadie quickly whispered to her sister. By now, Tommy had joined them to watch his best friend attempt to prove him wrong. "This should be good" He mumbled so only he and Jude would hear. She elbowed him as Kwest started to speak again. "Well, I guess it's my turn now. Apparently, no one except Sadie believes that I have any talent, and that's only because she loves me they say. So now I'm going to prove them wrong. So please, bear with me."

Everyone gasped as the sound of trumpets filled the room. It wasn't long before he started to sing along with the music. They were all amazed at his choice of song, "Ain't That A Kick In The Head" by Robbie Williams (or the better version by Dean Martin, whichever you prefer). Who would've figured Kwest as the type to like big band music. But what amazed them most what how wonderfully he was doing. He was right about how just because you produce doesn't mean you can't sing, Tommy was a prime example of that. Besides the two performances with Jude, he hadn't performed in public in years.

When he finished his performance he walked over to the bar, taking his fiancee in his arms. Looking over to his best friend, he smiled and asked "So, what'd ya think?" Tommy scratched his head before giving Kwest his "props". "You were right. You did great man. I'm really impressed." "So, I guess that means I won the bet then." Kwest asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess you did. But one question though." "And what's that?" Kwest asked. "Did we ever decide upon terms?" They both laughed before Kwest answered. "Leave it to us to be more focused on being right than to even decide upon a prize." They all laughed again. "Okay, okay... How about this. How about me and Jude take you and Sadie out to dinner one night this week. Deal?"Tommy asked his best friend. "Alright, it's a deal. But it better someplace nice, not the diner around the corner like last time." They continued to laugh as they shook hands. "Okay, now I guess I'm up next. Enjoy the show...!" Tommy joked as he walked off towards the stage. Before he reached it he turned and blew Jude a kiss, and then proceeded to the stage.

Sadie leaned over to Jude. "So, do you know what he's going to sing?" Jude shrugged as she watched her husband across the room adjust the mic before the music was to start. " I haven't a clue." "Well at least I'm not the only one for a change..." They both began to giggle, but looked back to the stage when they heard the background music begin to play. At first none of them recognized the song, but the slow country beat soon jogged Jude's memory. It was "Looking For Love" by Johnny Lee, which was featured in of one of Tommy's favorite movies. (although he would never admit to it, he was a BIG John Travolta fan)

As he sang, his eyes never left Jude. She knew he was singing to her, and that every word, although not originally his, was straight from the heart. He really had gone through a lot (and through a lot of women too) to get to this point, to find his way to Jude. Now he was the happiest he had ever been.

Once his song was over, he came right back to Jude's side. As he took her into his arms, he nuzzled her neck and breathlessly whispered in to her ear. "You like?" "Mmm... I like. I like very much."was her simple response as she was getting lost in his touch. Both knowing the double meanings to their words.

She finally pulled back, shaking the x-rated thoughts from her head after she remembered where they were. He sulked for a moment before she reassured him. "Don't worry, baby. Later..." He smirked as he replied "You bet your sexy ass, Girl." She merely rolled her eyes at his response, though still smiling of course.

They continued to flirt and gaze into each other eyes until they hear their names being spoken. They looked to the stage to see that SME was up once again. Spied had a devilish glimmer in his eyes as he began to speak. Jude and Tommy were both getting more and more nervous, fearing some sort public embarrassment to follow. They didn't realize just how right they were. "Okay, as this party IS partly a wedding reception for Jude and Tommy, we thought we might sing something definitely befitting this power couple. And just maybe give some insight into what was going through our little Tommy's head over the past few years. So, in honor of Tommy and Jude, here it is... "Sweet Young Thing" (by the Monkees)!"

Jude and Tommy just stood there in shock for a moment before the hilarity of the situation finally hit them. Instead of pulling the moronic, but loveable, boys from the stage as they both initially intended, they instead decided to laugh it off and enjoy themselves. He pulled her out onto the dance floor and spun her around a few times before pulling her close to him. As they moved to the music, he whispered in her ear. "Well, he's right you definitely are a 'Sweet Young Thing', but you're MY sweet young thing!" They both chuckled as they continued to kiss and dance.

Before they knew it, SME had finished and Kwest called Jude's name once again. This time instead of some more recent pop song, she opted for a classic, much like her "vow" to him at their wedding. Hey, it was her party, well sort of, so she could be a little corny and cheesy if she wanted to. Her song of choice this round was "Then He Kissed Me" by the Crystals. Once again, her and Tommy's eyes never faltered as they gazed intensely at the other. She serenaded him with an oldie, but definitely a goodie. Okay, so 50's and 60's girl groups were a guilty pleasure of Jude's. But as she saw it, if not for them pioneering the way for females in the music industry, she herself may not be where she was today.

As soon as she stepped off of the stage, apparently Sadie was up right after her. Everyone groaned as she took the stage because this time, there wasn't anyone else's vocals to hide behind. She took the mic in her hand and the room groaned almost in unison. She rolled her eyes and ignored their rude remarks as she began to speak. "Okay... Well, I was informed earlier this evening that my oh so loving fiancee once told my new brother-in-law a few years ago to date me because I was cute and looked like 'Barbie', oh, and dumb enough to actually dig him. Well honey, apparently I'm dumb enough to dig you. So here's to you, darling." She just smiled as the music to "Barbie Girl" by Aqua began, accompanied by Spied as her "Ken".

As everyone watched, they were torn between horror and total amusement. It was kind of like watching a car accident, you really don't want to look, but you just can't look away. She happily sang as she enjoyed torturing Kwest for his previous statements, but why did she have to torture everyone else in the process. Jude leaned over to Tommy, who at the time was almost tempted to pull her off the stage right then and there. She jokingly remarked "I knew she couldn't keep away from the mic. Well, on the bright side, at least it's not a good song she's ruining!" He just nodded while they both laughed to themselves.

The night flew by as various friends and family took their hand at the karaoke machine. Even Karma came up for a song. But naturally Karma being Karma, chose to sing one her own songs. "No Shirt, No Shoes" (by Cory Lee) to be exact. Before long, SME was up once again, this time rocking out "I Wanna Be Sedated" by the Ramones (or Offspring, whichever your prefer). It's always a joy watching those three goofballs bounce all the place as they get into the music.

The next time Tommy was up, he serenaded Jude once again. Steve Tyrell's "Just The Way You Look Tonight" was his next choice. It was a given that if he was going to sing, he wasn't going to make a complete fool of himself like Sadie and SME had. This time though, he pulled Jude onto the stage with him so she sat on his lap as he sang. She just swayed along to the music as she sang to her, once again, their eyes locked upon the other's. As the song ended, they shared a sweet but passionate kiss. As they stood, Tommy started to step off the stage, but Jude grabbed him by the arm to stop him. "Not so fast..." She whispered into his ear as she pulled him back to her.

Jude took the mic in her hand and began to explain as Tommy just stared at her in confusion. "Apparently almost everyone wanted me to sing with them tonight, everyone except my own husband, that is. Well, I'm not going to wait to be asked." She joked as she turned back to Tommy. "For this next song, you're mine." She continued to smile at him as he just shook his head in amusement.

He assumed she had chosen some slow, "mushy" song, something to make everyone watching them cry. He quickly jerked his head up in surprise as the unforgettable drum beat began. Apparently, instead of mushy, she chose to be adorable instead. Knowing there was no way out, he decided to just go with it and make the big fool out of himself that he knew he would in the end, that he would only do for her. She couldn't help but giggle as he sang the first line. "I got chills, they're multiplying..." (If you hadn't figured it out already, it's "You're The One That I Want" from "Grease") She couldn't help it, he just looked so cute. She couldn't imagine loving him more than she did at that very moment. She knew that he wouldn't have gone along with such a sneak attack from anyone else, that only because it was her that he would play along... and play along he did. He even danced around the stage with her, he didn't attempt the moves from the movie like he knew she wanted, but she could only ask so much from him.

By the time they finished, they had their friends and family singing and clapping along. They were just so adorable together. Everyone was on their feet applauding as they left the stage, hand in hand and grinning from ear to ear. Neither could deny that they had a blast every time they performed together, and this time was no exception.

They headed back over to bar to get a drink to cool them down as that performance had been both exhilarating and exhausting. After getting their drinks, they sat down the table that Jamie, Stuart and Sadie were sitting at and watched the next few "acts".

Knowing her friends and family, Jude knew that there was no way that the night would pass without at least one of them getting up to sing "Hey Jude". And yet again, she was right. But it wasn't just of them, it was most of them, most of her family and friends were either on stage or gathered closely around it to sing. Those who couldn't see the words on the screen simply hummed along. It really was quite the site.

Following the performance dedicated to her, the men-folk took the stage over, well Tommy, Kwest, Jamie and Spied at least. Obviously affected by the numerous drinks they all had consumed that evening, they were huddled together around the microphone. They were all slurring their words and really getting into the song. You know how men are, they get drunk and then try to get really macho. So naturally, the song for the "macho men" was, no, not "Macho Man" as Tommy and Kwest would never have allowed that, but instead, they were belting out "The Truth About Men" by Tracy Byrd.

The girls couldn't help but laugh as their men tried to act all tough, but instead came out looking silly and quite adorable really. Jude was thankful Darius was having the whole night recorded as there was no way the boys were going to remember this performance in the morning. And there was no way she was going to let them live this down. When they finally finished, as they had basically been singing (more like screaming) at the top of their lungs, they could now barely talk. When Tommy stumbled off of the stage, Jude took that as a sign that it was time to call it a night.

She once again thanked everyone for coming before trying to direct Tommy towards the exit. Darius was kind enough to help Jude get Tommy into her Viper (yes, you all knew she would never want to be a passenger again once she got one of her own). After he got Tommy settled into his seat, Jude gave him a big hug. "D, thanks again. Tonight was really a lot of fun." Smiling, he looked down at her. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I had a good time too. But it's really Sadie and your Dad you should be thanking. It was their idea, I just offered the location and brought it together for them." She shrugged before looking back up at him. " I know. But you didn't have to. And you've been so supportive of us. Really... It meant a lot to me. We were seriously afraid that everyone was going to be mad and hate us for what happened in Las Vegas. Telling you guys was the scariest part of it all, well, after the initial shock of what happened wore off, that is. But I really am happy, we both are."

Darius simply smiled and nodded as he began his reply. "I know that. Why do you think I was so supportive. Look Jude, I know I've given you two a hard time in the past, but when it really comes down to it, I know you two are good for each other. You've really helped him grown up these past few years, something I myself had been trying to do since the day I met him. And you... I know he's helped you grow musically, you wouldn't have become who you are today without him. You know it, I know it and he knows it, well when he's conscious, that is..." They both chuckled as they looked over to a snoring Tommy who was stretched out in his reclined seat. "The bottom line is I'm not going to stand in the way of fate. You two were meant to be together, so why fight it. Now go on and get home. I want you both well rested when you come back in here on Monday. Night Super Star..." They both smiled as he hugged her once again before he turning and going back into G-Major.

Jude slid into the driver's seat of her baby and turned on the engine. She just sat there for a while, watching her husband sleep peacefully, albeit noisily. She learned a long time ago that he only snored when he had been drinking. Somewhere along the way she caught on to this minute fact after observing how she found him in the studio many mornings. Sometimes he slept quietly, which meant that he had just stayed too late and crashed on the couch. But the mornings he had been snoring away had been the times he had been out late drinking and just decided to come on in to the studio instead of going home for an hour or so, just to get right back up and come in to work.

After watching him for about fifteen minutes, she finally put the car into gear and headed towards home. Home... A place that not too long ago was just her favorite place to hang out, but now was not just his, but theirs, as he had insisted. Before too long they would have a house, a real home, and someday their own family. She happily pondered those thoughts as she drove them back to the apartment, which thankfully was now free of fans.

After she finally was able to get him out of the Viper, she half carried, half drug him to the elevator. Once she eventually got him upstairs and into their apartment, she tossed him on the bed. Not bothering to undress him, or herself for that matter, she laid down next to him and slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. This might seem more like filler, but it's leading up to the next chapter. I might double post, maybe...maybe not... If I don't, the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Tuesday, as I am working on it right now. Oh, and once again, I own nothing, not IS, not Wendy's (although I LOVE them), so don't sue me. ENJOY!**_

* * *

- Chapter 28 -

The next few weeks had the newlyweds pretty busy. From the moment they walked into G-Major on that next Monday morning, Darius kept them as busy as possible. First, they had to get "their" new single recorded, then D had all sorts of PR events set up for the two, varying from photo-shoots so he would have "official" pictures of the couple to release to the press, to interviews with various magazines as everyone wanted to know the "true" story of how they fell in love.

Unfortunately for the gossip rags, the real story wasn't as interesting as they press had always made it out to be. No, there wasn't any tawdry secret sex scandal involving the hot ex-boybander turned hot-shot producer and his underage star prodigy. While, they had assumed that the two had been an item almost since day one, the true tale was far less criminal yet still filled with drama and intrigue. The fact that there was more sexual tension than actual sex was a little disappointing, but as with any dealing with the media, they still blew it way out of proportion.

Granted, the two didn't spill every little detail of their whirlwind romance. There were still some things that they intended to keep private. For example, each and every one of the "reporters" asked what the wedding night was like (and they sure weren't referring to the ceremony!). Or some would flat out asked Jude "How was he?", obviously wondering if the rumors about "Lil' Tommy Q" and his "skills" were true. As anyone else in their situation would be, they were extremely annoyed at the sheer audacity and rudeness of the interviewers. But they somehow kept their cool and Jude simply replied "no comment" as nicely as possible as she could tell how much Tommy was restraining himself from beating up the media leeches.

Thankfully not all of the questions asked of them were as direct (or as personal) as those. Some tried to focus on the lighter side of it all, instead of trying to dig up dirt on the two like most of the media did. Those were the few who got more time to talk with the two, as the rest got thrown out on their ears pretty quickly, not literally of course, but the two refused to talk to the rude reporters for more than five minutes. The remaining few got more of an in depth "one on one" with the couple, just as long as they kept it civil, of course. They discussed what married life had been like these past few weeks, how they kept it together being in the spotlight all the time, what their hopes for the future were, and what, if anything, the world could expect from these two, not just musically but also in the way of more "Quincy's" in the world. While they didn't go into too much detail, they both expressed the same sweet sentiments about how things had been going so far and their mutual desire for a family of their own someday.

The two were just now coming back from just such an interview that had been set up in the conference room when Darius stopped them in the hallway. "Hey, there's my favorite two stars. Finished so soon?" Tommy held Jude's hand in his, as he answered their boss. "Yeup, this one wasn't as bad though. But then again, I think "People" has always been on our side." Darius's smiled got even wider as Tommy spoke. "Good, good... Now that that's over with, I need you two to get back into the studio and give me another hit. Everyone loves your last song, but I want another killer duet from you two. Oh, and don't forget, we got the video shoot tomorrow afternoon for 'Spend My Life With You'..."

Darius was about to continue his list of activities that he had planned for them, but Tommy cut him off. "Well, actually, we were just about to go get some lunch. Can't we go over all of this once we get back?" Darius didn't look too amused. "You're not the only one who has things to do, you know." He almost barked at them.

This time, Jude was the one to speak up, well, whine actually. "But Darius, please... I'm starving... We've been in there for hours." She started to pout and give him the sad puppy eyes. Tommy just laughed as Darius rolled his eyes, knowing he was about to give in. Like always (well, almost always), Tommy was right. Darius lowered his head and sighed. "Fiiinnneee..." He grumbled while rubbing his face with his palms. Jude squealed and jumped into Darius's arms. "Thanks, D!" "But be back in an hour, or else!" He shouted as they headed towards the exit. "Awww... You know you love me! Later, D!"

Instead of pushing the issue, he just stood there watching them leave. As they walked through the glass doors, Darius simply shook his head. "That girl..." was all he said before turning back towards his office.

Outside, Jude and Tommy were just climbing into his Viper. After only riding in her's for a couple of weeks, he really pushed the issue that he drive them to work... at least every once in a while. She was obviously reluctant because she loved her Viper so much, and because he had driven her to work for long that she wanted to return the favor. Knowing the last thing they needed was a big fight over who drove them to work, so she eventually caved. But not before going at it long enough to earn some big time make-up sex of course.

"So, gorgeous, where would you like to eat?" Tommy asked as he pulled out of the G-Major parking lot. "Hmmm... Well, I was thinking..." Jude started in a sing-song voice before Tommy cut her off, knowing what she was about to say. "No, don't even think about it." She started to whine again. "But Tom-meee..." "No, we've already eaten there every day this week... Aren't you sick of it yet?" She crossed her arms and started to pout. "No, I happen to like it, thank you very much." To fully put her point across, she stuck her tongue out at him.

After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke up. "Please Tommy?... I really want to go there." As soon as she had given him the "But Tommy" he knew he was done for. He sighed and eventually gave in. "Fine, "Wendy's" it is, then." "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you...!" She VERY quickly replied before kissing him on the cheek repeatedly. "Hey girl, you know I love you too, but calm down before we get into a wreck." He chuckled. She shrugged as she slid back into her seat. "O-kay..." She slowly sighed.

As they pulled into the "Wendy's" drive-thru Tommy turned to her. "So, what do you want this time..." He asked as if he didn't already know the answer. "Ummm... Let's see... How about a "Baconator" combo, easy on the ketchup, with extra pickles, Biggie-sized with a sweet-tea... Oh, and an Oreo "Twisted Frosty". Yeah, that should do it!" She once again, very quickly blurted out. He laughed to himself as he pulled forward a few feet as the lined moved a little. "Okay, your new usual it is then!" He continued to laugh as she just rolled her eyes at him. He eventually quieted before pulling forward once again and ordering their food.

Once they had their food, they headed back to G-major for what they hoped would be a quiet lunch alone in his office. They slipped in through the back entrance so no one, especially Darius, would realize that they were back yet. Finally in Tommy's office, they locked the door and got comfortable on his couch. Jude started pulling food out of the bags as Tommy leaned in, softly kissing and nuzzling her neck. "Hello?! Trying to eat here?..." Jude blurted as she pushed him towards his side of the couch. "That's exactly what I was going for..." He joked as he went for her neck once again. "Tommy please... I'm hungry. Just give me a few minutes." She softly spoke. "Fine..." he said slightly annoyed. He pouted as he sat back down and started to eat.

"Baby, don't be like that. You know I absolutely LOVE making out with you. But I'm REALLY hungry. Don't worry, I'll give you some attention in a little bit... I promise. Just let me eat first." She reassured him, making sure she stressed how much she really did enjoy fooling around with him. "Girl, I'm sorry... It's just so hard for me keep my hands off of you. You know that." She smiled at him. "Yes I know that. And you know I feel the same way about you." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, that he quickly responded to and tried to deepen. "Tommy..." She softly whined against his lips. He leaned back with a smirk. "Okay, okay... I'm sorry." She looked at him skeptically. "Yeah, I'll just bet you are." She joked before turning her attention back to her burger and ice cream"

They proceeded to eat their lunch, Tommy obviously finishing first because he only had a chicken sandwich with no where near as many fries as she did. He was now watching her finish her ice cream as they heard a knock on the door. They both froze and neither said a word, hoping whoever it was would give up and go away. "T, Jude, I know you two are in there. I saw your car out back. Now let me in." Tommy slumped his head as he slowly stood and made his way to the door where his "supposed" best friend was waiting on the other side. As he unlocked the door, Jude sheepishly mouthed to him "Sorry..."

Once he opened the door, Kwest pushed his way into the office. "Good, you're presentable." He joked, before turning serious as Tommy shot him an amused glare. "Did you need something? Because if all you came in here for was to annoy us, I'm going to have to kill you." Kwest laughed at first, but after realizing that Tommy was serious, he soon stopped. "Okay then... Well, D sent me to find you two like half an hour ago. I figured you were hiding out in here after all of the PR crap he's been making you do, so I gave you guys some alone time, but I can't stall any longer." Tommy looked up at the ceiling and sighed as Jude stood up and patted Kwest on the back. "It's okay. We know you did your best. But thanks for what little time we did manage to steal away. Now, go on and be sure to say "Hi" to my sister for me." Nodding, he smiled back at her. "Sure thing Super Star. Now you better get into the studio before D flips a gasket. Spied and the boys are already waiting for you." "Okay, we'll be there in a minute... Thanks again." She sighed and closed the door behind Kwest as he left.

She wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist and sighed again. "I'm sorry baby. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you tonight." With that she peaked his interest. "Oh really now?" He softly said as he turned around in her arms, now facing her. "Mmm-hmm..." was her simple response before she leaned forward capturing his lips with hers. As they started to deepen the kiss they heard another knock on the door. They sighed as they pulled apart. "Coming..." She softly yelled towards the door. Turning back to her husband, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "We'd better get going." He simply nodded as they both leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. They pulled apart and headed for Studio A where they knew SME would be waiting for them.

Before they reached the studio, Jude ran back to Tommy's office. He just stood there with a baffled expression on his face as he watched her run the other way. He was about to call after her, but before he could even get the words out she quickly reappeared. "Sorry, forgot this." She spoke almost out of breath while shaking her Oreo "Twisted Frosty" to show him what she was referring to. He laughed and shook his head before pulling her to him and kissing the top of hers. Still laughing, he softly spoke. "God, I love you." He held her close, breathing in her sweet scent before finally releasing her. They entered the studio hand in hand and quickly got to work.


	30. Chapter 29

**_See, I told you the last chapter was leading up to this one. ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

- Chapter 29 -

As soon as they had gotten to work, the sooner things started to fall apart. Before she knew what was happening, Jude was playing referee between the boys. It all started out quite innocently really. Everyone was helping to write the new song... And that's where it all went wrong. Tommy, still being quite horny from before, wanted something really intense and romantic, while SME wanted something light and bouncy. Jude, well being Jude, ended up stuck in the middle as usual. Although when it came right down to it, it was her song, so she could do whatever she wanted with it. She tried to incorporate all or at least as many of their suggestions as she could, but they just didn't mesh well. Which lead to the screaming competition that Tommy and Spied were currently caught up in.

"Guys, come on. Cut it out. It's not that big of a deal, really." Jude pleaded with them. "What do you mean it's not that big a deal?! If I have to sing it, it is most definitely a big deal. There's no way I'm singing that... that.. FLUFF!" Tommy shouted. "Fluff?! Squinty, you're just afraid that you might actually have to sing something up-tempo that doesn't involve butt shaking!" Spied shouted back at him. "Oh you're dead punk!" Tommy threatened as he went after Spied.

"Stop it, both of you!!!" Jude yelled as she tried to pull the "boys" apart. Tommy now had Spied pinned up against the wall by the collar of his shirt. Jude was finally able to separate them and get them into separate rooms. First pointing to Spied, and then to Tommy she yelled demandingly. "You, into the booth... And you, back to the board with me..." Neither moved so she shouted very loudly. "NOW, DAMN IT!!!" They tried to protest but she cut them off, shouting once again. "No, you two listen to me... I will not stand for anymore of this childishness. This is a professional studio and I expect the both of you to act accordingly. Now no more of this fighting... It doesn't really matter what either of you think because in the end I'm just going to write it the way I want it, just like I always do. I appreciate your opinions, but back the fuck off. I'm tired of all of this juvenile bickering between you two, it's been going on for way too long. Either you two figure out a way to get along or else I will bee forced to find a new lead guitarist and producer. Now I'd better not have to repeat myself ever again... Have I made myself clear?"

They both stared at her in complete shock, both unable to speak. Seeing no reaction in the two, she loudly cleared her throat. Snapping back to reality they both quickly replied with a not too convincing apology. She rolled her eyes knowing that was about the best she could expect from those two. She sighed and leaned against the studio wall, suddenly feeling dizzy. Tommy started to apologize once again, but quickly realized something was wrong when he saw the look on her face. She tried to push him away, but as dizzy as she was, she didn't push him very far.

As the room continued to spin she swallowed her pride and reached for him. "Tommy?" She called for him, speaking almost breathlessly. "Jude? What's wrong, Girl? Are you okay?" He attempted to steady her, but she suddenly fell limp in his arms. "JUDE? Oh my god, baby. Wake up, girl. Please wake up." He looked around the room frantically, but for what he was unsure. Finally realizing everyone else was rushing towards them he started to shout again. "Call 911... Somebody please, call 911..." Spied rushed to her side, cell phone in hand, dialing the whole way.

As he spoke to the operator, Spied watched helplessly as Tommy held Jude in his arms, desperately trying to revive her to no avail. "Don't leave me baby. Everything's going to be okay, you'll see. God, I'm so sorry, Jude. I'm so sorry for everything. Just wake up baby... Please, I need you. I need you to yell at me, to keep me straight, to take care of me. You know I'm lost without you..." Tommy continued to almost plead with her to wake up, but it was no use. At least she was breathing, that alone was a good sign. He rocked her in his arms as Sadie and Kwest came running into the room, Wally following closely behind.

"Oh my god, Wally said she passed out, but why hasn't she woken up yet. Oh god..." Sadie cried out before turning and collapsing into her fiancee's arms. Hearing the commotion, Darius came bolting into the studio, paramedics right behind him. They quickly took her vital signs and gently loaded her onto the stretcher. They wheeled her to the ambulance with Tommy never leaving her side. "I'm sorry sir, but we have to take her now. You can follow us to the hospital." The older of the two paramedics said. "No, I'm going with her. I won't leave her..." "And, Sir, you are?" The same paramedic asked as they lifted Jude into the ambulance. "Don't you listen to the radio or watch tv? I'm Tom Quincy, her husband." Tommy almost shouted at the man. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. You can ride along, but be sure not to touch anything." Tommy simply nodded and climbed in beside his wife, but not before tossing his keys to Kwest with the instructions to follow them in his car.

The older gentleman drove, while the younger climbed into the back with them. Once the doors were closed, they pulled away from G-Major. Tommy held onto Jude's hand as the EMT continued to check her vitals and "work on her". Once he realized she was stable, he looked up at Tommy and began to apologize. "I'm sorry about Dan up there, he doesn't get out much." "No, it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. You two were only trying to help and I barked at him. It's just... When it comes to Jude..." Tommy trailed off as he looked at his wife's now frail form. "It's ok, I understand. I'm Johnny, by the way." Nodding, Tommy reached over to shake his hand. "Tom Quincy... and this is my wife, Jude. She's normally a lot more talkative than this." Tommy said, hoping to lighten the mood. The EMT couldn't help but laugh as he began to speak. "I'll bet. But, I know who you are... I know who both of you are. I'm actually a big fan. Now if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Tommy shrugged as he tried to answer. "I... I just don't know. One minute she's yelling at us for being immature, and the next she's leaning against the wall looking a little green. The next thing I know she's hanging lifelessly in my arms. We tried to wake her up, but it was just no use... Is... Is she... gonna be okay?" The young paramedic sighed, not wanting to get Tommy's hopes up, but not wanting him fearing the worst. "Well, it's too soon to tell. But as far I can see, it's looking good. We'll know more once we get her checked out more thoroughly at the hospital."

Once inside, Tommy was told that he would have to remain in the waiting room while the doctors checked her out. She was wheeled through two large doors and behind a curtain to wait to be examined. Just as the nurses and paramedics were moving her from the stretcher to the bed in the examination room she came to, calling for her husband. "Tommy?! Tommy, where are you?..."

Back in the waiting room, Tommy was pacing back in forth across the room. By this time Kwest, Sadie and SME were also in the waiting room with him. Sadie was in Kwest arms, naturally sobbing, but thanks to many reassurances from Kwest as to Jude being okay, she had calmed down considerably. Spied, Wally and Kyle had been attempting to lighten the mood by telling jokes, but after a few unamused glares from Tommy, they soon decided against it. Now they were simply reminding everyone how pissed off Jude would be if she knew how they were acting, crying over her, because anyone who knew Jude knew that was not what she would want. Even at her own funeral, she would want everyone smiling and laughing, only remembering the good times they had all shared together.

Meanwhile in the examination room, Jude was sitting up, sipping on a cup of water as a middle-aged doctor carrying a chart came in. "Ms. Harrison?" Still feeling weak and clearly not in the mood to argue, Jude just nodded her head in the affirmative. "Hi, I'm Dr. Anderson. You gave everyone a big scare for a while there." "What happened? The last thing I remember is being in the studio and then waking up here." She asked sounding a little panicked. After writing a few things on her chart, he put it back into the slot on the front of her bed before he spoke. "Well it seems that you fainted at work. They had you rushed over here in an ambulance." Jude nodded in acceptance but looked up at the doctor still confused. "Okay... but why? Why did I pass out? What's wrong with me?" Dr. Anderson took on a more serious tone now as he spoke, not sure how she might react to what he was about to tell her. "Well after you got here we drew some of your blood. We ran a few tests and discovered that..."

Stuart came running in the ER with Darius in tow. Almost in unison they shouted "How is she?" Tommy just shook his head, unable to speak. Seeing his friend's current inability at speech, Kwest spoke up while Tommy gave him a sad smile in appreciation. "We don't know. They haven't told us anything yet. It feels like we've been waiting forever..." Darius just patted Tommy on the shoulder as he walked passed him while Stuart collapsed in one of the dingy hospital chairs near the group and took Sadie into his arms. He held onto her for dear life, but refused to cry. He knew he had to be strong for them both... both of his girls.

"Are you sure?" Jude asked the doctor, the worry and disbelief clearly evident in her voice. "Yes, we are positive. We always run the tests a few times to be sure." Jude just nodded this time, taking in the results she had just been told. She jerked her head back up, realizing that the doctor was still talking. "...And here's the prescription for that. I would like for you to either come back to see me or make an appointment with your own physician within the next two weeks, just as a precaution. Your family can take you home in a few hours, but for now, I want you to get some rest. And I want you to take it easy from now on, that mean no stress. Got it?" Jude, who was still in shock, looked back at him and slowly answered. "Umm... Yeah, stay away from stress and take it easy. I got it." Although he didn't look to convinced, the doctor stood up and headed for the door. "Okay, well I'll leave you to your rest now. And remember... take it easy." He turned to walk out of the examination room before Jude called out to him. "Dr. Anderson?..." "Yes?" He asked as he turned back around. She shrugged and then softly replied. "Thanks... for everything." "No problem... Now let me go get your family and let them know you're okay." He smiled at her as he answered, then continued out into the lobby.

Finally, a doctor in a long white coat walked into the waiting room. Everyone looked up when he cleared his throat. "Anyone here for Jude Harrison?" Tommy quickly (and gruffly) corrected the doctor as he almost ran to him. "Quincy... It's Jude Quincy. How is she?" "Umm... I'm sorry, it says Jude Harrison here. And who are you, sir?" The doctor asked as politely as he could, as he could tell how agitated the man standing before him was. "I'm her husband, Tom Quincy. Her name is Jude Harrison Quincy. We just recently got married, I guess she hasn't changed it on her license yet. But I guarantee you, it's the same person. Now please, tell me, how is my wife?" Tommy pleaded, the anger now gone from his voice, now replaced by sheer worry. Stuart was now standing at his side, waiting rather impatiently for the doctor to answer. "Please accept my apologies, Mr. Quincy. It's just that we have strict rules about only talking to family members, especially with her being a celebrity. But she's going to be fine. But I'll let her discuss that further with you. She's in exam room 3, just down the hall. She's resting now, but she should be able to go home in a few hours. We need to keep her here a little bit longer, just for observation, of course."

As soon as he heard the words that she was okay, Tommy let out a deep breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding. He almost collapsed as he hugged Stuart tightly. "She's alright..." was all he could muster as he held onto his father-in-law. Naturally, Stuart was a little thrown back by, Tommy's actions, never knowing him to be such an emotional person, but under the circumstances he understood completely how he felt. He just held him as he sobbed softly, finally getting out all of the tears he had been holding since he had been separated from Jude. When Tommy finally released Stuart, he wiped his eyes with his palms before clearing his throat. "Umm... Thanks. I..I just had to get that out. I couldn't let her see me like that." Stuart nodded in understanding. "I know. It's okay, don't worry about it. Now let's go see our girl." Tommy nodded and they headed towards the room they were told she would be in.

Once they reached her room, Stuart told Tommy to go ahead without him, knowing that he should have a few moments alone with her before the rest of the extended family came in. Tommy thanked him and gave him another hug, much shorter this time, before pulling back the curtain and entering her room.

As soon as their eyes met his heart melted, he had never been happier to see her in his whole life. She just smiled sweetly up at him. "Tommy..." She softly breathed out, causing him to rush over to her side, sweeping her up into a big hug. "Oh Jude... Thank God you're okay. You had me so worried. I... I thought I was gonna lose you." She smiled as she held him to her. "Never... You know me, I'm too damn stubborn to go anywhere." They both laughed knowing just how true her words really were.

He slowly released her and looked back into her sapphire eyes. "So, what did the doctor say? We got the very edited version, just letting us know that you were okay." "I fainted ." She shrugged. "Well I already knew that much... But WHY did you faint? What happened?" "Well, basically I just over did it a little. I guess between the concert, getting married, the paparazzi craziness that ensued soon after, moving, all of my late nights with you and all of the PR stuff D's had us doing lately, it just took too much out of me. Apparently my little outburst... Oh, and sorry about that, by the way... Anyways, I guess it was the last straw, my body just gave out. He said I just need to take it easy for a while." Jude sighed, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell she was lying. Well, she wasn't exactly lying, it was the truth... She had over exerted herself, but there was more to it than just that.

Thankfully, Tommy either didn't seem to notice that she was holding back or was just too relieved by her explanation to question her further. He just took her into his arms once again before they heard a knock on the wall behind them. They turned to see a few friendly faces peek around the curtain. "It's ok, you can come in..." Jude called as she pulled Tommy back to her once again, one thought rapidly repeating in her mind. "How in the hell am I gonna tell Tommy?!"


	31. Chapter 30

**_Sorry it took so long, but I should have another chapter up soon. ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

- Chapter 30 -

Once all of the extended family had visited and seen for themselves that Jude was okay, they all slowly cleared out of hospital room, leaving the couple to themselves. "So, you're really okay?" Tommy asked skeptically. Jude sighed before answering. "Yes, I'm fine. It was just stress, I already told you that. Now can we get out of here please? You know hospitals make me nervous." Tommy kissed the top of her head and stood beside her bed. "Fine. But remember, if anything was wrong, you can talk to me about it. I'll always be here for you, Girl... Always." Jude smiled up at her husband, remembering just how wonderful he really was. "I know that and thank you." "Good." Tommy started, but took her into a big hug before finishing. "I love you so much, Girl. Don't you ever scare me like that again." Jude softly laughed as she answered. "I'll do my best... And I love you too, Quincy. Always and forever, remember?" Tommy smiled down at her as he slowly released her. "Yeah, always and forever... Now let's get you home."

"Yes!" Jude hissed as she jumped out of the hospital bed. "Hey, easy there champ or you might be back here sooner than you think." Jude rolled her eyes at Tommy as she put on her shoes to leave. "Yes, Dad!" Slowly she stood up, taking his face in her hands. "Tommy, I'm fine. Really... Now stop worrying about me... Okay?" "Hey, I'm your husband, it's my job..." He joked, earning an unamused look from Jude. He sighed and softly spoke. "Okay... I'll try." "Good..." was her simple response before softly pecking him on the lips. Soon after, she was discharged and they were on their way home.

The next few days found Tommy hoovering over Jude relentlessly. He had kept her in bed the whole time, and for a change he hadn't tried anything. He was so worried about Jude that he wouldn't let her do anything but rest. Naturally, this wasn't going over so well with Jude.

"Tommy, Dr. Anderson said just to take it easy. He didn't sentence me to bed rest. We should be at the studio right now, not stuck here watching tv." He just sighed. He knew she would be difficult, but she really was starting to get on his nerves. "Hey, most people would love a little time off from work." He attempted to lighten her mood, but once again received a glare from a very unamused Jude. "I know, okay... I just want to make sure that you're back to one hundred percent before you're thrown back into all of the stress and craziness that is G-Major. Besides, you heard Darius, he doesn't want to see either of us for at least two weeks." "Yeah, I know... But you know we can get in under his radar. Besides, it's been too long since we've done any covert recording, it could be fun?!" She smiled innocently at him.

He just stared at her before sternly responding. "Jude..." She quickly cut him off, knowing that a lecture was coming. "Okay, okay... No studio. But you can't just expect me to lay here all day long. Not that I don't love spending time with you, but I'm bored out of my mind! We have to do something." "Fine... And just what do you propose we do instead, Big Eyes?" Jude looked as though she was seriously thinking it over, but the with the smirk that was growing on her face, he knew what she had in mind. "Okay, besides that..." He laughed. She sighed sounding very annoyed. "You know me too well, Quincy... Well, in that case, how about we continue our house hunt?" She looked at him hopefully, but he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. "Baby, I really think you should take it easy and rest. Don't you think that might be a bit much for you?"

She just rolled her eyes and climbed into husband's lap. "Tommy... Look at me... I'm fine. Really. I have to get out of this place before I go stir crazy." "But..." he tried to interrupt her, but she quickly cut him off. "No buts..." She started very sternly, but soon turned sweet and innocent. "Now baby, I love you. Really, I do. But if you don't back off I'm going to have to kill you." He stared at her in shock for a moment before they both busted out into a fit of laughter. Slowly recovering, he finally gave in. "Okay, we'll go house hunting some more, but not until tomorrow. Deal?" "Deal!" She smiled in satisfaction knowing that she could always get her way with him, he was such a push over when it came to her.

Her face lit up as her previous thoughts came back to her. "So... How about we go back to my first brilliant idea?" She wiggled her eyebrows to further get her point across. He couldn't help but chuckle at her actions. "Are you sure you're up to it?" He asked honestly. "Oh, I'll be fine. The real question is you..." "Me?!" He asked, almost in shock. "Yeah, are you sure you can handle me? I mean, I wouldn't want to wear you out or hurt you for that matter. Old men are so fragile, you know..." She giggled. He stared at her in shock. "Old man?! Did you seriously just call me old?!" She batted her eyes at him innocently. "Well..." "Oh, that's it! I'll just have to show you how young I really am!" He grabbed her roughly and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss and barely squeaked out her excited yet simple response. "Oh thank god!"

The next morning, Jude was up bright and early, which was a big surprise to Tommy. Honestly, she was just so excited to be able to get out of the house for the first time in three days that she had barely slept a wink. Well, it wasn't just her excitement over house hunting that kept her awake, it was also partially due to her VERY loving husband showing her just how much he really did love her. But mostly, it was the startling news from Dr. Anderson that kept her up. She kept replaying the words over and over again in her head. Even now she still couldn't believe that it was true. So now she was trying to figure out what to tell her husband, how would she break the news to him that she had been in fact lying to him for the past few days, that everything wasn't as perfect as she had constantly reassured him. She shook those thoughts from her mind and quietly drank her orange juice while she waited for Tommy to finished getting ready. He had called their realtor the day before to set up their appointment, and she was due to pick them up any minute.

After looking at house upon house, the couple was definitely starting to feel frustrated. It's not that their agent wasn't trying, on the contrary, she kept showing them houses that perfectly fit what they had described they wanted. Unfortunately, nothing seemed quite right. They weren't trying to be picky, but they knew that they would know the right one when they found it. They weren't just looking for a house, they were looking for what would eventually be home.

They were now in the seventh house this afternoon. While they had all been rather large, not mansions, but big enough for them to live comfortably and have their privacy, this one just seemed to fit. It had a very spacious living room, a kitchen that was probably much larger than they would need, each bedroom (and there were five of them, including the master suite) had it's own attached bathroom, the garage was big enough to fit all of their cars, it had both an indoor and outdoor pool (each with a hot tub), and the large yard was fenced in by strong wrought-iron posts. In the master suite, it had a large window seat (something that Jude had always secretly wanted), a "parent's retreat" (a lounge area that is separate from the bedroom itself, but is still part of the suite), huge separate his and hers closets and bathrooms that connected in the middle. The "his" side had a shower while the "hers" sided had a spa tub that was big enough to seat six comfortably.

As they stood on the balcony that came off of what would be their bedroom, they held each other close and looked over the spacious backyard. "I think this is the one..." Tommy hopefully (and rather excitedly) remarked, looking down at Jude. She pulled him closer to her as she looked up at him. "I think you're right." They sweetly smiled at each other before he leaned down, taking her lips with his. They pulled apart and she walked closer to the railing of the balcony. "It's perfect. The baby's gonna love it." She spoke almost under her breath. "Excuse me?" Tommy confusedly asked. Brought back from her thoughts by Tommy, she quickly answered. "Huh? What was that?" "You said the baby's gonna love it?" He repeated her while softly chuckling. "Oh, uh... You know, one day... Like in the future. One day when we have kids, they're going to love this place as much as we do." She quickly tried to cover up her previous slip.

He just looked at her skeptically, so she continued as to make her lie even more convincing. "Yeah, like, look at this tree..." She pulled him closer to her and pointed to a large tree that was at the left side of the backyard. "Yeah..." He slowly answered, waiting for her to continue. "Well, don't you think that would be perfect for a big tree house?" He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you got a point. Actually, I can almost picture it now. Instead of a rope ladder, let's have stairs that wrap around the tree leading up to it so when we're older we'll still be able to hide in it." They both laughed. "I like how you think, Quincy. Forget waiting for the kids, let's get started on it next week." They both laughed again.

"Sounds good to me, but why don't we wait until the snow melts first?!" She just nodded as they both laughed and he continued. "But first, don't you think you're forgetting something?" She looked him confused and thought for a moment before answering. "Ummm... I don't think so?" "Your name?" She blankly stared at him, still clueless as to what he was referring to. He took her into his arms as he answered her questioning looks. "Well, when we buy this place I want us to take title as husband and wife, which means that you need to get your name officially changed first. You wouldn't believe the trouble I had at the hospital just getting the doctor to talk to me because your license still says Jude Harrison." Suddenly realizing what he was talking about she nodded. "Oh, that... Sorry. We've just been so busy lately and I haven't had a chance to get it taken care of. But hey, at least I did manage to have our marriage license filed." She looked up at him with an innocent smile. He just shook his head with a laugh. "Yeah, and I already thanked Sadie for doing that. You may have asked her to do it for you, but she had to ask me for the actual license because you forgot to give it to her." She just smiled and shrugged at him. "Hey, you married me. You knew what you were getting yourself into." He smiled laughed at her. "Yeah, that I did." Then he looked into her eyes, serious for a moment. "I love you, Jude Harrison Quincy." She just gazed back into his eyes as she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "I love you too, Tommy." She pulled away and started walking around the balcony before she spoke again. "And I was thinking..."

After a moment of silence he spoke up. "Yeah?" She shook her head and started again, this time at her normal super speed. "Well, I was thinking instead of the whole "Jude Harrison Quincy" thing like we discussed, why don't I for once in my life do things the traditional way. I mean, sure, for my albums and stuff my stage name will still be "Jude Harrison Quincy". But for everything else, like with the house, I think I want it to be just "Jude Quincy". Not that I don't love my family name and everything, but I guess growing up I just always envisioned I would take my husband's name instead of hyphenating it or whatever. And..." She tried to continued but he quickly cut her off. "Easy Girl... It's okay. Whatever you want to do, I'm behind you all the way. Just as long as your last name is Quincy, you can write it anyway you want." She smiled and hugged him again.

Once they finally pulled away he cleared his throat. "Since we're finally discussing all of this, there's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about." She looked at him confused again, this time a little more nervous because of the serious look on his face. "Okay, Tommy, spit it out. You're starting to scare me." He smiled reassuringly as he quickly replied. "Oh, no... No, it's nothing bad. It's just... Well... I think we should go to the bank and get everything switched over into a joint account." Jude stood there dumbfounded and started to protest. "Tommy, no... that's your money. I mean, you had all of that before you even met me. Why should I suddenly have access to it. You know your accountant will flip over this." She started to ramble again as he watched with a smirk on his face. Finally, he grabbed her hands and stopped her pacing. "Jude, honey, relax. I know what I'm doing. I've thought it over and it's what I really want. You know that everything I have is yours. I want you to know how serious I am about us. I'm not just here until something goes wrong, I'm here for the long haul. I love you... I always have and I always will." He gave her a look that just said "trust me, please".

She shook her head and then sighed. "Only if you're one hundred percent sure about this. I don't want anybody thinking I'm just gold-digger who only married you for your money. You know I do have money of my own, my albums have been selling very well, thank you." Once again she started to ramble and he went back to his sure fire method of stopping her. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Once she stopped fighting and melted into him, he finally pulled back. "Thank you. Now if you will let me finish. I am one thousand percent sure about this. I love you and I want to share everything I have with you. You are my wife and that is what married couples do. And no one will say anything like that about you, I won't let them. Besides, I have faith in us, so why should we go into this preparing for the worst." "Okay, if that's what you really want. Fine, we'll do it. But don't you think for a minute that you have to do this or that I'm expecting anything from you. I wouldn't care if you are rich or poor, it doesn't matter once bit. All I want is you." He smiled and held her close once again. "I know and that's one of the many reasons why I love you so much. You love the real me and not "Little Tommy Q"."

He pecked her on the lips again before continuing. "Now, let's go find that agent of ours and tell her the good news. I know she has to be wandering around here somewhere." They walked back into the master suite with their arms still wrapped around each other's waists. Jude leaned back and looked up at her husband. "I just hope she didn't get lost. This place is huge." He kissed the top of her head and they both laughed as they continued to search for their "MIA" real estate agent.


	32. Chapter 31

_**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter that everyone has been begging for. I think you'll like it. Be sure to post you reviews, comments, questions or just general love for me and/or my stories. I love you all!!!**_

* * *

**- Chapter 31 -**

"OH GOD... YES!... TOMMY!!!..." The young blond screamed in ecstasy. "Jude!... Mmm... Oh Baby..." was the simple grunt of a response she received from her husband and lover. Tommy continued to thrust a few more times until they both reached their long awaited climaxes. Once he felt her body stop contracting around him, he gently collapsed on top of her, still holding most of his weight with his arms. He laid his head on her chest while they both attempted to catch their breath.

After a few minutes had passed, Tommy finally rolled over onto his back while still holding her close as to take her with him. As her head was now lying on his chest, he leaned forward slightly and softly kissed her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "Girl, you are incredible..." He breathed out, still reveling in his euphoric release. She looked up at him and giggled. "You're not so bad yourself..." Jude pulled herself up a little higher on the bed so her head was now on his shoulder. She looked him deeply in the eyes, seeing all the love that mirrored what she knew he could see in her own. She leaned in for a kiss, first softly pressing her lips against his, but he quickly deepened it as he pulled her body even closer to his.

When they finally pulled apart for air she leaned her forehead against his for a brief moment, debating whether now was the time to tell him about her little surprise. She leaned downward again, this time just pecking him on the lips before quickly pulling away. Holding her head up with her arm, she gazed deeply into his eyes once more. "Tommy?..." She asked tentatively. "Yeah, baby?..." He softly answered back. She looked down at the sheets for a moment before returning her eyes to his. "I love you... sooo, sooo much." He smiled and pecked her on the lips. "I know, Girl. I love you too... Always and forever... Remember?" She slowly nodded and looked away for a moment, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. "Do you really mean that?" She quietly asked, still looking away from him.

He now raised himself up off of the bed to pull her into his lap. "Of course I do... How could you even ask such a question?" He asked as he pushed a section of hair that had fallen forward out of her face. She shrugged and slowly answered. "I don't know... It's just... I know you do now... But what about later?"She looked up to see the almost shocked expression on his face, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Okay... You lost me. You know I've loved you since the day we met, I love you now and I'll love you till the day I die. Jude, baby, I truly and honestly love you." "Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought!" She mentally mused to herself. She sighed and slowly continued.

"Look, I know you say that now... But how about one day when I'm really old and gray?" She started before he cut her off. "Baby, I'm older than you, remember? I should be more worried about you leaving me." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes at him and continued. "But what about if I get really big and fat. I know how self-conscious you are, you wouldn't dare be seen with a blimp on your arm. Could you really sit there and tell me that it wouldn't matter to you one bit? That no matter what, you would still love me and would always want me and..." She attempted to continue her ramble, but was quickly silenced by his lips crashing upon hers. When Tommy pulled away, he let out a soft chuckle as she slowly looked up at him.

"You're adorable, you know that?" He didn't wait for a response and quickly continued. "And to answer your question... Yes, I would love you no matter what. I mean, you know I love your body, that's a proven fact... But that's not what I fell in love with. It was you, all of you, the real you... the moody, caffeine-addicted, fiery, talented red-head who constantly called. me on my shit. And although it would never happen because I know that it would drive you insane, I would still love you if you gained a little weight. Hell, I would still love you if you gained a hundred pounds and insisted on wearing moo-moos all the time." He couldn't help but laugh at the smile he knew he would get from her.

"Well I certainly didn't mean that extreme... But I guess we'll just have to test that little theory of yours and find out for ourselves." She smiled even wider this time, partly because of what she was about to tell him and partly due to the confused look that graced his features once again. "What on Earth are you talking about?" He questioned, seriously having no clue where all of her doubt came from and where this conversation was going. Jude shifted in his lap, adjusting herself so she now was facing him. "Well darling..." She started sweetly, but soon her tone turned to one of mockery, as if what she was saying was the most obvious thing in the world. "...weight gain is perfectly natural for a woman who is going to have a baby."

She looked at him calmly, as if she was completely unfazed by what she had just said, while he continued to look at her completely baffled. "Yeah... But what does that have to do with..." He trailed off and she finally saw the click of recognition in his face. "Wait a minute. You mean...?" He trailed off again, not able to find the right words, as she simply nodded, her smile never leaving her lips. "I'm gonna be a dad?" He asked excitedly, his wide smile mirroring her own. She just nodded again in response."Are you serious?" He asked, not really realizing what he was saying. She rolled her eyes, obviously getting annoyed, before answering him. "No, Tommy, I made it up. Of course I'm serious! Would I joke about something like this?!" "Oh Jude..." He softly said as he pulled her to him, first kissing her and then just hugging her tightly..

After a few minutes of him holding her close, Jude finally tried to speak. "Ugh, Tommy?" "Yeah, Girl?" He softly answered, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't breathe..." She barely choked out before he quickly released her. "Oh, sorry... I... I'm just so happy." He exclaimed, still smiling at her. She coughed a little, before she finally spoke. "I can see that..." She chuckled. "Oh, Jude, we're having a baby!" He happily exclaimed while rubbing her belly. She couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "Yes, Quincy, I know..." She barely giggled out. "No, I mean we're actually having a baby!!!" This time he was shouting... and jumping up and down on the bed. "Yes, baby I know... I'm the one who told you, remember? Now quiet down before you wake the neighbors."

He plopped down next to her and smiled. "Well, if I remember correctly, it was you who not too long ago was shouting at the top of her lungs on this very same bed. You weren't too worried about the neighbors then, now were you?" He asked joke-accusingly, which merely earned him an eye roll before he eventually continued. "Besides, you know my walls are sound proofed so no one would hear us anyways."She smiled devilishly and pulled him to her. "Oh, I know... I just wanted you to calm down before you hurt yourself." She said matter of factly. "Hurt myself? Are you serious? I'm in great shape..." He stated proudly, as she just rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "Yeah, for an old man... Besides, you're heavy. What would've happened if you had fallen on me?" She asked innocently. "Oh no... I know you did not just call me old AND fat in the same sentence!" He asked, a look of pure shock on his face. She giggled as he lunged for her.

He was about to start tickling her as she shouted, still giggling. "Hey, baby on board... Remember?" He leaned over her and kissed her sweetly. "Okay, since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let that one slip. But next time you may not be so lucky." He softly kissed her again. She sighed. "What happened to the wonderful husband who was waiting on me hand and foot, making sure I didn't over do it?" She jokingly asked. "Well he was repeatedly reminded by his sexy wife how tough she was and how she could take care of herself. AND if I once again remember correctly, she kept telling that oh so wonderful husband of hers how she was fine and didn't need ANYBODY worrying over her." She wrapped her arms around him and softly shrugged her shoulders. "Well, she sure sounds like an idiot to me." "Hey, no one calls MY wife an idiot!" He chuckled. She just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever!..." He couldn't help but laugh again before shaking his head and then kissing her once more.

They laid there, completely content in each others arms for a long while, the silence being a comfortable one instead of awkward, like she had expected. After a while though, Jude started to get a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. "Hey, Quincy?" She softly asked. "Yeah, Girl?..." He answered, she smiled as she could hear the grin in his voice. "Well, I know you're excited and all about the baby, but..." She trailed off, not sure how or if she should finish that sentence. Tommy shifted slightly beside her so he could see her face. "But what?" He asked, not sure what was coming. She looked downward once again before looking back up to him. "I dunno... I guess it just wasn't the reaction I was expecting." She answered shyly. "What do you mean? I'm thrilled... " She quickly cut him off. "I know, and I'm glad that you are. I just... I dunno, I guess I just expected you to freak out or something. You just took me by surprise is all."

He nodded in acceptance before he slowly began to speak. "Well, in all honesty... I think I already knew." Jude quickly sat up and looked at him in disbelief. "You knew?!... I mean... You knew and didn't say anything?!" She loudly accused. He knew where this was headed, so he quickly answered, desperately trying to calm her down. "Well, no... I obviously didn't KNOW... But I guess I had a feeling that it was a good possibility." He finished tentatively. Jude was still stunned. "What?.. I mean... How?..." She excitedly asked because up until the doctor had told her so, she hadn't had a clue.

He shrugged and slowly answered. "Well It wasn't THAT hard to put two and two together. I mean, just think about it... And please don't take this the wrong way, but you have been a little moody lately, well, more so than usual I should say. And then there was your latest Wendy's addiction, you normally hate pickles. Then there was the ice cream... And although you may love it, I don't think you would ever choose it over me... At least I hope not." He laughed, but then quickly continued. "And then there was little fainting spell earlier this week. I knew there was more to it than you were telling me, I just didn't want to push the issue and piss you off any further. But I guess the biggest clue was that we've been going at it non-stop since we got married." She looked at him a little confused, so he continued. "Granted, it took me a while to notice it... But we never had to take the week long break or even the shopping trip for umm... female products that I had been dreading. So yeah, naturally, the thought eventually popped into my head."

Jude lowered her head, shaking it from side to side as she laughed. "See... I AM an idiot. You think I would've noticed at least SOME of that, but I didn't have the slightest idea." He shook his head and leaned over her shoulder, placing his chin on it. "No, you were just too busy to notice... That happens. Besides, none of that matters now. All that matters is that you and that little baby of ours is okay." He softly spoke as he patted her now flat tummy. She shrugged and sighed. "Yeah... I guess you're right." She turned and pecked him on the lips again. "I love you so much, Quincy." He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him. "I love you too, Girl." He kissed her cheek, then continued rubbing her belly.

After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke again. "Hey Jude?" He softly asked. All he received in response was a look that said "you know better than that". "Sorry..." He sheepishly replied. She smiled and finally acknowledged his earlier request. "It's okay... So, whatcha' need, Hot Stuff?" She jokingly asked. He laughed and shook his head again. "Hot Stuff, huh? I like it..." He leaned in and kissed her again. Pulling back she spoke, softly giggling. "I thought you would..." He couldn't help but smile as she continued to giggle. "Anyways..." He tried to get her attention. "What I was going to ask was... just how far along are you?" He was finally able to ask. Before answering, Jude snuggled back into Tommy arms, now leaning back onto him, as his grip had loosened while they were laughing. "Just under three months, or so they tell me." He nodded in understanding before it finally hit him. "Wait a minute, doesn't that mean...?" She quickly cut him off, knowing what he was about to say. "Yeup... Stud, you more than likely knocked me up that first night we were together. Hell as much as we went at it that night, it shouldn't be such a surprise. Didn't I tell you that you were going to regret the whole no condom thing." She laughingly joked.

Although he knew she was only kidding, he didn't want her to say things like that. "Hey..." He said, pulling her around in his lap. "Don't talk like that... I'll never regret that night or any since. I love you and I already love our baby. I wouldn't change any of it for the world. You got me?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, you bet your sexy ass I got you." She continued to joke, but he knew she understood what he said. They kissed once more before she pulled away with a sigh. "What's wrong?" Tommy tentatively asked. "What are we going to tell my Dad? I mean, I know everyone else will be thrilled... But you remember what he said that day we told everyone we got married." She softly answered him, not sure what to think. He held her close to him and kissed her hair. "I know baby. But it'll be alright. We'll just tell him we tried, but were just too late..." His attempt to lighten the mood was not wasted on Jude.

"Ha-ha... but I'm serious. He made a big deal about wanting us to wait." As she spoke tears were starting to fall. "Jude, look... I know what he said. And I'm sure he may be a little mad at first, but he'll get over it. Besides, you know that as soon as he holds that grandchild of his for the first time, he will regret ever speaking those words." As he spoke, she just stared at him, really taking in his words. "Yeah, I guess you're right. There's only one way to find out for sure, so why worry over it now, right?" He smiled and kissed her nose. "Right... Besides, he may not be so mad about it after all. I mean, he didn't kill me for marrying you, so anything is possible. Now stop that crying and lets get some sleep. Mommies need all the rest they can get..." He chuckled which made her smile. "I'm sorry, babe. It must be all these damn hormones. I know it'll all be okay." She laughed to herself.

"Good..." He drawled out as he squeezed her tightly to him. "Now, come on. Let's get some sleep." He yawned as he pulled her down with him onto the bed. "Okay..." She yawned back at him. "Damn, I swear yawning is contagious." She laughed as she started to drift off to sleep. Just as she started to snuggle closer into Tommy's shoulder, Jude felt him raise up from behind her. She started to protest until she realized what he was doing.

Tommy pulled back the sheet and kissed her stomach. Jude's heart melted and she couldn't help but smile as she heard him softly start to talk to her belly. "Hey you in there. This is your Daddy. I just wanted to let you know that your Mommy and I love you very much and we can't wait to meet you. You have so many people out here who are going to love you and spoil you rotten. Now stay safe in there..." He softly kissed her tummy again. "Sweet dreams baby. We love you..." he whispered before lying back down next to Jude.

He pulled her close to him again, her back against his chest. "Thank you." He whispered against her neck. "For what?" She asked, not sure what he meant. "For everything... For loving me... For saying yes... For this..." He trailed off as he rubbed her belly once again. She softly laughed before she spoke. "Well, I couldn't have done it without you. So I should be thanking you... But you're most definitely welcome. Now get to sleep, we have to start packing tomorrow." As she finished speaking she heard him groan in protest."I love you too. Now goodnight!" She just giggled and snuggled back against him. "Yeah, yeah... Night Jude. I love you too." He replied while kissing her cheek. Soon after, they both drifted off to sleep, neither realizing just how much things were going to change for them both.


	33. Chapter 32

**_Hey everyone... Sorry it took so long! Although I basically knew what I wanted to happen, I still had to wait to be inspired. But I think it was worth the wait... at least I hope so. I would like to say a special thanks to umagoshh on DLS for her inspiration by song suggestion! Thanks girl, I love ya! And thank you for your continued support! Be sure to comment! THANKS!!! ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

- Chapter 32 -

"How about Alexis?" Tommy asked as he taped up a rather large cardboard box. Jude looked up at him from her spot on the floor where she had been flipping through a book of baby names with a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmmm... I like it. It's classy, yet fun... It's pretty." Suddenly her face lit up and she could help but giggle as she continued . "Oh, and her nickname could be Allie... or maybe Lexie!" She exclaimed excitedly. Tommy couldn't help but laugh as his wife continued to giggle, this time looking at her stomach.

As her giggles slowly subsided, she sighed. "Hmmm... I dunno. She just doesn't seem like an Alexis to me. Maybe a Martina? Or a Joanne?" She thought out loud. Tommy stopped what he was doing and looked at her like she had finally snapped. "She doesn't seem like an Alexis? But she does seem like a Martina or a Joanne?" He asked, repeating her words, still not quite believing what she had said. Jude just looked at him, slowly nodding her head before looking back at her stomach. "Okay, explain this to me. I have GOT to hear this one..." He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest as he spoke, an amused expression gracing his features.

"Well, if you MUST know... Alexis is just a very girly name." She stated very matter of factly. Not seeing her point he just had to question her logic. "Yeah, and...? So is Martina, Joanne and every other girl's name. Isn't it supposed to be?" Jude shrugged before she slowly answered. "Yeah, I guess... But... I dunno, Alexis? It sounds like she'd end up a Sadie clone or something. Besides, you know I've always preferred the unisex names. At least with those other two, we could call her Marty or Joey." "Okay... I guess I see what you mean, but we could always just call her Lexi... Besides, isn't Martina still a little 'girly'?" He couldn't help but ask. "Well, yeah... I guess you're right. But whatever we name her, she doesn't have to actually use her real name. Like me, nobody calls me Julianne, now do they?!" She added rather cockily.

"Nope, at all... Hey, what's with that anyways? I thought you and Sadie were named after 'Beatles' songs?" He inquired, genuinely interested as he had always wondered about that. Her real name was something that very few people knew. For instance, Spied had known her practically her whole life and calls her Lady Judith, so apparently not even he knew the truth. But with Tommy being... well, Tommy, she told him her secret years ago, assuming that the reasoning behind it was obvious. So naturally, when he asked, she looked at him like he was insane. "You're kidding me, right?" She couldn't help but laugh at him.

Seeing the puzzled look on his face as he shook his head simply made her laugh even harder. "Well, you know I'm named after 'Hey Jude'?..." She trailed off, making sure she had his full attention. "Ugh... Yeah. That part was obvious." He uttered in mock-annoyance. "Okay... Well, do you know the story behind it?" He just shrugged in a "so-so" manner. "And I thought you knew music!" She joked before continuing. "Anyways... Paul wrote it for Julian... John's son from his first marriage. He wrote it for him when the two were getting divorced because John cheated on Julian's mother with Yoko. Well Paul knew how hard divorce can be on kids. It was originally called 'Hey Jules', but he changed it because 'Hey Jude' sounded better. You still with me?" She paused to make sure he understood before she went on. "Okay, well to keep things 'real', as Dad likes to call it, he named me Julianne... after Julian, who the song is actually about. But called me Jude because of the actual song name, just like Sadie was named after 'Sexy Sadie'. Now do you get it?" She sarcastically asked him. He just shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, I get it... Your dad is nuts. That is beyond obsessed." She just smiled and shrugged. "Maybe... But that's Dad, for ya."

"Yeah..." Tommy laughed again, before turning serious again. "So... How about Haley then? That's girly AND unisex..." He just looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction. "Wow, Bill Haley and the Comets? Good choice...She's gonna be a rocker just like her momma!" She chuckled, waiting for the reaction that she knew was coming. "Jude..." He warned. "I know, I know...I was only kidding... But in all seriousness, I like it... Really." She truthfully answered. "Well, we could always keep going with the whole 'Beatles' theme. Your dad would just love that!" Tommy added with a laugh. "Ummm... No, that's one tradition that should definitely end with me. This little rocker is no cover, she will be a Jude and Tommy original." Jude softly cooed as she patted her belly.

Tommy stopped packing once again and sat down on the floor behind Jude, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And what makes you so sure that it's going to be a girl. It could be a boy you know." He joking scoffed with his chin on her shoulder. "Okay, okay... We're not getting into this again, I had enough of it at breakfast... So, what would you want name him... if it is a he, that is." She mumbled the last part under breath. "I heard that!" He joked. "But let's see... We could always go for Tommy, Jr.?" He suggested. She leaned back into his arms and looked up at him before she answered. "Ugh... No... One is way more than enough." She replied sarcastically. "Hey, don't you mean two?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows. "See... That's just even more reason not to!" She exclaimed while hitting him on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay, okay..." He gave in. "How about Elvis then?" was his next suggestion. She couldn't help but laugh. She knew that he was Tommy's idol, but he couldn't really be serious about this... could he? Once she realized he wasn't joking, she tried to quiet down. "Honey, you know I LOVE the King, really I do... But seriously? Name our baby after him? Isn't that a little obvious, even for musicians?" She questioned, trying not sound insulting, but she just couldn't hide the smile on her face. "I guess..." He shrugged. Hating the sight of him sulking and pouting, she thought of a compromise. "Well, how about this. If it's a boy we name him after Elvis's brother?" "His brother?" Tommy asked, confused once again. "Yeah..." She answered, but realizing he was lost again, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Don't tell me, you have no clue what I'm talking about once again... Well anyways, Elvis was a twin, but his brother, Jesse, was a stillborn. God, don't you know anything?" She laughed.

"No, you just know way too much useless information!" He chuckled before giving her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "Hey! It's not useless information... It comes in handy every now and then. Besides, that so-called useless information just named our son... If it is a boy, that is." She tried once again to sneak in the last few words. Naturally, he heard her and rolled his eyes. "Now don't start that again!" He jokingly whined before standing up. "Hmmm... Jesse Quincy, huh? I like it!" He added while smiling down at her as he slowly stood.

Once on his feet, he stretched with a grunt, and proceeded to look around their living room... now cluttered with boxes. "Jude?" "Yeah...?" She slowly replied, looking up from the box that she was currently filling with books. "Why are we doing all of this right now? The closing isn't even for another two weeks?" He softly inquired. "Well, why wait until the last minute. Besides, I want us in our house as soon as we possible." She happily replied. "Me too... But we won't be able to move in for a couple of weeks and you've already packed up most of my stuff. The kitchen's already boxed up so it looks like we'll be eating out for a while. And most of your stuff was still boxed up from when you moved in, so there won't be much left for us for the next few weeks." He sighed.

"Exactly! That's why I didn't bother to unpack much. I knew I would just have to pack it all back up pretty soon, and see, I was right. So I ended up saving us a lot of time and work." She smugly explained. "Yeah, like that was the reason. You were just too lazy unpack it all and you know it." He just laughed at the guilty smile she gave him. "Okay, maybe you're right. But think about it, how much are we really gonna need? Basically clothes and that's about it." He gave her a disbelieving look but then shook it off. "Fine... But don't touch the tv or my hair gel. If I have to go without everything else for the next few weeks, I'd better still be able to watch tv and look good while watching it." He laughingly retorted while leaning in for a kiss. "Whatever you say, Quincy..." She trailed off as their lips briefly met.

When they separated, "You''re damn right whatever I say..." He joked while ducking, preparing for the attack he knew would soon follow. Once again, he was right. She gaped at him wide-eyed and slapped him hard on his right arm. "Ouch... Damn, pregnant women sure can hit!" He tentatively stated while rubbing the spot she just hit. "No, that was just a warning shot... But I'll give ya a taste of the real thing if ya want!" She spat back him with a smile. "Ugh... No, I think I'm good." He slowly replied. She couldn't help but laugh. "Jerk..." She muttered to herself as she shook her head and went back to her packing, smiling the whole time.

As they continued to pack, well more of her packing, while he taped up and moved boxes around the room. She tried to tell him that she wasn't so fragile, that she was only pregnant, but he would barely let her lift a finger, let alone heavy boxes. After a while she gave up trying, realizing that it gave her a legitimate reason to be lazy.

As she continued packing, now boxing up Tommy's massive DVD collection, she couldn't help but smile to herself. This was what she had always wanted. She was married to Tommy, the man she loved more than life itself, soon they would be moving into their dream home, and before long they will have officially started their family with a little boy or girl of their own. She couldn't help but think that she couldn't be any happier than she was at that very moment. She was soon brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her name.

"Jude?" Tommy called from the hallway that led to their bedroom. "Mmm..?" was her simple response. "What time is your appointment this afternoon?" He asked as he poked his head out from around the corner. "Ummm... Three o'clock. Why?" "Well, I was thinking about calling D after we get back." He shouted back from their bedroom. "Why? I thought he didn't want hear from either of us for at least another week?" "Oh nothing..." He quickly replied with a sly smile as he walked back into the living room. "Okay, what's going on?..." She asked as she was starting to get suspicious. "It's nothing really... I was just going to ask if we could back into the studio sooner, maybe tomorrow even, seeing as there's nothing wrong with you. You'll just have to take it easy... well, easier than you normally do." He answered, quickly correcting himself when he saw the glare she was giving him. "Alright... But I thought that we were going to enjoy just hanging out here and not worry about going in until Darius says so?" She sighed. "Is he really that miserable being alone with me? Maybe he changed his mind? Can he only stand me when there's other people around?" Her thoughts were running wild.

Tommy saw the sad look on her face as she spoke. He instantly knew what she was thinking, no matter how ridiculous it was. "Baby, come here..." He softly spoke. She slowly got up and walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and he pulled her onto his lap. He brushed her hair back from her face before he spoke. "Girl, you know I love being here with you. There's no place I'd rather be. But the baby, well that is just too great to keep a secret, especially from our family. I want everyone to know the great news... I'm going to be a daddy. Besides, I think I figured out a way to tell everyone so your dad won't get a chance to kill me for us not waiting like he asked us to." He softly reassured her as he rocked her in his arms. After hearing his last statement, she raised up to look him in the eyes. "You? Why would he kill only you? I mean, we BOTH got ourselves into this..." She asked bewildered. He couldn't help but laugh at her. "Do you really think that he would kill his daughter, his PREGNANT daughter? No way... He'll just kill the man who got her that way."

She looked at him quite amused as she soon replied. "Hey, it's not your fault you couldn't resist me?" "Couldn't resist you, huh?! I could've sworn it was the other way around." He mused as he wrapped his arms even tighter around her. "Well, you'd be wrong... yet again. Just face it, you want me. I'm irresistible!" She shrugged nonchalantly. "You sure are..." He softly replied while kissing her cheek, his laughter fading and his tenderness returning. "So, what do you think? Wanna give my idea a try?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Sure... I can't wait to tell everyone. Besides, I do miss our studio and I can't wait to get back to work. And...there is a little something I've been working on since I found out about the baby, more so before I told you since I wasn't sure how you were going to react." "Oh really? When? And why haven't I heard it yet?" He questioned, quite surprised that she was able to work on it without him overhearing. "Well, it's not finished... But it was going to be a surprise. And before you even ask... No, you can't hear it. It's STILL going to be a surprise. You'll just have to wait and hear it when everyone else does." She stated rather confidently.

She knew he was about to protest, so she cut him off before he got the chance by pressing her lips to his. It didn't take long for them to get lost in each other's embrace. He slowly started to lean her back down towards the couch as they continued to kiss. She softly moaned against his lips before letting out a soft giggle. "Tommy...?" She breathed out. "Mmm?" was all the response she heard. "Tommy... You... Umm.. You know I'd ...love to stay and make out with you all day, but... but we have to get up." She was barely able to get out the words with his lips pressed against hers. He just whimpered as he trailed his lips down to her neck, finally stopping at her collarbone. She laid there, just enjoying the feel of his touch, but when he began to move southward again, she quickly sat up. He tried to persuade her into laying down again by continuing his assault on her neck. "Oh, come on... You know you want to." He whispered seductively against her skin.

She gulped hard before she pulled away from him and was finally able to answer. "Of course I do, but our appointment in an hour and a half. We've got to get ready to go... And I need to go get dressed." She replied as she walked towards their bedroom with him trailing not too far behind. "But why? I think you look great in what you're wearing right now..." He seductively answered with his trademark smirk as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Why thank you... But there's no way in hell that I'm going out in public in just a tank top and a pair of your boxers. Everyone would think I had completely lost my mind. Besides, if you haven't noticed lately, there's snow on the ground and it's freezing outside. So, unless you want your gorgeous wife and mother of your child, might I add, to freeze to death, I suggest you let her go put some clothes on." She sarcastically replied. He sighed and kissed her temple before he let her go. "Fine... But just for the record, you are gorgeous... and you look utterly amazing in my boxers." She couldn't help but smile at him. They rejoined for a quick kiss before she went back into the walk-in closet, looking for something to wear.

It wasn't long before they were sitting in an examination room at Jude's doctor's office. She sat calmly, softly fidgeting with the flimsy paper of the gown that the nurse had given her to wear. Tommy, on the other hand, was sitting nearby in one of those oh so uncomfortable plastic chairs looking around the room, really taking in his surroundings. The thing that caught his eye the most were the stirrups at the end of the bed that his wife was currently sitting on. Jude noticed his wide-eyed stare and laughed softly. "Relax... She's not going to do an internal exam since they did that at the hospital. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen it all already." She continued to laugh softly. "Hey, it's just a little.. I don't know, weird, I guess. I mean, imagining you.. with your legs propped up on those... those..." He trailed off, unable to say the words. "Stirrups?" She finished for him. "...Yeah, those. I just... It certainly can't be very comfortable." He softly spoke, suddenly very flustered. "Well, no, it's not... It's more awkward than anything though. But a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do, right?" She joked, trying relieve some his apprehension.

Before Tommy got the chance to respond, the door opened and a woman who seemed to be in her late thirties walked in, smiling at Jude. "Hello Jude. It's nice to see you again." The older lady happily greeted. "Same here.. Donna, I would like you to meet my husband, Tommy." Jude's face lit up as she introduced the two, proud to finally be able introduce Tommy has her husband. "Husband, huh? I thought I had read about you two tying the knot... In Vegas, wasn't it? Well congratulations to you both!" The doctor exclaimed. Turning to Tommy, she continued. "So, you're the infamous Tom Quincy she's always talking about... I've heard so much about you." "Yeup, that's me..." He quickly answered as he stood to shake the doctor's hand. "Well, I'm Dr. Reegan, but you can call me Donna." She introduced herself as she turned on various machines. "Thanks, Donna..." He softly replied, while returning to his place at Jude's side.

"Well, Jude, they've already told me the good news. So if you'll pull up your gown, we'll take a look at that little baby of yours." Donna happily requested. Once the gown was pulled up and Jude's abdomen was exposed, Donna squirted a clear gel on to it and spread it around with a microphone-like instrument. Jude jumped slightly. "That's cold..." She chuckled. A few moments later, a small peanut shaped object appeared on a monitor. "Now it's too soon to hear the heartbeat, or tell the gender, but there's your baby. It looks like you're at about ten or eleven weeks. Congratulations!" The two just stared at the screen in awe. "Oh my God..." Jude softly exclaimed, she could feel her eyes watering up. "Oh, Jude... Baby... That's our baby..." Tommy barely choked out. He took Jude's hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"I think I'll give you two a few minutes alone. I'll be back in a little while to answer any questions you might have." Donna suggested. Neither of their eyes left the image that was now frozen on the screen, but Jude eventually acknowledged her. "Thanks..." was all of the response she could muster. Donna simply nodded in response and quietly left them to talk. "It's so tiny... But there it is..." Tommy softly spoke as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. Jude smiled at him as she wiped it away with her thumb. He turned to look at her, she instantly saw all of the love held in his eyes as tears slowly started to flow freely from them. "Oh honey, come here..." Jude softly cooed. Tommy stood and laid his head against her chest, hugging her to him. "Jude, Girl, I love you sooo much..." He gently told her. "I know, I love you too... Gosh, can you believe it? We're parents?! I'm... I'm actually someone's mother. I'm a mommy!" She happily exclaimed, almost giddy. He raised his head and smiled at her.

After gazing into her eyes for a moment or two, he leaned upward and kissed her gently. "Yeah, Girl... I mean, we did this. We actually made this... together... It's.. it's..." He trailed off, looking for the right word. "Amazing?" She offered. "Yeah, amazing... and pretty incredible. It truly is a miracle when you think about it..." He trailed off again, this time looking at her gel covered stomach. He softly kissed his fingers and placed them against her belly. "I'm a daddy... I'm actually a... dad... That's my baby in there... " Tommy softly spoke, more to himself than anyone. "This is why I didn't have an ultrasound at the hospital. I wanted you to be there for this. I wanted you to be here with me the first time... the first time we got to see..." This time she was the one at a loss for words, but it was more so because she was so choked up. "Our baby." He finished for her. "Yeah, our baby..." She repeated, once again smiling from ear to ear. He leaned in and kissed her once more.

Just as she wrapped her arms around his neck, they heard a knock on the door. Soon after, it opened slightly, revealing their doctor poking her head through. "Everybody decent?" Donna joked. "Yeah, it's safe... Come on in." Jude chuckled. "Hey, you can't really blame me, you have no clue what I've walked in on over the years. All I'm going to say is people react differently to seeing their child for the first time, but it always gets emotional and sometimes it gets out of hand." Donna explained. "Well, you don't have to worry about us..." Tommy joked. "Yeah, we'll keep it strictly PG." Jude added. "Okay, well thank you... Now, do you two have any questions for me?" "Ohhh yeeaaaah..." Tommy answered sarcastically as he pulled out the long list of questions they came up with the night before.

The next morning they were in the studio with Spied, Wally and Kyle, practicing Jude's new song. "You know, this wold be much easier if we had the vocals to play along with. With only the music we have no clue what our cues are." Wally complained. "Hey, I thought you boys were pros. Just a few more times and you should have it down..." Jude encouraged as she walked out of the booth and over to Tommy who was fiddling with knobs on the soundboard. When she walked in, he took off his headphones and rolled his chair backward so she could sit in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked through the glass at SME. "Do you really think this is gonna work?" She tentatively asked. "Yeah, Girl. Just relax, everything's going to be fine. I just wish everyone would hurry up. I can't wait to hear the rest of this song... What's it called again?" He asked, hoping to trick her into telling him. "Nice try... But no, you'll just have to wait and find out with the rest of them." He just rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "Okay... So, what time did you tell your dad to meet you here?" He questioned rather impatiently. "For the last time, he said he'll be here by noon... And look, it's quarter till so everyone should be in here soon." She reassured her husband. He just couldn't wait to tell the world their secret... well, that and to hear her new "super secret" song. It was the first one that she had ever kept from him and the suspense was driving him crazy.

Just as Jude finished speaking Kwest walked into the studio. "Okay, T. Now what was it that you needed my help with so badly that it couldn't wait until after lunch?" He whined. Just as Tommy opened his mouth to speak, Sadie barged into the studio followed by her father. "See Dad, I told you... She said for us to come get her once you got here. Oh, hey honey! Okay Jude, are you ready to go because we're starving?!" Sadie happily chirped, before pecking Kwest on cheek. "Ummm... Sure guys. I'm almost ready. Just let me try one more take and we should have it, then we can all go to lunch." Okay, so her and Tommy lied to everyone, but how else were they supposed to get them all here together. "Sure thing honey. We'll just stand back and watch, we won't get in your way." Stuart agreed. Just before Jude turned to go back into the booth, Darius and Portia walked into the now crowded studio. "Okay, now where's this hit I 'just have to hear'? And make it quick, I have a lunch meeting in twenty minutes." Darius grumbled, using air quotes when repeating Jude's earlier words.

"Okay... Well... Wow... It looks like everyone is here now. Umm... Well, me and Tommy, just wanted you all to hear my new song, well more so me because Tommy hasn't even heard it yet." She laughed nervously before she continued rambling uncontrollably. "So, this is my new song and hopefully my next number one hit. Honestly, it has already changed my life..." She was soon abruptly cut off by Darius. "Jude! We don't have all day you know?..." She nervously laughed again. "Yeah, sorry about that... So, here we go. I hope you like it... Tommy, count me in?" She asked excitedly. He just answered with a nod of his head. "Currently Untitled by Jude Harrison-Quincy in 3, 2..." He finished by counting off the one silently and pointed to her, their sign to begin. He had made a point of stating that it was untitled as she refused to tell him anything about the song, except for the music that he had helped her and SME with earlier. As she began to sing, his eyes never left hers and vise-versa. They both grinned almost stupidly as she not to subtly told their secret to the room.

(I Wanna Have Your Babies By Natasha Bedingfield)

mmm mmm m m m m...

What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas  
But what if it don't?  
What happens in my head stays in my head  
But sometimes it won't

What if you knew what I was thinkin'  
Would it make you like WOHHHHH!  
Don't wanna risk puttin' my foot in it  
So I'll keep my mouth closed!

All you hear is...

mmm mmm m m m m  
Gonna button my lips so the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout  
Woops! Did I say it out loud?  
Did you find out?..

I wanna have your babies  
Get serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin' up like daisies

Some of my feelings keep escapin'  
so I make it a joke  
Nonchalant I keep on fakin'  
So my heart don't get broke  
I'm in a big big big big ocean in a tiny little boat  
I'll only put the idea out there if I know it's gonna float

All you hear is...

mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gonna button my lips so the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout  
Woops! Did I say it out loud?  
Did you find out?...

I wanna have your babies  
Get serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin' up like daisies

Cuz In my head there's a slot machine  
And I'm betting you're the one in my hopes and dreams

Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was going on in my brain  
Trust me it would scare you that I've picked out the church, all the schools, all the names  
If you knew it was all about you every wish, Every candle, every coin in the fountain  
Trust me it would scare you...

That's why I go...

mmm mmm m m m m m...

mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gonna button my lips so the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout  
Woops! Did I say it out loud?  
Did you find out?...

I wanna have your babies  
Get serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin' up like daisies

mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gonna button my lips so the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout  
Woops! Did I say it out loud?  
Did you find out?...

I wanna have your babies  
Get serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin' up like daisies...

mmm mmm m m m m m...

As the song came to a close, her and Tommy's eyes remained locked on each other's, almost as if they were lost in their own little world. Jude had been afraid of everyone else's reaction to her song, unsure if they would pick up on the true meaning behind it. She had also wanted to know what Tommy thought of it, trying to gauge his reaction as she sang with no such luck. Tommy had quickly gotten lost in her eyes, completely in awe of her amazing voice and the incredible song that had been singing, naturally about them.

They were quickly brought back to reality by a throat loudly being cleared. They slowly looked around the room at all of the surprised faces, even Spied and the boys looked shocked, but they had somehow played through their confusion. Sadie even had a few tears in her eyes, apparently she caught on to the real meaning, not just the hypothetical "hope for the future" that was mentioned in the song. "Ummm... So, what do you guys think?" Jude sheepishly asked with a shrug of her shoulders, unsure of what to expect. She knew that Tommy loved it from the look in his eyes. But then again, when doesn't he love her songs?!

"Jude... We're talking... Now!" Stuart softly, but firmly demanded.


	34. Chapter 33

**_Sorry, sorry... I know this post is long over due. I had to wait for inspiration. AND I'm also sorry it's so short (well, compared to my recent posts), but I think the next part fits best on its own. Anywho... I hope you like it and be sure to let me know what you think! ENOJY!!!_**

* * *

- Chapter 33 -

"_Jude... We're talking... Now!" Stuart softly, but firmly demanded._

Both Jude and Tommy's stomachs did somersaults when they heard the obviously unamused tone in Stuart's voice. But Jude held firm, she was going to finish what she went there for. "Okay, Dad, in just a minute. First, I just wanted to say that I know what you all are thinking, well most of you, at least. And you're wrong... Tommy and I are not thinking about having a baby..."She trailed off, letting the words really sink in around the room. Everyone sighed in relief, and she could swear she heard both her dad and Darius grumble an "Oh, Thank God!" almost simultaneously.

Looking around the room, she gulped hard before she began again. "Actually, there's a reason we're not thinking about it... We don't have to think about it because..." She trailed off again, but this time Tommy was right there beside her to finish her words for her. "... Because we're already pregnant." He paused for a moment, pulling her closer to him, then continued. "We're having a baby."

The happy couple looked around the room full of speechless people. At first the silence was comforting, but after a few minutes it began to unnerve them. "Well?... Isn't anyone gonna say anything?" Jude tentatively asked as everyone just stared at the two, not quite sure how to respond.

Finally a voice from the back of the room finally spoke. "Well, I must say Congratulations are in order." Everyone turned to see who the remark came from. Jude's face lit up as soon as she saw who it was. "JAMIE!!! You made it! I was starting to think you weren't coming..." She exclaimed as she weaved through the "crowd", practically tackling him as she hugged him. "Well, it's nice to see you too. But, Jude..." He grunted. "Yeah?" She happily asked. "I can't breathe..." He barely choked out. She quickly released him and laughed. "Oh, uh... Sorry about that."

While all of this was happening Stuart, who had finally returned from his dazed and speechless state, walked over to his youngest daughter just stood there, unsure of what to say or do next. "Pregnant?" was all his frenzied mind could manage. Slowly she turned around, her eyes fixed on the ground, still afraid to face him. "Yeah... Surprise?" She weakly attempted to lighten mood as she finally met his questioning gaze. "Jude, I thought we talked about this... You're too young to become a mother. Weren't you the one who said you were gonna wait a while?" "Dad, I'm sorry... We tried, really we did. But... apparently this happened before we had that little talk." She whispered the last part, hoping to avoid the whole room listening in on their conversation."What?!You mean..." Stuart asked rather loudly. "Yes, Dad... Now can you keep it down?" She quietly asked.

Unfortunately, the room was too small to keep the others in the dark. "Great job, Stud! You knocked her up on your first try!" Sadie giggled to Tommy. Still unsure what to do, and in all honestly fearing for his life, all he could do in response was laugh nervously.

"So, that's what that fainting spell last week was really about, huh?" Darius grumbled. Finally able to speak, Tommy decided it was time to face the music, so to speak. "Yeah, but she really didn't mean to lie to any of us. Apparently, she was just in shock and then she wanted to talk to me about it first. It was just with all of the excitement from the past few months and everything, it was just all too much. She just needed to rest. But she's really fine... just expecting." He looked away and nervously laughed again, scratching the back of his neck as he spoke. They both looked over to Jude who was still defending her and Tommy's current situation to her dad. "T, do you really think you're ready for this? Being a dad is big deal." Darius asked with a raised eyebrow. "I know what you're thinking D, but I love her and I already love this baby. I know I won't have a clue what I'm doing, but I'm going to do my best. We had already talked about having kids one day, we just didn't think it would be this soon. But we can do it, I know we can..." Tommy stated honestly. Darius slapped him on the back, and laughed. "Well, just don't do anything stupid. I wouldn't want to have to kill the father of my first niece or nephew."

Tommy just shook his head and laughed before he felt two arms wrap around him. His smiled widened when he felt her kiss his cheek. "You ready to go? Kwest and Jamie are going to join us for lunch. I have a feeling we're going to need all of the backup we can get since Dad's being such a pain in the ass." She whispered into his ear. As she pulled away, he pulled her around so she was in front of him. "Okay, just let get this equipment shut off and your song, which I absolutely loved by the way, saved and then I'll be ready to go." He softly told her before kissing her gently on the top of her head. "Sure thing babe... Just don't take too long." She replied as he released her and headed back to the soundboard.

"Congratulations, Super Star. You two just couldn't wait to give me another hard-headed rockstar to deal with, now could you?!"Darius chuckled as he gave her a hug. "Oh come on, you know you can wait to be 'Uncle D'. Besides, you won't have to deal with this one for another fifteen or sixteen years, at least."Jude laughingly reassured him as they separated. "Yeah right! Like this little 'bundle of joy' isn't going to be in the studio with you and Tommy, wreaking havoc, from the day it's born." They both laughed at his words, because they both knew it was true. "I guess you have a point..." She answered between laughs.

Now turning serious, Darius spook up again. "So, I guess this means no tour then." He flatly stated, the disappointment obvious in his voice. "Nope, no tour... At least not for a while. But we can still have a few shows, hopefully closer to home. But I just can't go on the road full time. It was rough enough the first time, but being pregnant?... I don't think I could handle that. I really am sorry though." She shyly apologized. "I know, it's okay... Don't worry about it. Besides, we wouldn't want you to do anything that would risk the health of our star or the one on the way. But don't think this means I want you to slack off. You're pregnant, not dying... So that means I still want number three finished on time. Just... don't over do it again. We don't want you heading back to the 'ER' anytime soon." This time she was the one shaking her lead and laughing. "Same ole Darius..." She thought to herself, as she continued to laugh. "Okay, D, I promise. But don't worry, we already have over half of it done. It should be finished with plenty of time to spare. But after that, I'm taking a break. At least until things settle down again. Lord knows how crazy it'll be with a newborn around." Darius just smiled and nodded at her words.

Before he could answer, the boys of SME had grabbed Jude from behind and pulled her into a group hug. "Congrats, 'Momma Quincy'!" they shouted as they took turns hugging her and patting her stomach. "Easy boys, remember there's a baby in here." She giggled. Once they finally released her, Spied pulled her in for yet another hug. "Wow, Squinty sure works fast, huh?!" he joked. "You have no idea..." Was her simple response before she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Well speak of the devil" She joked. "Did I hear someone mention me?" He smirked.

"Yeah, Jude was just telling us how you can't last long in bed!" Spied joked, receiving high fives from Kyle and Wally. "What? I did not! I meant me! If anything, I would have said the complete opposite, so shove it 'Skidmark'!" She exclaimed while hitting Spied. "Besides, who are YOU to be questioning MY skills. I'm sure there was a reason Karma moved on, right Vinny?" Tommy spat at Spied, rendering him speechless. "Ewww... TMI, guys! We sooo don't need to hear this. Keep it to yourselves..." Kyle whined, while Jude and Tommy just laughed.

"Well, next time keep a leash on Spied, I mean he did start it afterall.." Tommy chuckled to the guys. "Come on guys, what are you twelve?" Jude cut in. "What, he did?!" Tommy whined. "It doesn't matter. Besides, we have to get going. Lunch, remember?" She looked him in the eyes as she spoke. He softly kissed her lips before answering. "Okay, let's get out ofz here." He answered, then turn back to SME. "Catch ya later, BOYS!" He joked, putting emphasis on the last word, before he and Jude walked out of the studio arm in arm.

The car ride was much quieter than Tommy had expected. Every now and then he would catch a glance at Jude, but she was just staring out the passenger side window of the Hummer, apparently deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence, he couldn't take it anymore. He took Jude's hand into his, hoping to get her attention. Unfortunately, she didn't take notice, not until he spoke at least. "Hey, you okay over there?" He softly asked, hoping to avoid startling her. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine..." She answered with a sad smile before turning back to look out of the window, but not really paying attention to the buildings or tress as they passed by.

"You sure? You just seem like something's bothering you." He continued. Being able to read her like no one else could, he knew something was wrong. "It's just... I don't know. Did you see how dad freaked out? And what about D? He seemed to be happy about the baby, but he was so disappointed about the tour. And me, you, SME... we were all looking forward to it. And everyone else was just as shocked. I just don't want this baby to be the cause of everyone we love's... well... I dunno... disappointment?!... I don't want anyone thinking this baby is a mistake or blame it for anything. We're so happy about the baby, why can't everyone else be?!" She softly answered before she started to cry uncontrollably. Unable to really comfort her while driving, Tommy pulled over onto a side street and then pulled her into his lap.

"Jude, baby, everything will be okay. Believe me, it will. It's just the initial shock, it'll wear off. You know your dad will thrilled once he finally calms down and has a chance to really think about it. And Darius, he'll be fine. He was just as excited as everyone else, including SME. You know they're thrilled that they're going to uncles. Besides, none of them matter. All that matters is that we're happy about this. And no one will ever think this baby was a mistake, we won't let them. Now come on... Stop that crying. You know I'm right. Everyone just needs some time to cool off and then they'll be as happy as we are." He reassured her as he rubbed her back. Slowly, her sobbing subsided and she looked up into his encouraging eyes.

She smiled and sighed loudly. "Damn these hormones! They're turning me into an emotional wreck!" Sh softly laughed. He smiled back at her and laughed right along with her. "Thank you, Tommy. You always know how to pull me back together." She continued as she wiped her eyes that were now smudged by her mascara. He hugged her tightly before kissing her on the top of her head. "It's okay, Girl. Now let's get over to your dad's before they send out a search party for us." He chuckled as he watched her climb back over to her seat, admiring the view the whole time. "Okay, okay... I'm done. So, drive already!" She finished with a shout, barely able contain her laughter. With that, Tommy pulled back onto the main road and continued on to the Harrison home.


	35. Chapter 34

**_Sorry it took so long to get this to you. It just took me a while to figure out where I wanted to take this. Thanks to a cool new friend of mine, I think I'm going to keep this going for a while longer instead of wrapping it up. BUT... if it ever seems that I've beat this poor story to death, please let me know. I don't want it to "wear out it's welcome" and keep it going longer than it should. So, enough stalling. ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

- Chapter 34 -

As they continued to drive towards her childhood home, silence overcame them once more. Not wanting him to think she was upset or that something else was bothering her, Jude broke the silence this time. "Sooo... Did you really like the song?" She asked hopefully as she twisted in her seat to fully gauge his reaction. "Of course I did! How could I not?! You were incredible as always." He answered with a gentle laugh. "Really? You're not just saying that?..." "Jude, have I ever lied to you about your music? If I didn't like it I would've told you so and you know that's the truth." He looked over at her as he spoke, making sure that she really believed him. She just nodded in acceptance.

"Why, didn't you like it?" He asked after a few moments when she still hadn't responded. "Yeah, I do... It's just... It was a little different, don't you think?" He finally saw what she was getting at. "Well, yeah, I'll admit that it wasn't your usual style, but I liked it." She watched him as he spoke, prompting him to continue. "People change over time and so does their music. If that's what you wanted to sing, who's to say if its right or wrong but you. You know you don't have to please anyone but yourself. Besides, I always figured that teenage angst would eventually wear off. I mean, you were bound to grow out of that phase sometime. And you don't really have anything to be sad, mad or rebellious about... especially since you now have me." He finished laughing.

"Ha-ha... Nice to know your ego hasn't changed much over the years. I may have grown up, but you sure haven't!"Jude quickly spat back at him. She desperately tried to hold back her laughter as he just glared at her in response, trying to act mad. They both failed miserably.

Once their laughter died down, Jude cleared her throat and continued. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, because I was thinking... Since all of this has changed everyone's plans so much, I might just give them, especially D, what they want." Now he was royally confused. "What do you mean? Give who what?" "Well, remember in Las Vegas when we went dancing?" She was about to continue but he quickly interrupted. "Yeah, just before I whisked you away and made you mine forever." He spoke with a huge grin on his face. She couldn't help but laugh at his goofy, yet adorable, reaction. "Yeah, before that. Remember the "techno" version of 'White Lines' that we danced to?" He just nodded in the affirmative, urging her to continue. "Well, it got me to thinking. I really liked what they did with it. So, how about instead of me putting out a song and then others revamping it to make it dance-able... Well, how about for this album we add little more of the other genres to it. I was thinking, maybe a little techno, a little R & B, but not straying too far away from my usual rock-goddess self, so to not scare away my current fans. So... What do you think?"

"It could work. You just couldn't over do it or it just might change your image completely, but I like it. What did you have in mind?" He asked, now genuinely intrigued. "Well, I already have a few songs in mind, but we can work out all of the details later. Do you think D will go for it?" She questioned, not quite sure what her money-driven boss would think. "Oh yeah. He'll love it. Anything that opens up your "market" and "fan base", as he likes to put it, will make him beyond thrilled. Hell, he might even cry when you tell him. You know, all of those dollar signs..." He trailed off, seeing that he definitely got his point across. "Yeah, you're probably right.' Was her simple response, as she now was fully reassured and also because her old house was quickly approaching in the distance.

After Tommy parked in front of the familiar house, he didn't get out right away. "Hey, can I ask ya something?" Naturally, with Jude being... well, Jude, she had a smart-ass reply. "Well, you just did, now didn't you?!" She quietly giggled to herself, but stopped once she saw that he wasn't laughing along with her. "Okay, I'm sorry. You may ask away, dear." She stated in mock-annoyance. "Well... I was just wondering... that song from earlier..." He trailed off, but with her now intrigued, she wasn't going to let it go. "Yeah... What about it?"She almost impatiently asked, she was now fearing that he had lied before and in reality had hated it. "Ummm... It was just a surprise. You said you wrote it before you told me because you didn't know how I would react to the news. Were you really that unsure about what I would say? I mean, we did talk about it before. You knew I would be thrilled. And the song... It was like you thought you were going to scare me away. I don't want you to ever think or feel like that."

Tommy just looked at her lovingly, patiently waiting for a response, not wanting to push her any. Since he had first began his long "question", her eyes had been glued to the floor. Knowing how uneasy the song had made him, she decided to finally come clean. "Well, umm... I have a confession to make. I didn't JUST write that... I actually just finished it. I... uhh... actually wrote it a long time ago, but while I was stuck in bed last week, I just tweaked it and changed a few things, finally finishing it." She shyly admitted. "Wait, then why haven't I seen it before? I've read through your journals lots of times..." He asked, still confused. "Well, you can't read everything I write about you. If so, your head would be as big as all of Toronto! And you know, you're ego is bad enough as it is." She quickly ranted, hoping he wouldn't catch on. "So... you were always planning your future with me in it?" He asked with his trademark smirk. Jude on the other hand was as red as could be with embarrassment. "Well, not planning per say, just... hoping. Wishful thinking, I guess. Hey, a girl can dream can't she? And just look at us now, it came true, now didn't it?!..."

He just loved how she rambled when she was nervous, but he knew that if he didn't stop her, she would just keep on going until she passed out from lack of oxygen. "Jude... Baby... Girl..." He kept trying to get her attention. "JUDE?!" He finally shouted and she stopped talking mid-sentence. Now that he had her full undivided attention, he talked to her to in a much softer tone. Girl, it's okay. I... And this better just stay between the two of us, but... Well, I did the same thing. You know I always wanted you, but there was no way I was going to make a move until you were ready, and no longer jail-bait." He teased as she just stuck her tongue out at him, but he soon took on a serious expression. "Jude, I love you and I always have. I always wanted this with you, and only you. You don't have to be embarrassed about thinking and feeling the same way. Besides, it isn't like I didn't already know." Now she was confused. "But... What?... How?..."

He shrugged and looked away nervously as he answered "I... ummm... totally accidentally, of course, found one your doodles." His voice got much quieter as he finished, hoping she wouldn't hear him. "Doodles?!" She asked surprised, not quite sure what he was referring to. "Yeah, you had signed your name all over a sheet of paper... but what caught my attention was that it was your first name, but with my last name and not yours that ended each one. I guess you were trying it out for practice." Her face immediately paled, now knowing what he talking about. "But..." was all she could stutter out. "Personally, my two favorites were "Jude H. Quincy' and 'Mrs. Thomas Quincy'." He quickly cut in, teasing her.

Trying to rid the deep blush that was currently filling her cheeks, she tried to change the subject. "Well, if you're done joking on the pregnant lady..." "But you're MY pregnant lady." He quickly interrupted with a smirk and wiggle of his eyebrows. "Even still... Can we please go in now? I'm getting hungry." He couldn't help but laugh at that, that was his Jude to a tee. He smiled and leaned over, kissing to top of her head. "Yeah, come on, Girl. Let's get you fed before you someone gets hurt." He climbed out and ran over to her side to hep her out before she got the chance to answer. Knowing that he had intentionally done so, she waited until he opened her door before replying. "That was SO not funny." She spat at him. "Oh, come on... You know I was only kidding." He attempted to apologize. "Well, we'll just see how funny you think it is tonight when you're sleeping on the couch all alone." She threatened, trying to keep a straight face. He looked at her in shock and disbelief, before finally turning to follow her into the house, his face pointed at the ground the whole way... like a little kid who had just been punished.

Just as they reached the front door, she turned to him. The sad expression she found was utterly priceless. "Oh, come on... You know I was only kidding." She teased, mocking his earlier words. He quickly raised his head to gaze into her eyes, seeing nothing but love in them. "Now, THAT was not funny!" He pouted. "Whatever... Maybe next time you'll think first before picking on me. Big baby..." The last few words were mumbled so he wouldn't hear. Of course he heard her, but before he could say anything, the front door flew open and Jude was pulled away by a very excited Sadie.

After a minute or two of being held tightly by her sister, Jude finally tried to pull away. "Wow, Sadie. I'm glad to see you too, but I'm not going anywhere. You can let me go now." She giggled to her older sister. Sadie pulled away, but didn't let go of her hold on Jude's forearms. "I'm going to be an Aunt?!" Sadie squealed as the rest of the room winced at the sheer volume of her voice. "Yes, Sades, you're going to be aunt. Now calm down... The neighbors will think we're killing a cat or something!" She joked, but Sadie didn't look to impressed.

Instead of retaliating, she just let it go with an eye roll. Sadie pulled her into a big hug once again, this time though, she released her soon after. "You just can't let me be the first to do anything, now can you?" She joked. "Sorry, Sades. Just consider it payback for all of those times you just had to show me up when we were younger." They both laughed at that remark. "Oh, Jude! I can't believe you're actually having a baby!" Sadie giggled as she pulled Jude to her once more. This time she whispered into her sister's ear. "Don't worry, we've been working on him for a while now. He's much calmer now."Jude squeezed her sister tighter and whispered back a soft "Thanks... I owe you one." As they pulled apart once more, Sadie just smiled and nodded.

Then, Sadie turned her attention to Tommy. "And you!" The blank tone of her voice didn't give much away, so he wasn't sure what to expect after her previous remark to him earlier at the studio. "Yeah... What about me?" Tommy nervously answered with a gulp. Sadie couldn't help but laugh at his scared reaction. "Gheeze, Tommy, don't look so terrified. All I was going to say was, who would've ever thought that 'Little Tommy Q' would willingly be settled down with a baby on the way?! I'm truly impressed. I honestly thought you would have to be dragged kicking and screaming to the alter. Let alone you wanting to be a Dad? You sure have grown up a lot since we dated." She smiled and gave him a hug. She really caught him off guard, so he didn't know what to say. "Ugh... Thanks?!" He replied while scratching the back of his head, a confused expression gracing his features. She laughed once again, now joined by her sister.

The group slowly made their way to the dining room where Sadie had already gotten started on setting out lunch. While Jamie and Kwest had been generally silent throughout Sadie's whole outburst, they had been smiling the whole time, so the couple knew that everything would be okay, at least when it came to those two. Stuart, though, still hadn't said anything and it was starting to unnerve both Jude and Tommy. Her father's silence was becoming unbearable, so Jude finally spoke up. "Dad! Say something already! You're never this quiet! You're going to drive me insane!" She shouted, although she didn't mean to.

She couldn't stop the blush that soon overtook her face. Seeing her embarrassment over her sudden outburst, Tommy took her hand in his in hopes of calming her nerves. He was thankful he did so, for his own sake, as Stuart slowly walked towards them with an unreadable expression on his face. He stopped right in front of the two and gave them a sad smile. "Honey, are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, you're only eighteen... Is this what you really want?" "Well, Dad, whether we're ready or not, this is happening. But yes, I think we can handle it, at least we'll do our best. And this IS what I want. It's what we BOTH really do want." She answered confidently, wrapping her arm around Tommy waist as she finished.

There was a short silence that seemed to stretch out much longer before Stuart finally spoke. "Well, as long are you two are sure about this..." He trailed off, but was interrupted before he could finished. "And we are... completely. This is what we've always wanted." Tommy answered honestly, looking to Jude for a moment before returning his attention to his father-in-law. "Then I'm happy for you both. You'll have my full support. And believe me, you're gonna need it. I wasn't much older than you when Sadie was born, so trust me when I say I know what you're going to go through." For the first time that day, a smile finally spread across Stuart's face.

"Oh, Dad... Thank you!" Jude exclaimed as she pulled away from Tommy and almost jumped into her father's arms. "Honey, you know I love you and I just want you to be happy. That's all that really matters." He softly told her before sighing. She just held him tighter to her. "I know, Daddy. I just didn't want to let you down." She replied as she slowly released her grip on him. "I mean, you've been so supportive of me and Tommy and our spur of the moment wedding. But you were so adamant about us waiting to start a family that I just... Well, I was afraid that you were going to be disappointed in me and later resent the baby, thinking it ruined my life." Tears started to trickle down her cheek as she spoke. "Jude, honey, I would never, ever do that. Yes, I wanted you two to wait, but that was because I didn't think either of you were ready for this yet. But I would never be disappointed in you for starting your family, even if it is a little sooner than I had hoped. And seriously, how could I ever resent your child for being born? It's a part of you, and that makes it a part of me. You know I'm going to love this baby just as much as you will." He gently reassured, as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down as well.

"Really?!" She sniffled roughly as she spoke. "Of course, baby. You should know me better than that." She pulled away once again, this time wiping her eyes as she stopped crying. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I really should've known better. Tommy tried to tell me that you wouldn't be mad, especially once the baby is born, but I wouldn't listen. I swear these hormones have made me a nervous wreck. Can you forgive me?" She asked, her eyes still wet with tears. "Of course. I know how crazy that can make a woman. I was there with your mom through two pregnancies, remember?" He joked. She just smiled and nodded before walking away to tell her sister the great news.

Once Jude was out of hearing range, Tommy walked over to Stuart. "Thank you for being so supportive about all of this. I know this isn't easy for you, but it's not like we planned this. We were just as surprised as you are. But what it all boils down to is that in a little over six months Jude and I are going to be parents. We're probably not going to know what in the hell we're doing most of the time, but we're going to make the best of it. You know, she really was a mess worrying about how you were going to react." Tommy attempted to reassure his father-in-law. "Oh, I can imagine. Tommy, I want you to know that I meant what I said, and you two really are going to need all of the support you can get. But I also want you to know that I will be here, whenever you need me." Stuart offered. "Thanks, I really appreciate that." Tommy answered with a smile.

"I'm serious, Tom. Especially through the pregnancy itself... If she gets half as nutty as her mom did, you're gonna need all the help you can get." Stuart laughed, grinning knowingly at the younger man before him. "Thanks for the offer. I think the insanity has already begun, but I'll be sure to give you a call if she gets to be too much." They both smiled and Stuart reached out his hand to Tommy, who gladly accepted it. "Congratulations. I mean it. I really couldn't be happier about this." Tommy smiled and replied in kind. "Thanks. Me too. I was shocked at first, but I'm really excited. I mean, I'm going to be father, how could I not be thrilled."

The pure joy Tommy felt was instantly recognized by Stuart. "I know exactly how you feel. Things may not have worked out with Vicki, but I'll never regret marrying her. Without her, I never would've had my girls and I wouldn't trade them for the world. I still remember how it felt to hold them for the first time. It's an incredible feeling, it's like a rush and pure serenity all in one. Once that baby smiles at you and wraps it's little hand around your finger for the first time, you're instantly hooked for life. But you'll find out for yourself soon enough." They both shared another smile. "I can't wait." Tommy happily replied, already looking forward to what he knew was soon to come.

"Come on, Gramps. Lunch is waiting." Jamie exclaimed, now seeing that the coast was clear and the tension in the room had now disappeared. "Hey, there will be no 'Gramps' talk around here. I'm sure we can come up with something much better for the baby to call me once its old enough." Stuart chuckled as he and Jamie headed into the kitchen, leaving Tommy to just watch the sight playing out before him. Kwest and Sadie were smiling and laughing in the dinning room. He had his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him as she was trying to set out plates for lunch. Stuart and Jamie were talking to a grinning Jude. He assumed it must be about the baby since Jamie was now patting her belly, apparently trying to feel the still small, but noticeable, baby bump. He grinned at the sight, knowing that he truly couldn't be any happier, that he had finally gotten what he had always wanted, a family.

Tommy was still lost in thought, completely oblivious to his wife swiftly approaching. Naturally, he jumped when reached up and kissed his cheek. He just turned to her smiling and gently kissed her lips. "You coming, baby?" He nodded as he started to answer her. "Yeah, I'll be right there." "Okay... Is everything alright?" Jude curiously asked. "Oh yeah, everything's great." He happily answered while wrapping his arm around her waist. As he started to lead her toward the rest of the family, a few of their earlier conversations popped into his head. "You know, you can't really use that 'Damn hormones!' defense forever." She smiled and started to pull away from him. "Wanna bet?" She asked with a wink as she continue to walk towards the table.

"Besides, I may be moody and all normally, but I'm never this crazy. So, it MUST be the hormones." She stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world. He just smiled and mumbled a short "Wanna bet?" under his breath as he helped her with her chair as she sat down. "Ugh! I heard that!" She exclaimed as she smacked him in the chest, just as he was sitting down beside her. "Ouch! Damn, Girl. I love you too!" He joked while rubbing the spot where she had just hit him. "Well, serves you right. But I love you too." She giggled as she leaned in for a kiss, which he was most definitely not about to deny her.


	36. Chapter 35

_**  
Sorry it took so long to post this! I was unavoidably distracted by an annoying little thing called life. I'll try to keep up more in the future, but I make no promises. I love ya'll and all of your support! Thank you!! ENJOY!!**_

* * *

- Chapter 35 -

Lunch went much better than Jude had expected, especially since she had expected having to defend her and Tommy's unplanned pregnancy to her father. Thankfully, everyone was much more accepting and supportive than she could've ever dreamt possible. Naturally, conversation began with light discussion and jokes about the pregnancy itself... Starting with jokes about overly hormonal Jude and the chance of her gaining a good sixty pounds or so instead of the recommended mere pound a week, especially if she took after her mother any. And considering Jude's bad eating habits, mostly consisting of junk food, it seem all the more possible. Jude didn't seem to find the prospect her becoming a "fat cow" or as big as a "Goodyear Blimp", as she put it, too appealing, or too funny for that matter, so the conversation soon changed to hopeful thoughts about the baby itself.

"So, what are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?"Jamie excitedly questioned the couple. Tommy looked over to Jude who had just stuffed her face with food, so he decided to answer for them both, after having a small laugh at her expense, of course. "Well, Jude's positive that it's a girl, while I on the other hand think it's a boy. But honestly, as long it's healthy and happy, it really doesn't matter to us." Tommy smiled lovingly at Jude as he finished his words to which she just nodded in agreement. "I know exactly whatcha' mean." Stuart started. "With these two, we didn't care what it was as long as it was human with the standard ten fingers and ten toes and everything else it's supposed to have. Although they both came with everything they were supposed to, I think the human part was still in question when I first saw them, you know, all covered in blood and everything. But once they were finally cleaned up, there was no doubt about it and I was hooked. Granted, having a boy would have been nice, but I wouldn't trade these two for anything... No matter how insane they drive me!" He chuckled as he took one of Jude and Sadie's hands into his. "These are my girls, and I will love them forever."

At her father's words Jude started to tear up. Tommy laughingly sighed. "And here we go again..." Jude just rolled her eyes at him. "Oh shut up!" She tried to hold back her laughter, but failed miserably. Tommy pulled her to him. "Aww come on. You know I love you... It's just that if you keep crying, you're doing to die of dehydration." He joked. "Hey, I wouldn't push my luck if I were you. You should just be thankful that this is the worst "symptom" you've had to deal with so far." She replied very matter of factly. "Okay, so you have a point. Just do me a favor and take in more liquids, so you don't cry yourself dry." He answered with a smile. Once again she rolled her eyes as she mumbled her response. "Whatever..."

"Wait, so the raging hormones is the worst of it? I was sure you'd have terrible morning sickness or something?! I heard all kinds of horror stories from Mom." Sadie questioned in amazement. "Nope, no horrible puking on my part... Which is a fact I'm sure Tommy is more than ecstatic over, he never was any good with that kind of thing." Jude teased. "Can I help it if the sight of someone vomiting makes me do the same?! It's not like I want to." "Okay, okay... I'm sorry..." Jude started but Tommy cut in before she could finish. "Thank you..." He quickly blurted before sticking his tongue out at her and laughing at himself and his childishness, just realizing how much she was really rubbing off on him. "Anyways..." She began again, once again rolling her eyes, but trying to hide the smile quickly forming on her lips as she also realized the same thing about how much of an impact she really had on him.

"As I was saying, thankfully no morning sickness. Although we probably would have found out about this little girl..." Tommy gave her a look, so she corrected her statement quickly. "...or guy..." He smiled in satisfaction while she just shook her head and continued on. "...a lot sooner if there had been some other indication besides my eventual fainting spell. I mean, if I hadn't passed out at G-Major, we might not have figured it out until my belly started to get huge." The whole table shared a laugh at that, but Kwest looked a little confused. "But wait, wasn't there some other indication? Like the lack of a... ummm... monthly visitor?" Kwest asked nervously and cleared his throat soon after the words came out of this mouth, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I think what my wuss of a fiancee was trying to ask was, if you're around three months pregnant, shouldn't you have realized long before now that you hadn't had your period for a while? I mean, it's not rocket science." Sadie asked joking.

Jamie, who had up to this point been discussing the "current state of the music industry" with Stuart, caught the tail end of Sadie's question and spit his soda across the table, narrowly missing the rest of the table's occupants. "Men!" Sadie spat with a giggle. "Now come on, answer the question. How could you not notice?" Jude, who looked a little flustered, cleared her throat roughly before answering. "Well, Sadie, if you must know... I was a little preoccupied." She gave Sadie a death glare, hinting for her to back off. But her request was futile, as Sadie only pushed it further. "Preoccupied? Come on, Jude, you can do better than that." "What? It's the truth... With the show in Las Vegas, Darius pushing for my third album, playing referee between Tommy and Spied all the time, and then add on top of that being a newlywed, moving into Tommy's place AND house hunting, when would I have time to notice? I mean, I never even had time to unpack my stuff at Tommy's, so I never even saw my calendar for the reminder. Besides, aren't you the one who's always saying I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached?!" Jude asked seriously, hoping that Sadie would give up on this. "She's not the only one!" Jamie muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Jude just gaped at him in shock. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side?!" She griped.

"Come on, Jude. You and I both know the real reason is that when you and Tommy were at "home", you rarely left the bedroom long enough for you to notice. Hell, that alone should've aroused your suspicions, instead of just your libido." Everyone at the table just stared at Sadie with their mouths' wide open, gaping in shock at her very candid accusation. "What?! It's the truth... I know you were all thinking the same thing, I'm just the only one brave enough to say it." Sadie stated very matter of factly. "Sadie... That is..." Jude began, desperately searching for the right words. "...so not the point. We didn't find out till last week, let's just leave it at that. Okay?!" Sadie huffed in annoyance before sighing in defeat. "Fine..." Jude, and to be honest Tommy and everyone else at the table, was thankful that she was finally willing to let it go so easily, not a common trait of a Harrison.

"Girls, I just want to say this now to avoid any further... umm... awkward conversations. I love you both, and while I do realize that you are both grown ups and that you are either now or soon will be married and starting your own families. All of which will include some very grown-up matters, such as sex... I really don't need to hear about it. Let's just let it all end with the "birds and the bees talk" you each had when you were eleven and leave it at that? Because as a father, I REALLY don't need to hear about your sex lives, no matter how open, liberal and free-spirited your mother and I raised you. Just like should I ever get another girlfriend, I will not share any information regarding the same with either of you. Deal?!" Stuart quickly proposed. So quickly in fact, that Tommy now knew where Jude got the speed-rambling that she did when she was really nervous from.

The whole table sat in silent shock for a moment before Jude broke it with her laughter. "Okay, you have a deal. As if walking in on you and Yvette wasn't bad enough, but having to ever hear about too? I don't think I could handle that. Gheeze, it took forever to get rid of that creepy mental image." At hearing this, everyone else broke out in laughter too. Sadie eventually got her own version of an agreement and apology out between giggles.

"Okay, now that that's settled, can we change the subject please?!" Stuart joking asked once everyone had finally calmed down. "Well, since I'm partially to blame for the last awkward and extremely uncomfortable conversation topic, I guess I'll start off a new one to make up for it." Kwest began before taking a sip of his drink and then continuing. "Well you two, even though you're still fighting over the sex.. Oh, sorry Stuart." Kwest winked, and everyone busted out in laughter again as he went on. "...I mean gender, of the baby. Have you thought about any names yet? I would personally recommend Kevin or Kwest Jr. but they're being saved for our first one." He asked thoughtfully as he pulled Sadie to his side. "That's what you think..." She softly mumbled, not loud enough for him to hear, but oddly enough Jude, who was sitting across the table from her, did. "What was that, baby?" He asked. "What? I didn't say anything?" Sadie sweetly replied. Jude couldn't help but giggle at the two while leaning her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"Kwest, don't you think it's a little soon to be thinking of names? I mean they only found out last week. Shouldn't you at least wait until you find out the se.. umm.. I mean, if the baby's a boy or girl first?" Jamie asked. "Ha-ha... Real funny guys." Stuart chimed in. Jude decided to ignore her father's remark, but did flash him a smile to let him know that she thought it was funny too, before she answered her best friend's question. "Well actually... We've pretty much already decided on the names." She shyly spoke. "What? Already?" Jamie asked. Jude just nodded in the affirmative in response. "Wait, so I don't get a say in this?" Sadie whined with a pout. Jude smiled as that was so typically Sadie. "No Sadie, while we do appreciate your opinion, sadly you don't. Ultimately, it's our decision." Sadie tried to cut in. "But...?!" "No, Sades. No buts. When you and Kwest have a baby you'll get to name it whatever you two agree upon, but this one is ours. Okay?" "O-kaaay..." Sadie continued to pout.

"Man, Sadie, instead of pouting, I figured you would have at least asked what names we finally decided on." Jude joked as everyone got up to head into the living room as they all, including Jude, were done eating. "So, what names did you two decide on? Hopefully nothing weird like most celebrities do. I mean really, who names their child "Apple"?!" Stuart semi-ranted. "Jude cut him off before he got to deep into his rant. "Dad! Relax... We're not psycho, remember? Aside from his boybander days and well, for loving me, Tommy hasn't given anyone much reason to question his sanity." She joked, earning a glare from Tommy before his gaze eventually softened, returning her amused smile and pecking her cheek to let her know he wasn't mad at the low-blow about his past. Actually, before he met her he really was ashamed of his "dorky past", no matter how much fame it had given him, he didn't like the man it had made him. But Jude was the one who helped him come to terms with it and realize that without it, he never would have gotten the chance to produce, and in the end, he never would've met her. That sure changed his tune. While he was still embarrassed over the cheesy, corporate-crap, he was once forced to sing, he was now thankful for the opportunity and all that it gave him, namely her, and now his son or daughter currently on the way.

"On second thought, if you had been there it, you would have thought he was a little nuts. If it's a boy, he wanted to name it Elvis." Jude joked. "Elvis?! Are you serious?!" Sadie laughed. "Yeah, and you thought Dad was bad about "The Beatles"!" "Hey!" Both Tommy and Stuart objected at the same time before busting out into laughter again. "Yeah, I finally talked him out of it though. The rest of his ideas weren't that bad though. Right baby?" She softly asked as she looked upward at him as they continued to walk into the living room with his arm wrapped around her. "Right. And if I remember correctly, you seemed to even like some of them." He teased. "Actually..." Jude slowly began. "...after a lot of discussion, the names we finally decided on were chosen by both of us. One of them he came up with, and the other was my idea... Well, it was more of a compromise for his "Elvis" idea, but still I thought of it." She stated rather smugly. "Stop stalling and tell us already, will ya?! What did you two choose?" Sadie excitedly asked. "Okay, calm down Sades... Well, we thought that it will be Haley for a girl, or Jesse for a boy." Jude answered proudly as she leaned against her husband on the couch.

"Let me guess. Jude, you chose Jesse?" Sadie asked knowingly. "Yeah, she did. How did you guess?" A confused Tommy questioned. "Isn't it obvious? Jude said her's was a compromise for your Elvis request. So, instead if Elvis Aaron, you got his brother, Jesse Garon." Jamie answered. "Exactly!" Sadie exclaimed. "Am I right?" Jamie asked . "Yes, my boy James, you are correct." Jude smugly replied. "See, I told you it's common knowledge. He tries to question my music knowledge all the time and he didn't even know that widely known fact." She teased before leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips, but not before he grumbled a gruff reply. "It is not..." Everyone laughed, everyone but Tommy that is. "Anyways... We only have first names picked out though, we're still debating middle names. But we still have time before HE or she gets here." Tommy quickly spoke up, hoping to distract everyone so they would stop laughing.

"You two could always name it Lucy, if it's a girl I mean." Stuart suggested. Jude didn't answer, but instead chose to just smile reassuringly at her father. "OR if you don't like that one, there lots more to chose from. I mean, the Beatles did have a lot of songs with names them." He added. While she and Tommy wanted to spare his feelings, Jude didn't want to get her dad's hopes up for nothing. "Dad, we appreciate your help, really. But I really think that tradition should start and end with me and Sadie. No hard feelings though?" "But I thought you always liked the idea?" He asked a little confused. "Well, yeah, it was fine for us but..." She was about to continue, but Tommy cut her off so she wouldn't be the one to upset him. "But it's like Jude suggested to me earlier. The way she put it was that this kid will be no cover or copy, but instead a... How did you put it? Oh, yeah. It'll be a "Jude and Tommy original." You know, like with her music... Of course, her covers were okay. But her best songs were ones that we collaborated on, that we created together. You know, like a team effort."

"It's okay, I get it. Besides, I guess it was sort of a dorky idea anyway." Stuart shrugged. "No, Dad, it wasn't." She started as she moved towards him. "It worked for Sadie and me, but Tommy and I just wanted to go a different way is all. Besides, you were talking to the man who wanted to name his son Elvis." They both laughed at that. No more words were needed as they held each other in a tight embrace. Their moment was soon interrupted by Jamie though. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think it's time we get back to G-Major. Darius may be in a good mood because of the baby news, but not that good of a mood." "Yeah, you're probably right." Kwest agreed.

They all got up to leave, but as Jude was putting on her jacket, a thought suddenly hit her."Oh yeah, by the way, before I forget, we wanted to invite you all over to the house in a few weeks for a big house warming party. What do ya think?" Jude asked very nonchalantly, but braced herself for the squeal she knew was coming. "Wait a minute, house?! You guys bought a house?!" Sadie squealed, just as Jude knew she would. "Yeup, it's not final yet though. The closing is supposed to be in a couple of weeks, and we'll get moved in right after that. We'd love for you all to come by and see the place." Tommy happily stated. "But..." Jude interjected. "...Not until we have it all set up, that is. I don't want you all doubting my skills as a wife. We're almost all packed up at home and I've already started picking out furniture."

"You're kidding right?! You have to let me help... If nothing else, I could just give you a few pointers in case you get stuck on a particular room. Oh please, just let me decorate a guest room, at least. I didn't get to help plan your wedding, you owe me..." Sadie tried to continue, but Jude's fingers being pressed to her lips stopped her rambling. "Okay, Sades, relax... I didn't realize it meant so much to you. You can help me out. Besides, the place is so huge, I'll probably need all the help I can get, come to think of it. I mean, five bedrooms, a playroom for the baby, a living room, a separate den, a formal dinning room and an eat-in kitchen, I may have jumped in a little over my head." She giggled as she continued. "But promise me, nothing too flashy. This place is going to reflect us, not the Ritz, okay?" Jude offered. "Deal! So, when do I get to see it?" Sadie squealed again, this time pulling Jude into another tight hug. "Easy girl... I'll bring you by this weekend. Now let me go." Jude laughed, mostly at the elated look on her sister's face, but also because all of this foolishness over a silly house.

Everyone proceeded to say their goodbyes to Stuart and congratulated Jude and Tommy once more on the baby and the house, as the rest of them were all heading back to G-Major and back to work, more than likely not expecting a chance to talk later that day. Truth be told, Kwest had a new artist waiting for him, Jamie had a stack of contracts to look over before passing them along for Darius' approval, and Sadie and Portia were supposed to pick out dresses for an upcoming awards show. Obviously, their absence would be noticed. As for Jude and Tommy, they were going to head back to the studio to work on Jude's song a little more. No matter how good an artist is, no one can nail it on the first take, not even the famous Jude Harrison-Quincy.

Just after they got situated in the Viper, Tommy reared it to life and they were off. "So, you finally admitted that it's a boy, I see." He chuckled as they headed back towards G-major. "What are you talking about? I did no such thing." She replied as she looked over at him. His trademark smirk let her know that he had something up his sleeve. "Oh yes you did. You said, and I quote, "you were talking to the man who wanted to name his son Elvis", not the man who wanted to name his child Elvis, should it be a boy. So ha! You finally admitted it." He chuckled at his own sel-proclaimed cleverness while she rolled her eyes again. "You're going to be impossible to live with until we find, aren't you?" She mused. "Maybe... Maybe not. I just want you to acknowledge the possibility." "Okay, on one condition." "Shoot." He answered quickly. "Okay, well I'll admit that there's a chance that it's a boy, IF you acknowledge the possibility that it isn't." She proposed. "Alright, you have a deal." He accepted. "Well, okay then." She smiled and settled back into her seat.

"Hey, babe?" Tommy asked after a few minutes of silence. "Yeah?" She answered as she turned her head to look back at him again. "You know how you were thinking about making it up to Darius and everyone?" "Yeah?" She asked, confused as to where this was going. "Well, since we never really got to talk about it after we came back home from the States, what would you think about me taking Darius up on his offer and singing again?" He tentatively asked. "You serious?" She questioned as in the past he never showed much interest in returning to the stage, just helping out behind the scenes. "Well, yeah. I mean not a full return like Darius wanted, and definitely no touring, not now at least. But maybe put out a few songs, get my name back out there. If nothing else, we could just do a few more duets. You know how much I love performing with you." He softly continued, not trying to get his hopes up just in case she said no.

"Well, ultimately it's up to you. No matter what you decide, I'll support you one thousand percent." She spoke truthfully. "Well, I know that. I mean, I know that no matter what you'd have my back, and I appreciate that. But that's not what I asked. What do you think about it?" He asked again. "Well... If it's what you really want... Then I'd say go for it. It could be fun, you know... Sharing a stage and a studio, and I don't just mean the mixing board." She answered him with a smile. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I'm really glad you think so too, I was hoping you would. You know, I won't do it if you don't want me to." He honestly told her. "Baby, believe me, I know. But I just want you to be happy. And what kind of wife would I be if I stopped you from living your dream. Even if lately you've been happier backstage that out front in the spotlight, I know you still have all of those "what-ifs" about a solo-career. But you don't have to worry, I'm happy just as long as you are." Jude reassured before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks. Really. You really are something special, you know that?" He asked as he pulled her hand to his lips, softly kissing her palm. "Yeah, I know... I rock." She giggled as he just smiled back at her. "Now let's hurry up and get back to the studio so we can finish up my song and then head on home. I think I've had enough excitement, and drama, for one day." She spoked through a yawn. He stifled a laugh, and answered her sweetly. "Whatever you want, Girl. Whatever you want." They both smiled and continued on their way back to work.


	37. Chapter 36

**_  
Sorry it took so long, but this chapter got a little long, I just couldn't cut anything! I already ended it long before I really wanted to. And don't worry, you didn't miss anything, it will all be explained in the next chapter. If you want to hear the songs, I suggest going to YouTube to take a listen. I would've attached links, but this site won't let me! Oh, and keep your eyes peeled for new upcoming stories... Have a great weekend! ENJOY!!_**

* * *

- Chapter 36 -

"How about this one?" Tommy excitedly asked as her pulled her into another club. "Are you serious? Tommy, you hate these places" Jude's surprise was clearly evident on her face. "Yeah, at home... But only because we get recognized so easily, and then we get swamped. But this is Las Vegas... They're used to celebrities here, we won't be bothered as much." He continued coaxing her to follow him while she just looked at him in disbelief. "Oh come on... It's Las Vegas! Live a little... I promise you'll have fun. Just trust me, will ya?!" She thought it over for a moment, but like normal, Tommy won her over with his signature pout. "Okay, but I'd better not hear any complaining like the last time I took you to one of these places. You didn't stop whining until we were halfway back to your place." "Alright already, I get the point. I'm sorry about that... But I REALLY want to this time. Please?!..." She grinned as he continued to pout. "Fine... Fine! Stop begging, I already said yes. Let's go." This time she was the one pulling him into the club, he followed behind so she wouldn't see the satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

Once inside, they heard the not so melodic sound of what sounded more like someone strangling a cat to the tune of "I Will Survive". Leaning over to whisper in his hear, Jude tried to hold back her amusement. "Still think this is such a good idea?" Ignoring her, he rolled his eyes at her statement and pulled her towards the DJ. "Come on... Let's get signed up." "So, what do you want to start with, a little cliche 'Sonny and Cher' or straight to the 'Aaron Neville and Linda Rhondstat'?" she giggled into his arm that she was leaning on. "Not this time sweetheart. I actually had something a little different in mind." She couldn't hide the disappointment on her face as they approached the table.

Flipping through the massive book of songs, Jude sighed in frustration. "I just don't know what I want... What did you pick?" she hopefully asked. "Nope, nu-uh... Not telling." He answered with his cheshire cat grin. "But...?" Jude began before abruptly being cut off. "No... It's a surprise." He winked her as he wrote down his request to give to the DJ. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he heard Jude grumbling curse-words under her breathe. "So, that's how it's gonna be? Well, I'll show him!" She thought to herself, an evil grin soon made its way to her plump lips as she handed the DJ her slip of paper so he wouldn't see it.

After getting situated at a booth near the front and ordering more drinks, they sat back to enjoy the show. Some of the "performers" weren't that bad, but unfortunately for them, most who tried actually made Sadie sound incredible in comparison. It was during one of those times that the two tuned out the stage to get lost in their own little world, only to be interrupted by Jude's name being called for her turn at the microphone.

Once on stage, she picked up the microphone and got the crowd's attention before the music began. "Okay everyone... I'm gonna need a little help on this one. I'm sure at least some of you know who I am, but I'm positive you all know the sexy hunk I'm about to drag up here..." As she spoke Tommy's face turned into one of mild shock and confusion as he had no clue what she had up her sleeve, and with the evil grin that she was giving him, he knew it was gonna be something he wouldn't soon forget. "Please, give it up for my best friend, formerly known as 'Little Tommy Q', Mr. Tom Quincy!" She waved her hands for him to join her, but he stayed glued to his seat, shaking his head no. "Oh come on, Tommy... Please? It was your idea after all..." He couldn't deny that one, so when she grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the stage, he didn't resist... much. Although, he did ask her what was going on in that pretty little mind of hers. Naturally, all he received in response was a wink and kiss aimed in his direction.

As the music began, Tommy tried his best not to laugh, but he just couldn't hold it in as he realized what her "big revenge" really was. While she normally thought up much worse "punishment", in her slightly drunken state she was losing her touch. All she was going to do was make him sing an Elton John song with her. But, to his ultimate surprise, she started off the song, leaving him to sing the female part instead... Oddly enough though, it fit. ("Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John and Kiki Dee)(Jude in **Bold**, Tommy in _Italic_, Both are **_Bold Italic_**)

**Don't go breaking my heart**  
_I couldn't if I tried_  
**Honey if I get restless**  
_Baby, you're not that kind_

**Don't go breaking my heart**  
_You take the weight off me_  
**Honey when you knocked on my door**  
_I gave you my key_

_**Oooooh... Nobody knows it  
**_**When I was down**  
_I was your clown_  
_**Oooooh... Nobody knows it**_  
**Right from the start**  
_I gave you my heart_

O_oohhhh... I gave you my heart_

**So don't go breaking my heart**  
_I won't go breaking your heart_  
_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

_And nobody told us_  
**Cause nobody showed us**  
_And now it's up to us babe_  
**Ooohh... I think we can make it**

_So don't misunderstand me_  
**You put the light in my life**  
_Oh, you put the sparks to the flame_  
**I've got your heart in my sights**

_**Oooooh... Nobody knows it  
**__When I was down_**I was your clown**  
_**Oooooh... Nobody knows it**_  
_Right from the start_  
**I gave you my heart**

**Ooohhhh... I gave you my heart**

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
**I won't go breaking your heart**  
_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

_**MUSICAL BREAK**_

_**Oooooh... Nobody knows it  
**_**When I was down**  
_I was your clown_  
**Right from the start**  
_I gave you my heart_

**O**_**oohhhh... I gave you my heart**_

**Don't go breaking my heart**  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
**I won't go breaking your heart**

_Don't go breaking my heart_

**Don't go breaking my heart**  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

**Don't go breaking my heart**

_**I won't go breaking your heart**_

As they sang, it was obvious to anyone watching the love that these two shared for each other, everyone but those two at least. Sure, they swayed to the music as they sang, they got up and pulled out a few smooth dance moves, Tommy even spun Jude around a few times on the stage, but neither of them took any of it seriously. It was just them being them, they were just flirting and goofing off like they always did. But unbeknownst to the other, they both meant every word they just sang.

As the music came to a close, they clumsily stepped off the stage arm in arm, giggling hysterically about their performance. "Oh my god, that was sooo much fun!" Jude added, between giggles that is. Just as they were sitting down at their table, Tommy's name was called once again, this time by the DJ. His face paled for a moment, starting to second guess his earlier song choice. But he told himself to suck it up... He had to do this. So, he took another shot of false courage and made his way up to the stage, hoping that Jude would understand what he really wanted to say... What he had been planning to say since her eighteenth birthday... Honestly, he had wanted to say this since not long after they met. ("I Was Made For Loving You" by KISS)

Mmmm... Yeah!...

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Tonight I wanna give it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I wanna do  
And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet  
'Cause, Girl, I was made for you  
And, Girl, you were made for me

I was made for lovin' you, baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me?

Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight we're gonna make it all come true  
'Cause, Girl, you were made for me  
And, Girl I was made for you

I was made for lovin' you, baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you, baby  
Can you get enough of me?

I was made for lovin' you, baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you, baby  
Can you give it all to me ?

Ooooh, can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough

Yeah, ha

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you, baby  
Can you get enough of me?

Oh, I was made... you were made...  
I can't get enough  
No, I can't get enough

I was made for lovin' you, baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you, baby  
Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin' you, baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you, baby

Jude's eyes were glued to the stage the whole time Tommy sang, she just couldn't tear her eyes away. She couldn't bear to miss a thing.. Not only was it by one of their favorite bands (Well, it was mostly one of his, especially after he had a few too many drinks) but it was also one of her all-time favorite songs. She always hoped someone would feel that way about her, little did she know, someone already did.

Her heart flipped every time she heard him say "Girl". Yes, she knew it was part of the song, but she couldn't help but wish that it was directed towards her, especially with the seductive way he was saying it right then. It was true, and they both knew it, she was his girl... She always had been and she always would be.

As he made he way back to her, his eyes never left hers. He could tell she liked his performance by the many cheers and loud applause she gave, but in her eyes he was the true happiness she felt. Did she get the meaning behind it? No, he was sure she thought it was just another song... Just him putting on a show.

"So... What'd ya think" he shyly asked as he returned to his place beside her in the curved booth. "KISS, huh? Nice choice... But that means you're gonna be cut off soon." she answered with a smile. He looked at her quizzically, not sure what one thing had to do with the other. Thankfully though, she sensed his confusion and further elaborated to clear it up. "You only sing KISS when you're drunk. And I don't mean just drunk, I mean falling down, groping everything in sight drunk." she smugly told him. "I do not!" he answered with a slight slur. "Oh, really?!" she quickly spat back with a giggle. "I was only joking, Big Eyes. I'm not drunk... No where near it actually." he attempted to reassure her. "Un-huh... But what about..." she began before he interrupted her. He took her hands in his and looked her directly in the eyes. "Jude... Seriously, I'm not." She knew he was telling the truth. "Okay, then what was with the song? You normally don't want to strain your voice trying to hit Paul's high notes." she asked, genuinely interested.

Finally, the moment he was waiting for had arrived. He could finally pour his heart out to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was losing his nerve, and he knew it. He tried again, but this time he answered. "Maybe I'm just in a good mood?!" He joked in response, but inside he was kicking himself for what a coward he was. "Okay, okay... If you say so." She rolled her eyes as she spoke, realizing that she wasn't going to get anything else out of him. She sighed and decided to change the subject and have a little fun with him instead. "So, Quincy, trying to tell me something?" Maybe she did get the idea after all... Honestly, he was caught off guard by the question and the unfamiliar tone in which she asked it, so he noticeably gulped when he answered her. "What do you mean?" "Well..." She slowly began as she stirred the straw in her drink just as slowly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get a little..." He was one again confused by her question. He knew what HE thought it meant, but this was Jude asking, his Jude, and there was no way her mind was as dirty as his.

"Trying to get a little what exactly?" "Oh, I think you know..." She started to worry him once more, afraid that she really did mean what he thought she did. "No, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?" "Fine, then. Well, trying to get a little... me." His eyes widened in shock as he realized that both of their minds were in fact in the same place, but he wasn't going to admit it, of course. "You?" He nervously asked. She smiled to herself, knowing the rise she was getting from him. She couldn't resist, so she leaned forward, whispering seductively in his ear just to push him even further. "Yeah, me... You know, naked, spread out, legs wide, waiting for you to take me and make me yours... Again... and again... and again..." Okay, maybe her mind WAS just as dirty as his after all. He gulped once more and stuttered his response to her. "Jude? You, ugh... You know I was just kidding. We're not, ummm... I, ugh... I..." He trailed off, at a loss for words, not quite sure what to think. Sure he wanted Jude just like she described, but he never imagined that she wanted the same thing, that she even thought of such things to begin with. Maybe his Jude wasn't as innocent as she appeared to be.

The look on his face was priceless. Jude tried her best to keep a straight face, but she couldn't hold out any longer. When she burst out laughing, Tommy instantly knew what she had been doing. He let out a deep breath and shook his head at her. "You know, you really had me worried for a minute there." "You should have seen the look on your face, it was hilarious." She squeaked out between giggles. "Hey, that was NOT funny... I was starting to think that you've had way too much to drink. I was afraid I was going to have to hose you down to keep you from jumping me!" She looked a little shocked at his rash reply, but kept on giggling. "Me? Jump you? Oh, please, Quincy. You know you want me..." "Yes! Oh, god do I! I want you right here, right now! I wanna make you scream my name all night long" Tommy shouted in his head, but in reality, all he said was "Yeah, yeah... Whatever you say, Girl..." It was obvious to her that he was just brushing off her previous comment as he spoke and turned his attention back to the stage, much to her dismay. She knew that there was more to it than he would admit. But that, unfortunately, was the trick, he would never admit it. She sighed and took another rather large gulp of her drink before turning her attention back to the stage also.

He may have seemed quite indifferent to her at the time, but on the inside though, Tommy was cursing himself once again for what a coward he had become. It amazed him how she could unnerve him so as no other woman before ever had. Normally, he was the smooth and suave playboy, the one who could romance any woman he wanted off of her feet (and out of her clothes), any woman but Jude Harrison that is. After all of the years of hiding what he felt for her, for the first time in his life Tom Quincy was scared shitless of a woman, and that fact scared him even further. She was the only one who had ever had the power to crush him by holding his heart in her hands, whether she knew it or not. She was the only woman who had ever made him cry as she had on her sixteenth birthday when they vowed to hide their true feelings for the other. Having his feelings and his romantic destiny be out of his control was not a feeling he was accustomed to, nor was it one he liked all that much. Naturally, this only further added to his fear of revealing his true feelings to her... Would his feelings be returned? There was another fear he had also, but this one was very different. This fear was more so due to him having no clue what she would do once she realized the power she had over him.

Confused by the odd expression on his face, Jude interrupted his internal struggle after a few minutes. "Hey Quincy, you feeling okay?" Brought out from his trance, he stuttered his answer. "Uggghhhh... Yeah, I'm fine." She didn't seem convinced though. "If you say so..." she muttered almost inaudibly. He knew if he lied to her that she could see right through him, just as he could with her, so he knew he had to come clean. "Jude, I... I lied." Confused as to what exactly he was referring to, she jumped straight for his last statement instead of their previous conversation. "You lied? You mean you're not feeling okay? Well, we can go if you want..." "No... I mean, yes. I'm fine. Wait... That's not what I meant." he tried to clarify, but only seemed to make things worse, even more jumbled. "No, really, it's ok. We can go..." she tried to continue as she reached for her purse. "IT WAS FOR YOU!!" he nearly shouted to shut her up. He didn't mean to get so loud, but she just wouldn't stop. She stared at him, confused once again as she softly spoke. "What was?" There was no backing down then, it was "now or never", so to speak. He finally knew what he had to do as he shyly began his confession. "I lied about the song... The song, Jude, it... You were right, it WAS for you. I sang it for you... to you."

Her eyes instantly went to the floor as her mind scrambled to grasp what he just said, what his words really meant. "Jude... Say something." Tommy almost begged. The silence was killing him. He needed to hear what she was thinking because everyone knew a quiet Jude was a bad thing. At his words, she looked up at him with a soft yet unreadable look. Thankfully, he knew she wasn't mad at least, as she could never hold that in, especially when it's him she's mad at. When she finally smiled while biting her lip, he damn near passed out. It was a mixture of sheer happiness and a lack of oxygen since he hadn't taken a breath she looked back up at him with those brilliant blue eyes of hers.

Realizing that neither of them had yet spoken a word, he decided to break through the tension. It was only fair since he started it all. "Jude, I..." But as he opened his mouth to speak, barely getting out her name, she crashed her mouth upon his, stopping all sound from escaping, except for a few small groans of pleasure, that is. When they finally pulled apart, they searched the other's eyes for answers. What they found apparently only encouraged them further because their lips quickly attacked each other's once more. After a few more minutes they pulled apart once more, this time resting their foreheads on each other, bracing themselves on the other as they struggled to catch their breaths.

"Jude, I..." he began once more, but she cut him off again. "No, Tommy, it's ok. You don't have to..." But she herself was then cut off by him instead. "No, I need to get this out. I need to say this... I want to say this." He remained quiet for a few moments to be sure she wouldn't interrupt him again. Once she nodded her head in defeat, he continued. "Jude... Baby... I love you. No, don't interrupt me! Just let me finish..." She just looked at him in shock as he went on. "Now this isn't exactly how I pictured telling you all of this, but I can't keep lying to you, or to myself, any longer. I love you and I have loved you since the day we met. I know you're probably going to laugh at me for saying all of this... But I just had to tell you. I just... I couldn't keep..." He tried to keep going, but ended up breaking down instead. "Tommy... Tommy, look at me." she softly, but sternly, asked. He slowly looked up at her and what he found truly surprised him. Instead of the scared or even embarrassed expression he expected, he saw her loving eyes gazing down on him. "If you'd shut up long enough, I was trying to tell you something." She smiled at him, then went on. "I love you too... I always have. Idiot!"

He smiled at her words until he realized all of what she had said. "Idiot?! I tell you I love you and you call me an idiot?" Truthfully he was a little hurt and confused once more. "Yeah... Idiot! What in the hell took you so long?" After the words left her lips they both broke out into a fit of laughter, although her laughs were joined by trails of happy tears. He reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, which only caused her to cry even harder. His hands kept their place on her cheeks as he pulled her face towards his, where it belonged, bringing her lips back to his.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, neither paying any attention to the world around them. Once again, they were rudely brought back to reality by Jude's name being called from the stage. She groaned in annoyance as she slowly pulled away from him. "When did you...?" he started, but was silenced by her fingers being pressed to his lips. "When you got up for drinks earlier... I wanted to surprise you as well." She winked at him and returned to brightly lit stage. Apparently, prior to his surprising admission, she had a little plan of her own. No, she wasn't going to admit it all to him like he had to her, but she had planned on skirting around it, hoping he could take a hint. ("I Want You To Want Me" by Cheap Trick)

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.I'd love you to love me.  
I'm begging you to beg me.

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm begging' you to beg me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm begging you to beg me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

Tommy was in awe as he watched Jude rule the stage. She attacked each note with a ferocity and a confidence that amazed even him. It was obvious to anyone watching why she was a star. She had a presence that captivated anyone who laid eyes on her or heard her sing, especially the former boy-bander who was amongst the crowd tonight.

His eyes never left hers as she serenaded him. The passion and emotion she felt came through each powerful note. He knew this song was for him. All along he knew she felt something for him, especially after their many stolen kisses over the years, but he never dreamed that it was as much as it now seemed, even after her earlier confession of love for him. It was right then and there that he decided to marry her. There was no way he could ever let go of this beautiful woman who had the voice of an angel and a maturity well beyond her years. There was no way he could ever go back to the way things were before. ...If only she would say yes. For being as big of a screw-up as he had been in his life, especially where she was concerned, he had no clue why she would, or even should, ever give him a chance at all, let alone agree to be his wife. But there was one thing he knew above all else, he knew he just had to try. He could never live with himself if he took the cowardly route this time. This time, he would fight, so to speak, for the woman he loved.

By the time Jude returned to the table, Tommy was nowhere to be found. After his declaration of love for her, the last thing she expected was for him to run off the moment that she did the same. She thought he had changed, gown over the years. Maybe she was wrong? Maybe he found some drunken Barbie-wannabe to entertain him instead? Maybe she wasn't enough for him after all? Maybe? Maybe? Maybe? She began to drive herself crazy with self-doubt which was only further increased by the vast amount of alcohol they had consumed.

She was still doubting herself when she heard the next song begin and an all too familiar voice echoed from the stage. She quickly turned around, only to find the man she loved on stage serenading her once more. She stood frozen in place, her eyes gazing deeply into his. The look she found was all to familiar as well. What she saw in his eyes was what she had always called "her look", the look he saved just for her. It was filled with various emotions; passion, lust, happiness, but most of all love. She was sure her eyes mirrored his as she listened intently to his soothing voice that was once again proclaiming his love for her. ("Forever" by KISS)

I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside,  
I could lie to myself, but it's true  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes,  
Girl, I'm out of my head over you  
And I lived so long believing all love is blind  
But everything about you is telling me this time...

It's forever.

This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind...  
Forever

Until my life is thru, Girl, I'll be loving you forever

I hear the echo of a promise I madeWhen you're strong you can stand on your own  
Those words grow distant as I look at your face  
No, I don't wanna go it alone  
I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line  
But everything about you is telling me this time...

It's forever.

This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind...  
Forever

Until my life is thru, Girl, I'll be loving you forever... Yeah!

Oooh... I see my future when I look in your eyes  
It took your love to make my heart come alive  
'Cause I lived my life believing all love is blind  
But everything about you is telling me this time...

It's forever.

This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever

Until my life is thru, Girl, I'll be loving you forever

Oooh... It's forever...

This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever

Until my life is thru, Girl, I'll be loving you forever

Yeah!

Once the song ended Tommy remained on stage instead of climbing down to let the next "act" take over. He continued to stare into her eyes as he gasped, trying to catch his breath after such an intense performance. He truly had put everything he had into that song. At that moment, it was the most important song he had ever sang. He knew she wouldn't understand yet, but soon, hopefully she would.

He returned the microphone to his mouth and tentatively stepped towards her as began what would be one of the most important speeches he would ever give. "Jude, Girl, I know these past few years have been rocky. But honestly, I know that I'm better because of them, because of you. They have shown me what I could be, who I could be, who I want to be... for you. When we met, I was a mess... I still am, but still you love me. And that... I'll never understand. I'll never understand how someone so amazing, so incredible as you, could ever love a pain in the ass like me, but I will forever be grateful that you do. I can't promise that I'll never break your heart again, because knowing me, I'll do something stupid like I always do. But... I can promise you this... I promise that I will always love you and will always want you with me. Girl, you're it for me. And without a doubt, I know that now... I think deep down I always did. You are the one that I've been waiting for, the one I've been desperately searching for. You know I'm not the player that I used to be, not since I met you, Girl. No matter what anyone has ever said or thought of me, you were always the one to defend me... to make everyone else see what you did, the real me. Now I just have one little question for you... Jude, I know you love me, but do you love me enough to be with me forever? To be mine forever? To love me forever? Even with all of my faults? What I'm trying to say is... Jude Harrison, will you marry me?"

Jude laughed softly through her tears. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It was enough for him to admit that he loved her as he had earlier, but to propose? That was beyond belief.

He continued to gaze at her expectantly, patiently waiting for her answer. He looked so cute that she couldn't help but have a little fun with him. "Wait, isn't that five questions?..." She tried desperately to hold back the laughter at his surprised face. He looked to the floor and sighed before looking back up at her. Seeing the wide smile on her face quickly brought one to his own. "Is that a yes?" She smiled and nodded her head wildly at him in response. "That's a yes." She could barely contain the happiness she felt inside, she was sure she was going to burst at any second.

Tommy almost leapt from the stage at her words. "Oh, Jude..." He took her in his arms and spun her around before settling her back on the floor and gazing deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Big Eyes" he cooed as he held her to him. "I love you too, "Little Tommy Q"." she joked from her place against his chest. She knew he was about to protest the use of his former nickname, so she took his face in her hands before had the chance to say anything. The kiss between them was like no other they had shared before. Instead of the rushed, intense kiss which was a common occurrence between them, this one was a more tender, yet passionate kiss... one that made their toes curl and their heads swim.

When they finally pulled apart, they continued to hold onto each other, gazing deeply into the other's eyes. They were eventually brought out of their trance by a roar of applause. Apparently due to their kiss-induced daze, they failed to notice everyone in the room cheering in congratulations for them. Jude and Tommy laughed in embarrassment as they looked around at the smiling faces that surrounded them. They smiled and waved at the many clapping people around them. When the applause finally died down they went back to their booth to watch the remaining acts, knowing deep down that none would be as memorable as the last one had been.

They tried to pay attention, but for the life of them, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Jude pulled away for air which left Tommy to place his forehead against hers as he too attempted to catch his breath. "So..." she slowly began once she could breath easily once again. "Where's my ring?" They both laughed at her question, but she was soon surprised once again as her pulled her from her seat. Once she was standing, held tightly to him, he whispered seductively into her ear. "Follow me..."

Before Jude knew it, they were back at their hotel, standing just outside of his suite. "Tommy, what are we doing here?" "Well, you wanted your ring right?" Tommy asked as he clumsily unlocked the door to his suite. "You know I was only kidding... I don't care about things like that. All I want, all I need... is you." He smiled as he pulled her into the suite behind him and towards the bedroom where his luggage had been left earlier. She couldn't deny that her heart rate went through the roof in a mix of fear and anticipation as he did so. "I know, and that's why I love you so much. But, Harrison, soon-to-be Quincy, it matters to me. You deserve to have what is rightfully yours." "Okay... Fine, we can get one tomorrow. But what are we...?" she tried to ask, but quickly trailed off as he pulled a small black box out of his suitcase. "Is that...?" She began once again, pointing at the box in his hand.

Tommy knelt before her and took her hand in his. "This is how it should have been instead of in front of everyone at the bar..." She began to cry again, but was still able to interrupt his apology. "What are you talking about? I loved how you asked..." He smiled widely at her as he continued. "I know, but you deserve only the best and I'm going to make sure that the best is all that you have." They stared lovingly at each other for five full heartbeats before he spoke again. "Girl, since the moment we met, I knew that you were something special. And ever since that day my love for you has done nothing but grow more and more, no matter how hard I tried to fight it. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. So once again, Jude, Girl, will you marry me?"

Even though he already knew her answer, he still had to ask. He had done so many things the wrong way in his life, but this... her... was something that he was going to do right.

"Didn't we cover this already?" She joked as she continued to cry. "Jude..." he playfully whined as she laughed at him. "Yes... Yes, yes...! A thousand times yes! I love you sooo much, Quincy. There's nothing more I'd rather do than to be your wife. Hell, I'd marry you right now if I could." His grin widened even further at her words. He stood up, pulling her to him once more, slipping the ring on her finger and speaking the words that started it all. "Why don't we?"

Naturally, she looked at him a little confused. "Why don't we what?" He continued grinning like an idiot as he promptly answered. "Why don't we get married... right now?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Are you serious? I mean, do you really want to go through with it... right now?" "Why not? I mean, we ARE in Las Vegas, right? Isn't that what they're know for, well, besides gambling, that is." She looked a little unsure though. "I don't know... Shouldn't we wait?" "For what? I know I love you and that I want to be with you forever... That's never going to change. Why bother waiting for the inevitable? Especially when we both want it so much." "You do have a point..." she answered thoughtfully.

He could tell she was thinking it over, but she wasn't letting her gaze reach his, so he had no clue what was going on in that head of hers. He leaned down, looking upward at her, forcing her to look at him. Of course she smiled at him. She just couldn't resist those baby blues of his, they were giving her that look again. His smile widened once again in hope that she was thinking the same thing he was. "Is that a yes?" Her smile mirrored his as she nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah, let's do it... Let's get married." She excitedly answered. He pulled her close and took her lips with his. When he pulled back he kissed her temple while grinning from ear to ear. "Well then... Let's get out of here."

No sooner had the words escaped his mouth, Jude found herself being practically drug from the hotel suite. She tried her best to keep up with her equally excited fiancee, but his brisk walk, more like a jog, was hard to match. She was amazed that she didn't end up flat on her face. Once they reached the elevator, he took her in his arms again. "Mmmm..." he moaned as he kissed her passionately, pressing her up against the wall of the elevator. "You know what the best part is gonna be?" She asked with a giggle. "What? Waking up next to my handsome face everyday?" She continued to giggle, but still managed to whisper seductively in her ear. "Well, yeah... But no, baby... I'm talking about the wedding night." His jaw dropped at her words. Surprisingly enough, that had been the furthest thing from his mind. Okay, maybe not the furthest, but not the first thing on his mind... That alone was amazing in itself. He smiled once more and whispered against her neck where his lips had previously been planted. "Oh, Girl... You have no idea..."


End file.
